Saving Me
by XPhantomAngelX
Summary: My name is Murphy & this is my story of Love, Loss & Life in a post apocalyptic world. Daryl/OC & a bit of Shane/OC. I promise, this isn't a fairy tale.
1. Introductions

**A/N- Well here we go, my first Walking Dead fiction. Honestly I am hoping to make this a multi chapter. Thanks so much to those who have reviewed my work thus far, you guys are awesome. I hope you guys enjoy. Most of this will be in the first person, I am trying something a bit new, so bare with me. Rated M for Violence, Adult Themes, Abuse & because I like to say "Fuck" a lot. :)**

* * *

><p>"Murph..." the rough voice of Daryl Dixon whispered.<p>

I feel his arms tighten around me, his chin resting lightly on top of my head. I sleep facing him, burrowed down in the blankets. His arms have become my sanctuary, my escape. In them I feel like I can face this hellish new world. He gives me the strength I need to carry on, to not give up hope in this time of terror and uncertainty. I gently rub Daryl's back as my arm rests over his side, he must be dreaming of me, you know since he has been whispering my name for the last five minutes. Not that I mind.

I know you may be wondering who I am, well let me tell you. My name is Murphy O'Connor. Twenty six year old daughter of an alcoholic and a crack whore. I know, harsh, right? But in this day and age, one has to be blunt, don't you agree? I'm not your average blue eyed, blonde haired, petite beauty. No, I'm damaged and scared. My long waist length black hair is dirty and frizzy, my lips are pale and cracked, my body has a bit of "pudge" on it, which is melting away from the lack of actual food. I have a rare genetic disorder called Heterochromia Iridum, which gives me one hazel eye and one green eye and to top it all off, scars litter my tanned skin.

I snuggle down against Daryl, the rain from this morning brought a bit of a cold front in. Daryl is like a human heater, he is always emitting some sort of warmth. I lay with my eyes closed, getting lost in my thoughts. I wonder what Daryl sees in me. I look at women like Andrea and Maggie, they could be models. I have nothing against them, they have always been so sweet to me. When I got to the CDC Andrea helped me clean my wounds. When we first arrived on Hershel's farm, Maggie was the first to greet me. So no, I have nothing against them, but I wonder, why me? You know, when Daryl could have his pick. Yeah, Maggie had Glenn, but Andrea was a sweet single girl. No, he chose me, chose to love me and I am grateful for him.

"Murph..." Daryl whispered again.

This time I feel Daryl shift a bit, his arms loosen their hold on me. I tilt my head up and meet deep blue eyes, eyes that seemed to stare into my soul. I smile and kiss his scruffy chin, crinkling my nose as his "whiskers" tickle my face a bit. I feel his warm breath on my forehead before I move up a bit to be eye level with him. I let my lips form a small smile as I look at him apologetically.

"Sorry if I woke you up." I say softly.

"It's ok, I wasn't sleepin' much anyways." Daryl whispered back in a soft tone.

"I could tell." I smirk a bit.

"Oh?" Daryl inquired.

"You kept whispering, Murph." I laughed a bit.

"Oh, sorry bout that." Daryl looked down.

He does that a lot, I could tell from the moment I met him he seems to carry the heaviest of weights on his shoulders. I gently lift his chin and smile before I kiss his nose. He smirks at me a bit, he has the prettiest smile. Ugh! There I go again. I seem like some fan girl, you know, like the ones who are either Team Edward or Team Jacob. I digress though.

"Don't be sorry. Though makes me curious about your dream Mr. Dixon" I laugh a bit more.

"I um...I don' remember." Daryl shied away a bit.

I look at him and then it hits me, I giggle and bury my face against his chest. I now notice what wasn't his flashlight, poking my in the stomach. I hear a low rumble in Daryl's throat, he hates when I tease him, but I couldn't just let this go. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let my boyfriend off easy? I move my head a bit and smirk as I speak.

"Why, Daryl Dixon, were you having one of those sex dreams bout lil ole me?" I teased.

"Don't know whatcha talkin' bout, woman." Daryl spoke as he glared at me.

"Well then, is that a flashlight in your pocket, or are ya just happy to see me?" I spoke, in between giggles.

"I'm always happy to see ya, even if yer crazy." Daryl continued to glare.

I couldn't help it, I buried my face in the crook of his neck and laughed harder. I feel him tilt his head and bury his face in the crook of my neck. I could feel him laughing as well, we both needed it. After the last few days, we defiantly need it. Then I felt his lips press against my neck. I go to protest, but all that comes out is a whimper. Damn him for knowing my neck was a sensitive place. Then I felt it, his tongue snaking out from behind his lips and licking a trail up my neck.

"Damn you, Daryl Dixon, you dirty redneck." I manage to moan out.

"Nows that any way to be talkin to daddy?" Daryl growled into my neck as he went back to his slow torture.

I giggle as I tilt my head, letting him have even more access to my neck. I couldn't help but think I'm a lucky, lucky girl. Not only have I managed to survive the apocalypse thus far, but I have a real family now, a man who loves me and a reason to keep fighting on. I feel Daryl move and lay me on my back before he hovers above me. I look up at him and place my hands on his cheeks. It's hard to believe I pushed him away at first. I admit, my last boyfriend, was what you'd call a backwoods hick. I'm ashamed to say I judged Daryl by his cover. Never would I have imagined that months later, he would be the man, who at the moment, had me like putty in his hands. I saw him and chalked him up to be another hick like my ex.

Oh how I was wrong. I go to moan, but Daryl remedies that as his lips crash against mine. His rough, calloused hands gently poke and trace their way down my side, inching the dingy white tank top I have on, up. I wrap my arms around him and deepen the kiss. I never thought I could feel the way I do about Daryl. Slowly the kiss breaks and I look up once more at Daryl. He was rough and ragged on the outside, looks like one wrong move and it means a shot to the jaw, maybe a cracked rib if you really pissed him off. But inside, inside Daryl Dixon was a good man with a good heart. Though I would never say that out loud, would ruin his rep I would tease.

"You look worried." Daryl asked softly.

"Huh?" I ask, snapping out of my thoughts.

"I said, you look worried. What's wrong?" Daryl asked.

Daryl continued to look down at me with those eyes of his. His right hand rested on my hip, his other hand was on the side of my head, propping him up. I run my thumbs over his cheeks and stare for a moment before exhaling. He could always tell when my mind was heavy. I try to look away, but he lifts his hand from my hip and gently turns my head back to face him.

"Just thinkin is all." I whisper.

"Bout?" Daryl asked as he continued to stare at me.

"I'm not perfect, I'm flawed. You could have any woman you wanted, yet you chose broken, odd, Murphy." I sigh.

Daryl shakes his head and actually laughs, but it wasn't really a humorous laugh. He hooks his arm under my body and gently rolls us over so now it was me straddling his hips. He doesn't speak, just runs his hands up my sides, relieving me of my tank top. I didn't wear a bra to bed, so there I was, half naked, on top of my "dirty redneck" as I teased him. I look down at him, watch him run his fingers over the knife wound in my side, over the long deep scars around my stomach. His touch is loving, gently, everything opposite of what the rest of the group saw.

Daryl sits up a bit, but holds me firmly on his lap. He leans forward and kisses my stomach, kissed along the rough scars that tattoo my bare skin. His hands move up my back, drawing me to him. He holds me against him as he kisses my collar bone. He kisses his way up my neck, I shiver a bit in his arms as his lips reach my ear.

"Yer perfect to me." Daryl whispered.

"You're just sayin that." I whisper back.

"Bullshit, woman ya know better. Yer fuckin' perfect to me. Nothin's ever gonna change that. Sides, I happen to like yer name as well." Daryl growled in my ear.

"Well, if you say so." I growl right back as I press my bare chest against him.

"I do." Daryl smirked.

Before I knew it he rolled over, pinning me to the ground, looking at me with a devilish gleam in his eyes. He leans down, running his tongue along my neck. I pout a bit, he doesn't play fair. I reach down and pull his shirt off, tossing it on top of mine. Daryl continues his torture, running his tongue along my collar bone, down between my breasts, over my stomach. I squirm a bit, but Daryl's hands are there on my hips, making me hold still.

"Daryl..." I moan.

"Ah, there's what I been waitin' to hear." Daryl smirked as he slid my sweat pants down my hips.

"Damn you, Daryl Dixon." I moan.

"Now, what did I tell ya bout talkin to daddy like that? Don' make me spank ya." Daryl growled once more.

"Fuck you, ya dirty redneck" I growl right back at him.

Our little game had started. Daryl would grab me, pin me down and show me just what kind of man he was. I would pretend to protest, when all I wanted was for him to take me, claim me as his and never let me go. I wrap my legs around Daryl's hips as he kisses me, this was going to be quite an interesting night.

Now you're probably asking yourself, just how did I end up with Daryl Dixon? Well allow me to tell you my story. Tell you who I am, what makes me who I am today and how I fell for the asshole I met on a hot fateful Atlanta evening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So far so good? And yes, I did name her Murphy O'Connor because of Murphy & Connor Macmanus. ;) lol There is more to come, I promise. The next few chapters will be going back to tell the story of Murphy, her life before the breakout and how she came across the group.**


	2. Waking Up To Hell

**A/N- Well that wasn't too bad right? Now starts the events leading up to the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy, I have had so much fun writing thus far and we are only getting started. This chapter as well as others will deal with physical and mental abuse.**

* * *

><p>"Fuck" I mumble as I walk down the hall of my shitty apartment building. I never expected life to be this way, I had hopes and dreams. I work my fingers to the bone for a crappy ten dollars an hour, working for a call center. I live in a crappy part of town with my abusive redneck boyfriend. But then I'm damaged, my soul has been broken for years, my voice is rough from the years of crying out to God to help me. Maybe this is what I deserve, after all, mommy was a crack head and daddy was an abusive alcoholic. I was taken from them when I was seven, after my mom tried to trade me for crack to an undercover cop. I bounced from foster home to foster home until I was seventeen. Some families were nice, others were just looking to collect the pay check that came with me. At seventeen I met Toby, he was sweet. Always seemed to look out for me, he seemed like what I needed. He protected me and we became the best of friends.<p>

Oh, how I would love to tell you how we fell in love and lived happily ever after, but then I hate to lie. No, Toby and I began dating and all was well and good until one night. He wanted to take our relationship further, I told him no. We argued, he was drunk and he decided to backhand me and take what he wanted. I ran the next morning, didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to get out. I stayed away from Toby for about a week, but stupidly I took him back. He apologized, bought me flowers and things were good, for about a month. Then the beatings started, I fought back, gave him as good as he gave me. I made him bleed, broke a few bones. I swore I would never be like my mother, but here I am, just like her minus snorting crack and trying to sell a kid.

I fish in my purse and pull out my keys, I jam the key in the door and push it open. I was hoping for time to myself, but Toby was home early. He was laying on the couch, a bottle of beer hanging from his hand watching some stupid western movie. I roll my eyes as his whistles at me, he likes when I wear skirts to work. I mumble a "hey" at him as I slip off my shoes. I head to the kitchen, looking for something to make for dinner. I exhale softly as I find left over chili from last night. I grab it, toss it in the crock pot and let it heat up. I take a slow, deep calming breath, looking to unwind for the evening. Soon though I feel hot breath on my neck, arms around my waist. Instantly I want to cry. I hated his hands even on me, it made me feel dirty, used. I try not to shiver in disgust, but I fail. He sensed it, it's why he is now violently turning me around.

"What's wrong?" He inquires.

"Nothing, just had a long day. Not in the mood." I answer quietly.

"What, you fuckin' someone else? That it?" He growls.

"No, I'm not. I'm just not in the mood because I'm tired." I sigh.

"Not like you could find anyone better than me. You're used up Murphy, you belong to me cause no one else is gonna ever want you." He laughs almost mockingly.

I sigh and push him away from me. I hate him so fucking much, but he has done a good job of convincing me no one else is ever gonna want me. I'm not a model, I'm not a sexy vixen leading lady. He grabs my arm and I yelp. I throw a punch and it lands right in the side of his head. He growls and grabs a handful of my hair and drags me into the living room. I manage to break away and spit at him. I grab the first thing I can, a book, and chuck it at him. I know I'm only pissing him off more, but I am not going to just take his beatings, I never have. Who knows, maybe on some level I am so fucked up that I like this. I like the fact he is now on top of me, on the floor, throwing shots to my face as I try and block them. Maybe I like kneeing him between the legs and pushing him off me. Perhaps there is an animal inside me, that's why I am now clawing at his face. Maybe part of me enjoys the blood that is now under my nails.

We wrestle around on the floor, he punches me in the chest, I bite his arm. We are both now bloody and bruised, tears are streaking down my face as I slap him. He grabs me by my hair as he gets up. He slings me into the coffee table and kicks me for good measure. I curl up in a ball and he laughs. I know this fight is over as he calls me pathetic. Yeah I know I am. Just like those broads I call stupid on tv, I stay with him because no one else is going to want me. I hear him walking away, into the bedroom and closing the door. I lay there, bleeding onto the hunter green carpet. My body is too sore to move, my ego too bruised.

I lay there for what seems like hours. I don't hear Toby anymore, he's probably passed out in the bedroom. I finally find my way to my feet, I let out a soft hiss in pain. I drag myself to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. God, this fucking hurts. I stare at my reflection in large vanity mirror. The side of my face is bruised, my lip is busted and my nose must have been bleeding, judging by the smear of blood on my upper lip. I slowly take off the black tank top I had on, revealing bruises already forming. My abdomen littered with boot prints, my arms had hand prints on them. Fucking sexy, right? I just stare at myself, I disgust myself. I look down at my wrists, two long diagonal scars, one on each wrist. I am reminded of my moment of weakness. After Toby raped me, I tried to kill myself. Next time I would remember not to slit my wrist in a public bathroom.

Soon the tears start once more. The dam broke and I couldn't hold on anymore. I sink to my knees and cry. Cry because I feel so helpless and alone, so worthless and I want nothing more than to sink into a black abyss, never to rise again. I fall to my butt and bring my knees to my chest. I rock gently as I cry, wishing I could escape. My life has become full of nothing but pain and anger. I hate myself, I hate even looking at myself in the mirror, because the bitch looking back at me is pathetic, weak and good for nothing. I am so tired of even attempting to be strong, I want to give up. But then if I did that, it would make me a bigger coward than I already am.

Minutes pass, I compose myself. If Toby sees me crying he will only mock me. I slowly strip and turn on the shower, making the water as hot as I can stand it. I have to wash this blood away, attempt to wash away the memory of another fight, even though I know it will never happen. I hiss softly as I climb into the hot shower. For a few moments I feel peace, I can let myself escape, if even for a few moments. I bask in the glow, drink in my moment of solace.

After finishing my shower, I grab the pajama pants and tank top I left in the bathroom this morning and slip them on. I tie back my long black hair, it's almost down to my waist now. It's the only thing that makes me feel somewhat pretty. Well that and I have grown to liking my two toned eyes, left one is hazel the right one is green. For a split second I smile, but the sound of Toby grunting pulls me out of my dream like state. I sigh and walk out of the bathroom, into the darkened bedroom to see Toby passed out on his side of the bed. It would be so easy to run, but I choke those thoughts down and I walk over plopping down in bed beside him. I lay as far away from him as I can, I hate to be touched. Not just by him, but most people. I curl into a ball and close my eyes, letting sleep consume me. Maybe tonight I will dream about being loved and cherished, who knows.

Before I know it, it's 8am the next morning. I wake up and rub my head, I'm off work today. I look over to see Toby still passed out, I grumble and get up trudging into the kitchen. I go through my morning routine of flicking the coffee pot on, grabbing a bottle of juice from the fridge before I walk over and turn on the tv. I wasn't paying much attention, on my off days I go out to the shooting range. I hurry and get dressed not wanting to have a confrontation with Toby. I sigh softly and grab a black case from next to the couch. I flick the tv off, grab my keys and I'm out the door. Luckily, the shooting range is right around the corner. I'm so lost in my own thoughts that I don't notice how deserted the streets are, how eerie it seems. My mind is still cloudy from the fight with Toby and right now I just wanted far, far away.

Just as I approach the corner building that reads Smith's Gun Shop & Range, the front door opens and an arm yanks me inside. I yelp, but it was because the hand latched on to a fresh bruise. Before I know it I'm dragged to the back as I hear someone say "barricade the fucking door." When I'm finally let go I see I'm in the range area of the store. I see the owner John and his wife Linda, my friend Abby and her brother James and I see our friend Joshua running back from the front. I look around, still in shock. Abby pulls me into a hug and begins to cry. I hug her back and look towards John for some sort of explanation.

"Haven't you watched the news, dear?" John asked.

"Um, not really...just heard them babbling around some virus." I say as I hold on to Abby.

"I thought you were dead." Abby whispered as I now felt James and Joshua hugging me as well.

"There has been some sort of outbreak, the government is involved. It's pretty serious, we're being told to evacuate." John said.

I look around, my first thought was to get Toby, but then something happened. Something evil crossed my mind, why should I risk my life, if this was as serious as people were saying, to save that bastard? I finally let go of Abby, Joshua and Joshua before picking up my case. I sit it down on a near by table and open it revealing my two black Desert Eagle Mark XIX .357 Magnums, complete with fluted barrels. I hear a bit of laughter, it was Abby. What can I say, I like guns, but that's a topic for another day, right now I need to figure out what the fuck is going on. I look to John, he is in his mid fifties, as is his wife.

"So, what are they saying?" I ask as I sit down.

"This virus, turns people into zombies." Joshua said.

"Zombies?" I laughed.

"Yeah, Zombies. Look out back, I shot one in the head this morning." Joshua said.

"It's true. It was Bruce, the guy who ones the corner store. His face was almost torn off and without Joshua, he would of ripped my arm off." Abby whispered.

I sat and just stared, I was still lost. I went to bed and the world hadn't ended and now I am being told there are zombies trying to rip people's arms off. I sigh and reach out to grab Abby's hand. I see the fear in her eyes, she's trembling a bit. I'm becoming a bit scared to, nothing scares Abby and now here she is on the verge of tears. There must be some serious shit going on outside the doors, this was a lot to process.

"I...so um...what are we going to do?" I ask.

"Only thing we can do, load up and move out. We can't last long around here." Linda answered.

Before I could speak John stepped up and took control of the situation. He looks at me and nods, he was like a father to me, so I wasn't going to question him.

"Alright guys, grab bags, load up the ammo in the back. Linda, James and I will grab the weapons. We can take the truck out back. We need to be out in ten minutes." John said.

I began to follow Joshua and Abby, without question. Sure, I was lost as hell, but I knew I had to go along with everyone else. I was going to survive what ever the fuck this was. I thought about Toby one last time as I stick my Desert Eagles in the waist of my jean shorts. I follow the others to the back with my gun case, prepared to cram it full of ammo.

It's funny, it only took the end of the world as we know it to get away from Toby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well? What do you think? I am quite happy with this chapter. I know it's a bit sketchy, but I promise more will be explained as we go on. Stay with me. I promise more exciting stuff to come.**


	3. Getting To Know You

**A/N- Still with me? I love you guys BTW, I hope I am providing you all with quality entertainment. ;) Remember, let me know what you guys think. This is where the M rating REALLY comes into effect LOL. Shall we? Oh side note, yes Murphy's guns are the ones used by the boys in The Boondock Saints. To answer a few inquires I had about them.**

* * *

><p>God I don't think I can cry any more. It's been two weeks, I'm tired, hungry and I'm starting to give up hope. We've lost John and Linda, lost them to a horde of walkers right outside the city. God, I can still hear Linda begging for help, see John's eyes when I had to put a bullet in his head. Joshua went his own way, said he needed to find his girlfriend in Tennessee. We loaded him up, sent him on his way with a prayer. James, we lost him too. Lost him when he decided this world was too much and he put a gun to his head. Abby took it badly, but she too had started to feel that way. Started losing hope, but I begged her, please don't leave me all alone in this hell hole. I pleaded with her, and for me, she stayed, she promised to never leave.<p>

Now we stand over a make shift grave for James. Abby and I are holding each other tight as we cry. I comfort her, tell her it's going to be ok, we have each other and we'll make it. I know it's all lies, I use to say tomorrow's never promised, now...the next hour isn't even a promise. I whisper and tell Abby we had to go, being out in the open this long isn't good. She nods and we move back towards the truck. I heard about the CDC, we're heading there, hoping there is something there. We both climb into the truck and head out, I hold Abby's hand in mine as we drive.

Hours later, we arrive at the CDC, Abby is asleep so she isn't able to witness the destruction or sense my heart drop at the sight of lifeless rotting bodies. I almost choke from the scent of death in the air, I wanted to scream out. Ask God why he has let this happen? Ask God what have people like Abby and I done? I laugh a bit though, yeah ok, maybe I deserve it a bit. I did leave my abusive boyfriend back in the city to fend for himself, but he deserved it. Plus I left his good for nothing ass food and he had his swords. I slowly creep my truck along as Abby begins to stir. My heart breaks for her, she is losing hope fast. I grasp her hand as she sits up in the seat. Before she can speak I tell her it's ok, tell her everything will be fine. I'm like the older sister between us, it's why she listens and looks to me for reassurance and I try my damndest to give that to her.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a caravan coming. A Winnebago, what looks like a station wagon and bring up the rear is a old beat up pick up. Survivors? Oh how I hoped. I mean the walkers couldn't drive, so obviously they were among the land of the living. Though at first glance Abby and I looked like walkers. Our hair was matted and caked with the blood of our fallen family, clothes stained with our blood and the blood of others. My lips were cracked and had been bleeding, I had a cut to my right shoulder. Abby had bruises and cuts along her arms. We were definitely a sight.

Abby and I both share a look, wondering if we should approach the coming survivors. There was strength in numbers nowadays, not to mention, should they be hostile, Abby and I are both dead shots with our desert eagles. Abby looks around, but I grab her chin, turning her head towards me.

"We'll be fine, I see a few survivors heading this way, maybe they can help. You trust me?" I ask.

Abby looks around before nodding. I hand her her desert eagles before tucking mine in the waist of my jean shorts. We climb out of the truck just as the caravan comes to a stop. I wave my arms, I don't want to yell out and attract any walkers. Abby and I slowly walk towards them, one hand on our guns just as a tall man wearing a sheriff's uniform steps out of a station wagon. Others follow him, cautiously staring at Abby and I, weapons ready to be drawn. The sheriff approaches me as he begins to speak.

"Are you two bit?" He asked.

"No, just a lil worse for wear. We came looking for refugee, but obviously it's a lost cause." I answer.

"We're here for the same reason." He answered back.

"I'm Murphy O'Connor, this is my friend Abby Bell." I say as I extend my hand.

"Rick Grimes." The Sheriff answers as he shakes my hand.

Rick turns towards the group and points as he speaks.

"My wife Lori, son Carl. That there's Shane, T-Dogg, Dale, Jacqui, Andrea, Carol, her daughter Sophia, Glen and Daryl." He introduces them.

"I hate to break up this lil meetin', but hows about we get in that damn buildin' before night fall." The man named Daryl snapped.

I looked at him, just what I needed another hot tempted redneck. I roll my eyes and draw my guns, Abby does the same. I nod to Rick, we had no choice right now but to work together. Abby and I work back to back, covering our area as the group moves. We make it to the door and I hear Shane say nothings here, Rick seems to think other wise. I hope Rick's right, I made it too damn far to die tonight. Abby and I keep our guns trained as Rick yells at the camera he swears moved. The next few minutes were a blur, Daryl, Rick and Shane argued a bit and then the doors opened. We all rushed inside, weapons still drawn. We yell out for someone, anyone.

"Any body infected?" I hear a voice call.

"One of our group was, he didn't make it." Rick said.

A light haired man steps from the shadows as I lower one of my guns. I was still a bit shaky, but as Rick lowered his gun I lowered my other.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" The man asked.

"A chance." Rick said with a gulp.

"That's askin' an awful lot these days." The man said.

"I know." Rick said as he held on to his rifle.

The man had yet to let go of his rifle as he approached us. I feel Abby take my hand as we watch the exchange. Everyone looked nervous, maybe a little scared. I felt bad for the children, this world was scary enough for us adults, I couldn't imagine what they were going through. There was a silence, the man looked us all over. We were all worse for wear, all looked like hell. I could see he was debating, wondering if allowing us in was such a good idea.

"You all submit to a blood test, that's the price of admission." The man said.

"We can do that." Rick answered.

So far I have figured out Rick must be the leader, Shane seemed like second in command. I look around, Carol stood out to me. She radiated "abusive relationship" and for a second I wondered if the redneck was hers. I know it's bad to judge someone by their "cover", but men like Daryl and Toby were all the same.

"You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed." He spoke as he pointed.

Some rush to get our things while others keep watch. Once we are all safely inside the door slams shuts. For now I feel a bit at peace, at least for one night I would have the comfort of NOT having to look over my shoulder. I watch Rick introduce himself and then the man introduces himself as "Dr. Edwin Jenner". After that we all board the elevator. Abby stays close to me, I hug her and tell her it's gonna be ok. That's when I feel it, Daryl's eyes on me. I can only imagine what he's thinking. I try to ignore him, but soon I meet his glare and he looks away.

After we all submit to blood tests, shower and eat. We're told we can wonder around, but given the ground rules. Abby went to bed, she was exhausted. I would have, if my mind wasn't racing. I was sitting with Andrea and Carol, Andrea was looking at my freshly washed cut. She was doctoring it for me as we talked softly.

"So, where are you from, Murphy?" Andrea asked as she bandaged the cut.

"Atlanta, Abby and I both made a run for it with others. We lost them along the way." I sigh.

"Sorry..." Andrea and Carol both whisper.

"It's ok, it's like the new way of life around here." I say.

The three of us sigh, Andrea slowly stands up and bids us a goodnight. She tells me if I or Abby need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I smile and nod as she walks away. I look at Carol, she's quiet, reserved and won't look anyone in the eye. Classic abuse symptoms, I should know, I have them too. Only I looked people in the eyes unless Toby was around, he wasn't above fighting in public. I stand up slowly and move to sit down next to Carol. She looks towards me, a bit confused as I speak softly.

"Carol?" I ask.

"Yeah?" She says in a small voice.

"Something on your mind? You know, besides the world going to hell." I whisper.

"To much to mention, honestly." She answers.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I left so much back in Atlanta." I say as I sit back on the couch.

Carol and I sit in silence, I watch as her daughter Sophia comes in. I smile at Sophia and she smiles back, she asks her mother to come read to her. Carol smiles and nods, they both wish me a good night before disappearing down the hall. I exhale loudly before reaching over to grab the bottle of Jack Daniels off the table. I take a long chug, the alcohol burned, but in a good way. If nothing else it would help me forget the shit storm that was my life. I lay my head back and close my eyes for a moment. I wanted to scream, cry, break something, but I knew I couldn't. The sound of someone clearing their throat jolts me from my thoughts. I lift my head and see a shirtless Daryl walking into the room. Just great, I ditch one redneck and end up with another.

"Evenin'" He says.

"Evenin'" I reply back.

He doesn't say much at first, just sits down on the opposite side of the couch and takes a swig from his bottle of Southern Comfort. I know I was being harsh, but I couldn't help it. I look over to him, he looked beaten and worn down, like the world rested on his shoulders. I take another swig of Jack before I speak.

"Don't like drinkin' alone?" I ask, just because it was too quiet.

"Only quiet place away from everyone." He answered without looking at me.

"Thought you would be with Carol." I implied boldly, I had to know.

Daryl looked at me as if I was crazy, he raised a brow and then laughed sarcastically.

"Me and Carol? Don' think so. She's a nice lady, but not my type." He answered, but his tone conveyed "mind your business."

"Oh...sorry...I just assumed..." I was cut off.

"Well assumin' makes people look like assholes." He shot back.

"Yeah, well..." I stop.

I just sigh and take another drink. Daryl seemed content to sit in silence and drink with me, least he wasn't like Toby in that way. Toby was a loud drunk, Daryl seemed to be the opposite. It seemed like an hour or two passed, both our bottles were more than half empty, but we were still up right. I was a bit tipsy though, Daryl looked at me and laughed, even though he was tipsy too.

"Lightweight." He slurred at me.

"Ah, fuck you, redneck." I mumble.

"You wish, ya look like ya need a good lay. Prolly wouldn't seem so uptight." He laughed before he drank.

"Oh, and what is that, your offer?" I mock him a bit as I take a drink as well.

"Yer the one over there undressin' me with yer eyes." He says in a smart ass tone.

"You're the one lookin like a fuckin' virgin." I say standing up.

"Bitch, please. The only virgin here, is you. But anytime ya want daddy to show ya a few things, I'm right here." He says with a cocky smirk.

I knew this was the alcohol talking. We both take long drinks from our bottle, I wasn't in control of my actions at the moment. Before I knew it I was straddling Daryl's lap, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and kissing him roughly. He grabbed me and held me against him. God, I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. My body wanted it, craved human contact, craved arms around it and right now it craved Daryl Dixon. Maybe it was the mix of alcohol and frustration, I mean it's not like I actually liked Daryl, I barely knew him. In a time before this, right now I would be a slut, but I didn't care. I moan in between kisses as Daryl stands up. I hold on to my bottle as I wrap my arms and legs around him. He had an arm around me, the other still gripped his bottle of Southern Comfort.

We barely made it to his makeshift room, which was an office with a mattress on the floor. He pushes me against the door, making it slam shut. He looks at me, we both down what's left in out bottles and toss them a side. He kisses me roughly, I can taste the Southern Comfort on his tongue as it explores my mouth. I take off my shirt, throwing it across the room as I break the kiss. Daryl buries his face between my breast as I lay my head back, moaning his name. This was wrong, so wrong, but at the moment it felt so fucking good. His hands groped me as I ground my hips against him.

Daryl turns us around and tosses me onto the mattress. He leans down and kisses me again as he roughly pulls my pants off. I sit up, without breaking the kiss, and help him rid himself of his pants. I growl at him and pull him down on top of me. He was sloppy, it was ok though, so was I. I lick and bite at his lips as he rolls us over so I was on top of him. I break the kiss and look down at him. By now all my mind was on was getting a good lay from a drunken redneck, I was going to regret it in the morning, if I even remembered it. I lean down and run my tongue up his bare chest, he tasted like salt and smoke, if I wasn't drunk it would of been fucking disgusting, but right now I was like an addict, I wanted more. I moan softly as I feel Daryl put his hands on my hips and thrust up.

"Fuck me!" I say as I let out a long moan.

Of course he obliged, what man wouldn't? He was rough, I thought I was going to explode, but it felt so good. I lean down and kiss Daryl, hard, he wraps an arm around me and rolls us over. I wrap my legs around him and dig my nails into his back. The last thing I remember is yelling out his name as he broke the kiss.

"Fuck", was what I mumbled the next morning. My head felt like it was going to fall off and roll away, but then a bottle of Jack Daniels will do that to ya. I groan and hold my head for a moment, I go to turn over and roll right into a lump. At first I thought it was Abby, until I realized Abby didn't have a dick.

"OH MY GOD!" I thought to myself.

Of course right in this moment I realize that under the dark blue blanket, I was naked. What did I do? No, wait, more like WHO did I do? I knew I was going to regret looking behind me. Sure enough there was Daryl, stark naked as well. I groaned once more, the thought of me and him kind of made me sick. I left one redneck and fucked another, I'm batting 0 and 2 right now. I shake my head as I asked myself what the hell I was thinking. I go to move, but the sound of Daryl groaning stops me. Of course he couldn't be like Toby and STAY passed out. Before I knew it his blue eyes locked with mine. We stared at each other for a bit, I didn't really know what to say. "Hey, thanks for the drunken night of sex" really wasn't a good line.

"Um, hey..." I say, still waking up a bit.

"Hey..." He answers back.

"So, I um...I don't do this kind of thing." I ramble.

"Yeah, neither do I." He answered as he got up.

I sit up, holding the sheets against me as I watch him pull on his pants. Typical man, but then I wasn't expecting much from him, he was just a stupid redneck. A stupid, good in the sack, redneck. He mumbled something at me and walked away leaving me naked and alone. I was a bit relieved actually, I didn't want to face him completely, yet. I lay back down for a moment and close my eyes. Last night, the parts I do remember, seemed like the first bit of peace I've had in a while. For those moments I felt free, unafraid. Now my head was swimming and I felt like I was going to puke.

I hear the door open and I open my eyes, I see Abby slowly walking in. She was smirking and carrying a cup of coffee, of course she already knew. I sit up just as she sits down on the edge of the bed. She hands me the coffee and then just stares, I know she has a billion questions and wants to laugh at me. I sip the coffee and wait for her to finally speak.

"So..." She inquires.

"So, what?" I answer nonchalantly.

"You and Daryl?" She giggled.

"There is no me and Daryl, drunken sexual frustration, is all it was." I replied, mildly annoyed.

"Oh, whatever. You liked it." She giggled more.

"I hate you right now." I say sarcastically.

"But you apparently love DIX-ON!" She giggled more as she fell back on the bed.

I just down the coffee and fall back onto the bed, he did make me forget my troubles for a night. I run a hand over my face and tell Abby to hand me my clothes. She giggles, grabs them from the floor and tosses them at me. I was glad to see that, even if she was making fun of me, she seemed relaxed for now. Though I at least knew, somewhere inside me, Daryl wasn't the gossiping type so I was grateful for knowing this wouldn't get out. I get dressed and head out with Abby, in search of breakfast and more coffee.

For now I wanted to forget that I just spent the night on top of Daryl Dixon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know, who regrets a night with Daryl? What will happen when they confront this? Will there be forgiveness? Blood shed? Who knows. You just gotta wait and see.**


	4. Aftermath Pt 1

**A/N- WOOT! Chapter 4! Ya'll ready for this? **

* * *

><p>I watch the CDC, or well what was left of it, burning as we drive away. I can almost still feel the heat from the flames, the jolt from the blast. I sit shot gun with Daryl Dixon, just what I fucking wanted. The blast threw my truck back into a tree. Abby had teased me and made me ride with Daryl, while she took up with Shane and Glenn in the RV. The ride had been quiet so far, Daryl was focused on the road and I was focused on my thoughts. Even back at the CDC we hadn't discussed last night, I sensed Daryl wasn't the "talk about your feelings" type, which I was grateful for. I laid my head back against the seat of the truck and closed my eyes. We had planned to find a place to camp for the night, then head to Fort Benning early the next morning. I was so tired, so drained of everything. I talked with Rick, he said Abby and I could stay with the group, no one seemed to mind. It was nice to relax, just a bit and know someone had our backs.<p>

"So, you ever gonna tell me why you seem so uptight?" Daryl said, breaking the silence.

"What? Why do you say I'm uptight?" I ask, without opening my eyes.

"You always lookin like yer gonna jump outta yer skin." He answered.

"Have you not seen the world as of late?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you don' seen me lookin' like I got a stick up my ass, twenty four seven." He answered bluntly.

"Oh yeah, you're mister calm, cool and collected. Shall we revisit the rocket launcher comment?" I say sarcastically.

"If I'm dyin', it's gonna be on my terms." Daryl said.

"Are we gonna talk about last night?" I finally got the courage to ask.

I see Daryl glance at me, I was a bit relieved to see he kind of looked a bit tense about it. This was a plus, part of me didn't want to talk about it, but the other at least wanted to know something about the man I just had a one night stand with.

"What's there to talk about? We got drunk and fucked. I'm not lookin' to have some feel good cuddly moment now." He answered.

"Good, because neither was I. I'm not in the business of screwing random rednecks." I shot back.

"What the hell did you just call me?" He growled a bit.

"I called you a random RED...NECK. Open your ears." I say in a venomous tone.

I watch Daryl's hand grip the wheel, I was pissing him off, but then he seemed to piss me off and I really didn't even know him. But then, I really didn't want to know him, I didn't have much luck with men like him. Yes, I know, I shouldn't judge him, but nowadays I was skeptical of almost everyone.

"Ok, what the fuck did I do to ya? You've had this is huge fuckin' chip on yer shoulder towards me since we met." Daryl growled without looking my way.

"And why do I gotta tell you anything?" I crossed my arms.

"Cause I wanna know, my truck, my rules." He said.

I roll my eyes as we sit in silence. He was so fucking stupid, and a bit arrogant. I catch him finally glancing at me as he drove, he didn't have the same look Toby did when he was pissed. No, Daryl's eyes seemed a bit soft still, even though I knew he was probably calling me every name in the book in his head.

"I just know your type of guy." I whisper.

"My type? What the fuck? Ya know, maybe you'd be happier if ya weren't so fuckin' judgmental of people. You don't know nothin' about me." He laughed sarcastically.

"I know enough." I mumble.

"Fuck you, ya stupid bitch." he growled.

That was the end of this conversation. I stared out the window as Daryl drove on, I wanted out of this truck as soon as possible. I sigh softly and close my eyes, my mind wondered to Toby. Was he still alive? If he was, could he find me? I know he was going to be pissed, pissed that I left him to fend for himself. I wasn't guilty, he would of done the same thing to me, only he would of took all the food and weapons.

"Finally!" My mind screamed as we stopped. Daryl grabs his crossbow that rested on the seat between us and climbs out of the truck without a word. I slowly climb out as well and walk over to help unload a few things from the RV. I glance over towards Daryl, who was unloading his tent from the bed of the truck. I shake my head as I turn to help Carol unload her tent. Everyone was so quite, focusing on getting their tents up and getting ready to hunker down for the time being. Abby and I continued to help out, if we were going to stay with these people then we were going to pull out own weight. As I work, setting up mine and Abby's tent, I could feel her eyes on me. I knew what she wanted to ask, but I wasn't going to be the first to bring it up to her. I see her smirk as she stops and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Well..." She questioned.

"Well what?" I asked as I drove the last stake into the ground.

"Daryl..." She said.

"What about him?" I was playing dumb.

"You guys talk?" She inquired.

"Barely, he's not someone I wanna hold a long conversation with." I exhale as I stand up.

"Don't you think you're being a bit hard on him, Murph? I mean, I know we know nothing about any of these people, but have you tried?" She asked as she looked at me innocently.

"Ugh! I don't know...yes...no...I don't know." I answer as I grab my desert eagles from the ground where I left them as I pitched the tent.

"Murph, I know you see him as another Toby, but honestly I don't think he is. Look around us, all these people are worn and wounded. Even if he was like Toby, this world now, it's changing people." Abby says as she looks at me.

I knew Abby was right, she normally was. I was level headed, but I had a temper too. Abby on the other had, Abby was a thinker, planned things out and would always choose the right path. She also called me on my bullshit, it's part of the reason I love her so much.

"Ok, FINE...maybe I have been a little bit of a bitch." I say.

"A little?" Abby asked sarcastically.

"FINE! I've been an uber bitch, complete with horns and drool. Ya happy now?" I ask in a playful tone.

Abby laughs, putting an arm around my shoulder as we walk towards the group.

"Yes. All I'm sayin' is, these people, including Daryl, are just as hurt as we are, just as stressed. All I'm sayin' is give him a chance." She says.

I sigh and say "fine" as we walk up to the others. I look around and finally notice the looks in their eyes were the same as mine and Abby's. Just like us, they too had their lives ripped apart, everything they had was taken and they were tossed into this new hell, just like Abby and I. I glance towards Daryl and think maybe I have been harsh. I mean she was right, even he had some part of his life ripped away from him.

"Ok, tonight we all stick together. We can take turns on watch, to make sure everyone gets some sleep. We have a long road ahead of us." Rick advised.

Everyone nods before the women and kids head over to the RV and the guys begin to make a game plan for the evening. I hear Daryl say he was going to hunt for something to make dinner out of. Abby looks at me, I know what she was thinking. I shake my head, but before a knew it, she was calling out to Daryl.

"Hey, Rick said we should stick close. Maybe you should take someone with you." Abby stated as she shoved me towards Daryl.

"That's up to her. Jus keep out the way" He said looking at me.

I glared at Abby, fought back a smart ass remark and pulled one of my eagles out. I roll my eyes and tell her I was gonna shoot her later. Abby just laughs and heads over to see if she could help out the guys. I trudge towards Daryl and soon we're heading into the woods around camp. Daryl had his bow ready, I walk behind him, my eagle trained. We're still in silent mode, waiting for the other to swallow their pride and utter the first word.

"Daryl..." I whisper.

"What?" He answered back.

"I'm...I'm sorry for what I said. I was wrong for judging you." I say without looking at him.

"Forget it, not the worst thing that's ever been said to me." He says as he lowers his bow a bit.

"I know I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." I continue to whisper.

"I said it's ok, so drop it. I'm not all into sharin' feelins." He said as we paused to look around.

"I'm just saying, I'm not normally such a bitch." I say, finally looking at him.

"Coulda fooled me." He answered as he looked back at me.

"I'm not, I'm a total sweetheart." I managed to laugh quietly.

"Yea, well again, coulda fooled me. Ya jumped me like a wild cougar." He smirked a bit.

"Fuck you, Dixon." I joked.

"Ya already did that." He gave me a cocky smirk.

I stood their shocked, did he really just say that? I couldn't really be mad, it wasn't like I was moaning "no, stop" at him last night. No, it was the opposite. I was begging him for more, begging him to move faster. I shake my head at him and roll my eyes.

"I will shoot you." I say.

Daryl just laughs as we continue on. He didn't seem to let too much get to him. I mean, I bet he had a temper, but something told me that was if you gave him a reason to be violent. I shake my head and continue to follow, watching Daryl's back and keeping an eye out for possible dinner options. I laugh a bit to myself, this time last month I was bitching about no food in my fridge. Oh, how things change.

"So, what's yer story." I heard Daryl ask.

"Whatcha mean?" I inquire.

"I may seem like jus another dumb redneck, but I'm not as stupid as people think. I notice things. Like, you look me in the eye, but it's like ya look right past me, you flinch when someone touches ya, you look down at yer feet alot. Carol does the same thing." He whispered that last part.

"Just shy." I lied.

"Bullshit, I know the signs. Not to mention I'm guessing yer man was abusive, maybe even a redneck..." He trailed off as he looked at me.

I sigh, what use was it hiding things? He had hit the nail right on the head. I lower my eagle and look at him. I already hate the cocky grin he gets, like he knows he's right and waiting for you to admit he's right. I flip him off and walk around him. I hear him laugh, he shakes his head as we walk.

"Oh, look at you now, being all smart. Don't hurt yourself, Dixon." I say sarcastically.

Again Daryl just laughs sarcastically as we walk. Honestly, I admit, he didn't seem too bad. He seemed more level headed than Toby, but had a temper that could make Toby look like a baby. I go to speak, but stop as I hear a few branches break. Daryl lifts his crossbow as I train my eagles in the direction of the noise. On instinct, not to mention it's how I work with Abby, I press my back against Daryl's. He doesn't say anything, just lets me move with him as we track the sound. I look around, keeping an eye out for walkers. I hear Daryl growl just a bit before I feel him shoot his bow. I spin around, ready to take a shot when I stop. There at Daryl's feet was a small deer. I was relieved at the fact it hadn't been a walker. I watch him walk towards it and pull the arrow from it, it was still alive, but too wounded to run. I lift my eagle and do the humane thing, bullet between the eyes. Daryl looks at me almost as if he approved.

"I see ya ain't afraid to get yer hands dirty, princess." He smirks as he slings his bow over his shoulder.

"Shut it, or I'll make you carry this deer back by yourself." I answer.

Daryl just gives me a cocky smirk as I toss him one of my eagles. He looks curiously at me, not sure what my plan was.

"It will be easier to shoot than your bow, should we encounter a walker on the way back, while carrying this deer." I answer.

Daryl nods and we both work to hoist the deer up, tonight we were going to eat well, it would help us for the trip to Fort Benning. We walk silently, but it wasn't an awkward silence, more like a peaceful one. I found myself kind of enjoying it. I holster my eagle as we approach camp, I can hear the others already commenting on the deer. Daryl and I toss it on an old picnic table as the guys come over to inspect it. I slowly back away from the group, letting Daryl take credit. He glances at me and I nod before turning and walking towards my tent. Abby passes and smiles at me, I smile back and tell her to wake me in two hours because I was going to tell Rick I can help on watch. Abby nods and I disappear into the tent.

I lay my eagle aside, making note to get the other one from Daryl later and lay down. My head was starting to hurt and I had caught myself thinking of Daryl. I silently curse myself, I needed to not be thinking such things in the middle of the fucking apocalypse. The last two days have felt like a blur, I knew what I was doing, but everything was moving too fast.

I feel someone gently shaking me, I groan a bit and roll over. As I open my eyes I see Carol sitting next to me, Abby must of let her in. She looks down at me concerned. I rub my eyes and sit up, I feel like I've been hit by a truck. I guess things were hitting me harder than I realized. I look at Carol and smile softly. She is like a mother hen almost, she seems to want to take care of everyone.

"Carol? What are you doing?" I ask politely.

"Abby is patrolling with Shane, I heard you crying in your sleep." She answered.

Of course I was, when I was stressed I always talked in my sleep. I run a hand through my unruly hair and look around. Night had fallen, Abby must of left me to sleep. I sigh softly as I look back at Carol.

"Yeah, sorry. Just been stressed, but then yeah, look at the world." I laugh a bit.

"It's ok to be scared. If I um, if I can ask...who's Toby?" She looked at me curiously.

"My ex." I whisper and look away.

"Oh..." Carol answered and placed a hand on my leg.

I knew Carol could tell there was more to Toby then him just being my ex. I flinch a bit and Carol withdrawals her hand. She looks at me, brushes my hair from my shoulder revealing a scar. I could feel her eyes on me, I wanted to tell her to leave, I could take care of my self, but honestly, at the moment, I couldn't. I sniffle a bit and refuse to look at Carol, if I did my wall would break and I would be crying like a stupid little girl. I guess Carol sensed it and drew me into a hug. It's funny, I barely know this woman, yet here she is seeming to sense my problem and comforting me. Before I know it I wrap my arms around Carol and hug her back. We slowly break apart after a minute or two and I offer her a smile.

"Thanks." I say.

"I recognize the signs. Toby...he...he abused you, didn't he?" She asked softly.

"Yeah...I tried not to piss him off, other times I would fight back. It was an endless cycle." I say as I pull my knees up to my chest.

"My husband, Ed...he was a good man at one time. Then he changed, turned into this new person after Sophia was born, he never wanted a child. I knew with a child, I would have someone who loved me and who I could love with my whole heart." Carol smiled a bit as she spoke of Sophia.

"Sophia is a beautiful little girl, you did a good job. She's a sweetheart." I say with a smile.

"Thank you." Carol smiled back.

Carol and I continued to talk, bond and relax a bit. We had something in common, we both had been with horrible men. It's funny all it took was the end of the world to make us leave them. I smile as I listen to Carol, she was really a smart woman. Something inside told me I could confide in her. I could get use to this group of people, maybe even Daryl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Short I know, but this is and the next chapter go together. I didn't want her to reveal too much yet. :) I hope ya'll are enjoying the ride thus far.**


	5. Aftermath Pt 2

**A/N- Are you guys still with me? I hope I haven't bored you to death yet. heh. This is a continuation or a part two, of chapter 4. Let's dive in, shall we?**

* * *

><p>We were all sitting around the fire, bellies full of deer meat and laughing at the stories we were all telling. Abby was telling everyone about the time we tarred and feathered a kid when we were in school. I laugh as I sit attempting to play go fish with Sophia and Carl. The more I was around these people, the more I felt like they were my family. I felt secure for the first time in a while. I had only just met them, but they quickly grew on me. T-Dogg was quite, but seemed like a good hearted person. Rick and Shane were both strong willed men and I felt safe under their leadership. Dale was old and wise, Andrea was strong, she took nothing from no one. Carol, she was quickly becoming like a mother to me, she listened in the tent, offered her support and I'm grateful to her. I could see Abby was happier, she was talking and warming up. Of course I also caught her eyeing Shane, I laughed a bit at that. She always liked the type that radiated "Alpha Male" and as long as he was good to her, I didn't mind.<p>

Then there was Daryl, I've begun to wonder if I have judged him too harshly. At first I thought he was just like Toby, but now I see he seems to be so far from that. He's rough around the edges, but he seems to have a good heart and a good head on his shoulders. He was the hunter of the group, without him we would probably starve. Toby would of let us starve without a second thought. I laugh as Sophia taps me and draws me from my thoughts. I sit my cards down and tell them I would play again later. With a nod, they both smile and say "ok." I climb to my feet and walk over, sitting down next to Dale and Glenn.

"Evenin' fellas." I say.

"Evening." Glenn says with a smile.

"How are you holding up, dear?" Dale asks with concern.

"Better than before. I'm making progress." I say with a smile.

"That's good, you seem to have perked up." Dale says.

"Just the stress of this new world, having to look over my shoulder to make sure I don't have a walker after me. Looking after Abby." I say as I look around.

"Yeah, I know it can be hard. But as long as we stick together, we'll make it." Glenn assures me.

I like them, they are both so kind. Glenn is kinda of dorky, but he tries. Dale is wise and set in his ways, I can tell by how he carries himself. It's funny to see all these different people together coexisting. I smile a bit as Lori walks by and offers me a bottle of water. I accept and whisper "thanks". Lori is a sweet woman, I can appreciate her strength. I look back at Glenn and Dale as I take a long drink of my water.

"So, what's the story with you and Abby?" Glenn asks.

"We've been best friends since seventh grade. She's a year younger than me, she is like a little sister. We've been through hell and back...and well I guess back to hell now." I laughed a bit. "She and I promised to always have the others back. She's all I have left in the world". I smile as I glance towards her.

"That's good." Dale says with a smile and a yawn.

"Gettin' tired on me?" I ask.

"I think I'll get a few hours before it's my turn on watch. You two behave yourselves." Dale says as he gets up.

Dale smiles and pats me on the shoulder before walking towards the RV. I look at Glenn and then wave Carl and Sophia over. I ask them if they have ever played Spades before. They shake their heads and I smirk. I tell them I'm about to show them. I tell them boys versus girls, losers have to wash the winners clothes. Everyone laughs and agrees. We all settle in for not only a game, but a chance to pretend for a little while that life was normal.

About an hour, maybe two passed. Sophia and I were winning, laughing as Glenn told Carl they would come back. For these hours, we were normal, walkers were forgotten and our hearts were a bit lighter. Then the rain came, Carol, Lori and Andrea made a break for the tarp we rigged up, Glenn, Carl, Sophia and I gather up the cards and run for the tarp. We were laughing as we ran, but then I decided to stop. I handed the cards to Glenn and ran back out into the rain. I laughed, spun around and looked up at the cloudy sky. The rain was cool, refreshing and washed the dirt from my skin. I hold my arms out and spin freely, enjoying this moment, allowing the rain to cleanse my soul. I hear laughter, I stop and see Sophia and Carl both spinning next to me. We all three start dancing, laughing and splashing around. Glenn, Andrea, Rick, Lori and Carol all watch us, but then Sophia and I stop, we look towards Carol and motion towards her. She looked unsure, but Lori manages to nudge her out. Sophia and I pull her towards us, I tell her to enjoy herself. I tell her we're free. She smiles and spins with Sophia and I. This was one of those small joys in life people talk about.

The rain begins to slow, Rick and Lori wave Carl towards their tent after they bid everyone a good night. I wave and ruffle Carl's wet hair. I say goodnight to Glenn and Andrea, hug Carol and Sophia and watch them all walk away. I couldn't help but smile, the happiest moment of my life has now become a dance in the rain in the middle of the world ending. I shake my head and laugh a bit. I spot Daryl walking towards me, he had been out in the woods for a bit. He was soaked, but somehow I don't think he minded. I wave at Shane and Abby, who wave back. They had a little longer to patrol before Daryl and I took over. I walk over and sit down on a lawn chair we had under the tarp. As Daryl passes, I call out to him to get his attention.

"What, no squirrel?" I ask.

"One of these days woman." He says as he walks under the tarp.

"You're gonna what?" I say.

"If I tell ya, then it ruins the plan." He says as he sits down next to me.

"Whatever." I laugh.

I get up, only for a second and walk to the RV to retrieve my eagles from Dale. When I return, Daryl is still there, I admit, I thought he would bolt. I sit back down, placing my eagles down on my lap.

"So, tell me, what's the story of Daryl Dixon?" I ask.

"Whatcha mean? There ain't much to me, whatcha see is whatcha get." He answered.

"Nice to know." I laugh.

Daryl laughs a bit as well, things with him and I didn't seem as tense. He was kind of growing on me in a way, when I stopped comparing him to Toby, he was actually a decent guy. I lean back in the chair as I check my guns, making sure they were loaded and ready to fire if needed. I can see Daryl watching me, I look at him, but he continues to watch me.

"You're good at that." He says.

"Thanks. My friend Linda taught me how to shoot, these were a gift from Linda's husband John." I say.

"You handle yer weapon well". Daryl added.

"Years of practice." I say.

Daryl nods just as I see Shane and Abby approaching. Abby was smiling at Shane, listening intently to the story he was telling. I shake my head, I could see it in her eyes, she had a crush on Shane. I didn't blame her, Shane was cute and looked like he could protect her. Shane and Abby stop in front of us, causing Daryl and I to stand up.

"Ya'll ready?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, ready as we'll ever be." I answer as I tuck my guns in my waist band.

"Imma catch a few Z's, wake me if you need me Murph." Abby said smiling at me.

I watch her walk towards our tent. Once she is safely inside I watch Shane walk away as well. I look at Daryl and take a deep breath as we begin to walk. As we walked, Daryl decided to break the peaceful silence.

"Murphy? If ya don' mind me asking, what were yer parents thinkin'? Don' see many girls name Murphy runnin' around." Daryl asked.

"Who knows, my mom was probably cracked out and daddy was away drinking." I say.

"Ah, sorry." He says.

"Don't be, I'm not. Not my fault, they're probably walkers by now, that's if they lived this long." I say.

My voice lacked compassion, I know, I can't help it. They never did anything for me, doubt they even missed me when child services snatched me away. I shake my head and laugh a bit.

"What about you? Where's your family." I ask.

"No clue, my brother went missing. Still lookin' for him, he's all I got in this world." Daryl spoke as we walked the edge of the woods.

"Sorry to hear that." I say.

"Don't be, not yer fault." He says.

"You got a hard time accepting compassion, don't you?" I say.

"Jus like you? Yer one to talk, you have this wall around you. Then around that wall is an electric fence guarded by pit bulls." Daryl says as he glances at me.

"I had to learn to be that way, life kicks you in the teeth and I had to make sure I was ready to pick my teeth up, stuff them back in my mouth and move on." I say.

"Intrestin' way of lookin' at things." Daryl says.

I nod, Daryl was turning out to be a good listener. I look around and sigh. Toby enters my thoughts, I don't know why. Something tells me he's still out there, somewhere. I silently hope he never finds me, I don't want to risk my friends. Not that I think he could match Daryl, Shane, Rick and T-Dogg, but still, why risk it? I look at Daryl and smirk a bit as I catch him looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Who's Toby?" he asks.

"Huh? How do you know about Toby?" I inquire.

"You just whispered his name." Daryl says.

"Oh..." I said while calling myself a fucking moron in my head. "He...he was my boyfriend." I say.

"Was?" Daryl asked.

"What, is this twenty questions?" I ask.

"Jus curious is all." Daryl says.

"Nosey is more like it." I laugh. "Yeah, was...I left his good for nothing abusive ass back in Atlanta." I say.

"'Splains alot." Daryl says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

I grab Daryl's wrist, but flinch when he quickly spins around. He looks at me, I shake my head as something told me I was stupid.

"You flinchin' for starters, ya look like you were expectin' me to hit ya or something. Yer lookin' down at yer feet again. When ya were out in the rain earlier, the look on yer face, it's like you were washin' somethin' away." Daryl said.

I admit, I was shocked. How did he read me so well? Why did he pay so much attention? I sigh as I squat down for a moment, resting my forearms on my knees.

"Ok, fine, you're right. Toby was an abusive son of a bitch. He beat on me, then one day I started beatin' back. I got tired of taking shit from him so I fought back." I say.

"Well good for you. No man has a right to lay his hands on a woman. And before you say it, NO I have never laid my hands on a woman, in a violent way". Daryl said as he leans back against a tree.

"I never..." I was cut off.

"You were thinkin' it. Maybe one day, you'll stop comparin' me to Toby." Daryl said softly.

I look down, I felt like a bitch. He was right, I judged and compared his every more to Toby. I knew it was wrong, I knew I needed to give him the benefit of the doubt. I look up at him and offer him a small smile

"I know...I'm sorry." I whisper.

"It's ok, not like I'm not use to it. People look at me and think, stupid backwoods redneck. I can't blame you, but I jus hope one day you'll see past it." Daryl said.

I stand up slowly, I nod and sigh. Daryl was right, I needed to stop, he wasn't Toby, no, he was turning out to be so much better. We begin to walk again, in the silence I study Daryl. I watched the way he carried himself, he seemed like he held the weight of the world on his shoulders. His shoulders seemed to always stay tense, his back straight and he stomped more than actually walked. Then it happened, I found myself wondering what color his eyes were? I don't know why, it was just a random thought, well that and I never really looked into his eyes enough to take note. I let a few more moments of silence pass before I speak.

"Hey Daryl?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Do you think maybe...maybe we could start over?" I inquire.

"Start over?" He asked as he glanced at me over his shoulder.

"Yeah, we got off on the wrong foot. I know I was wrong and I wanna fix it." I say.

"Don' see why that would be a problem." He says.

I smile, Daryl seemed to not hold a grudge against me, which made me happy. I really did want to start over, to let him see that I wasn't the judgmental bitch I made him think I was. I gently grab his hand to make him turn around and face me. I smirk as I extend my hand to him.

"Murphy O'Connor, pleased to make your acquaintance." I say.

Daryl looked at me funny for a moment, but then smiled as he shook my hand.

"Daryl Dixon, ma'am." He says with a laugh.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, right?" I say.

"Woman, yer crazy." He says as he winks at me.

We begin to walk again, not really discussing anything specific. I tell him about my cat, he tells me about an old hunting dog he had and how his dad shot it, then told him it ran away. Daryl was proving me wrong about him, proving those first assumptions I had about him wrong. He seemed like a nice guy deep down, good listener and funny. I laugh as he tells me a joke about a redneck and his dog. I shake my head and smile. We let hours pass as we patrolled and continued to talk about random things.

"Wait, you're sayin' you saw a Chupacabra?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I did. I was out huntin' and I turned around for a split second, when I looked back it was gone. Don' laugh." He says.

"Sorry, it's just, never met someone who actually saw one." I say.

"I know what I saw." He says.

"I'm not doubting you, just shocked is all." I say, giving him a reassuring smile.

We continue to walk, I found myself enjoying this time with Daryl. I know, shocking right? Even though we were in hell, patrolling for walkers, I felt relaxed. We make another round, around the edge of the woods before heading back to sit under the tarp. I lean forward, resting my forearms on my knees as I look around, making sure to keep my guard up and listen for noises.

"I hate to be a mood spoiler, but um...you think maybe we could talk about the other night?" I ask.

"What about it?" Daryl asked while looking around.

"That was the first time I ever did anything like that. I don't normally get drunk and jump into bed with people." I say.

Daryl looked at me, I couldn't really tell what he was thinking. He didn't seem as judgmental as I seemed to be at first, but I was still nervous.

"We all seem to be doin' things we never would of done before, nowadays. I normally don' do things like that either." He says.

"I guess part of me, I was looking for an escape. I thought that escape would be at the bottom of a bottle of Jack Daniels." I say while scratching my head.

"I think we're all lookin' for an escape." He says as he glances towards me.

I couldn't figure out why I didn't regret my actions, sure I seemed like I did, but deep down I didn't. That night with Daryl, for those hours I was free, the world around me didn't matter. I felt human, I felt more than fear and anger. I guess I was grateful in a way, grateful for those moments of solace. It could of been worse, I could of woke up with Glenn or T-Dogg. Not that they are bad guys, but they aren't my type. I laugh a bit to myself as I shake my head.

"It's hard to believe that this time a month ago, I was bitching about my life sucking." I shake my head once more.

"Life's funny like that." Daryl says.

"Yeah, it is." I smile and stand up. "Let's take another walk." I smile.

Daryl nods and stands up. He lets me walk past him before he beings to walk. Who knows, maybe this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. I joke a bit and ask Daryl if he wanted to go hunting Chupacabras with me. He laughs and tells me to shut up as we walk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- If you haven't noticed, I have been trying to keep up with the show, there will be parts I add in that don't go in order of the show though. You guys enjoying so far? Thanks so much to those of you who have added me to your Alert and Favorites lists, I appreciate it and I'm happy people are enjoying my work. **


	6. Can't Lose Hope

**A/N- Ready to crack into Season Two? I am going to change a few things, but I am going to try and stick to the story. :) Thanks to everyone thus far who has taken the time to read my story, I hope I have given you guys quality reading material. Cookies to who ever spots the two Boondock Saints quotes (Hint: One's from the first move & one's from the second). Brownie points to Anna, who found The Boondock Saints quote back in Chapter 3. Murphy saying "Fuck Me" was quoted from Norman in the deleted "Ma Calls From Ireland" scene. Shall we continue?**

* * *

><p>The sun had just risen, everyone was already up, dressed and finishing packing. We were leaving some of the vehicles behind, downsizing I called it. I sit in the bed of Daryl's truck braiding my hair as I watch him siphon the gas from it. He glances up and smirks at me, he is so smug some times. Last night he teased me about my hair, said he never saw a woman with so much hair, told me if he needed a place to hide that my rats nest would be perfect. I roll my eyes and tie the rubber band into the end of the braid. I hop off the bed of the truck and go to help Abby load things into the RV. I smile at Lori and ruffle Carl's hair as they pass. He smiles at me and I tell him he owes me another card game. Even though we were moving out, things didn't seem so tense. Yeah, we were all still afraid, but the fact we were in a group seemed to ease that fear. Once everything was loaded I walk over to Daryl, who was walking Merle's bike towards the group.<p>

"So, can I be your biker bitch?" I ask with a grin.

"If ya wanna be." Daryl says with a smirk.

I laugh and pick his crossbow up, I sling it gently over my shoulder, having respect for a powerful weapon. That's one thing John taught me, always respect your weapon, or it can turn on you. Daryl watches me climb onto the bike, I see, as he looks at me, he was wondering something. I go to ask, but realize what he was looking at. I have yet to be seen, out in the open, without my eagles. I lift the dingy white long sleeved dress shirt I wear, not only revealing a green tank top, but my gun holsters. I forgot I had stuffed them in my duffle bag when we fled John's gun shop. Daryl nods in approval as he climbs onto the bike. I look and see Shane helping Abby into the RV, she waves and I wave back.

"Be safe." I yell.

"You too." She yells back.

Daryl looks over his shoulder at me as I wrap my arms around him. I raise my brow at him and tell him to shut up. He just gives me a cocky smirk and starts the bike. I wave at Carol and Sophia, who smile and wave back. I notice Daryl just stares at them, he kind of just stares at everyone. Daryl tells me to hold on as he takes off, with the others falling inline behind us. I admit, I was enjoying the ride, the wind in my face, even if I did rest my forehead on Daryl's back a few times for a break.

Hours seemed to have passed, but we begin to slow down a bit. There was a traffic snarl, cars everywhere, rotting corpses inside some of them. I cover my nose and mouth, the smell was horrible. The scent of death was all over, but here, it was overwhelming, just like at the CDC. I knew the others had stopped, Dale may not be able to fit the RV through this. Daryl circles back around and makes his way towards the RV.

"See a way thru?" Dale asks.

Daryl and I look around, he nods over his shoulder towards Dale as if saying "follow me." Daryl turns the bike around and begins to slowly lead our caravan through the mess. It was like a graveyard, some got away, others you could see died while waiting on help. I felt bad for these people, I say a silent prayer for them, if God is even listening anymore. I didn't realize that I was holding tight to Daryl until I hear him ask me if was I ok. I loosen my grip and say sorry. Apparently he didn't seem to mind as he didn't say anymore than that. I look over my shoulder just in time to see Dale's radiator blow. "The hits just keep on comin'", I think to myself. Daryl stops and looks over his shoulder as well, I hear him mumble, he was a bit annoyed.

"I said it, didn't I say it? A thousand times, dead in the water." Dale says I watch him climb out of the RV and walk around to the front.

I slowly climb off Daryl's bike, sitting the crossbow down on the seat. I see Shane, Glenn, T-Dogg and Abby climb out as well. I walk over to talk to Abby as Shane walks towards Dale.

"Problem Dale?" He asks.

"Oh just the small matter of being stuck in the middle of no where with no hope of..." He trails off.

Dale was now looking at Daryl who was beginning to go through the back of a station wagon that sat in front of the RV.

"Ok, that was dumb." Dale finished his sentence.

"If you can't find a radiator hose here..." Shane says.

"There's a whole buncha stuff we could find" Daryl says as he looks through the station wagon.

"Siphon more fuel from these cars for starters." T-Dogg says as he walks away.

"Maybe some water?" Carol asked.

"And Food..." Glenn adds.

Before anyone else can say anything, Lori steps forward.

"This is a graveyard..." She says.

Everyone looks at her, I agree. What we would be doing is looting, but we had no choice, we had to survive. I say another silent prayer, ask for forgiveness and understanding. There was a moment of silence, we were all unsure if this was the right thing to do, even if we knew it had to be done.

"I don't know how I feel about this." Lori says.

"Alright, Alright here we go." T-Dogg says.

"Alight ya'll, come on. Just look around, gather what you can." Shane says.

Everyone begins to slowly scatter, searching for things. Abby and I walk along a row of cars, trying to ignore the smell, the sight of dead bodies and just focus on finding useful things. I stop as I see Carol over by a car holding up a red shirt. If I didn't know any better, I would think she was enjoying herself. I notice Lori staring at her, kind of judging her.

"Ed never let me wear nice things like this." She says.

She keeps digging through the car, I smile and pat her on the back as I pass. She looks at me and smiles back, I whisper "it's ok" causing her to nod. Under normal circumstances, none of us would be doing what we are right now, but then none of us would probably have ever met or even talked to each other. I know for me I would have never associated with Daryl or T-Dogg. In a way, this was the only good thing to come of the apocalypse, it brought us all together and was bonding us as a family, a very odd, unorthodox, family.

About after thirty minutes or so I turn to see Rick running towards us, I see him motioning for us to get under the cars now. "Walkers" I think as Abby and I drop to the ground and roll under a near by truck. We both reach for our eagles, and have them ready to shoot. I panic a bit, and hold Abby's free hand, lacing our fingers together. I can see the others under the cars as well, I make eye contact with Daryl and he puts a finger to his lips. I nod, and squeeze Abby's hands. I can hear them moaning and shuffling. Rotting flesh and blood scrapping across the ground. I'm trying to stay brave, but I'm scared out of my fucking mind right now. I look towards the water truck Shane found, he is motioning for Abby to keep her eyes on him, I can feel her shaking, I wonder if I'm shaking as well, I feel so numb right now. I continue to silently pray for this hoard to pass, for everyone to stay safe and pray I don't lose anymore people.

My heart was pounding, it seemed like hours were passing. How many of them were there? I see Carol crying, Lori comforting her as she tried to keep her quiet. I couldn't see T-Dogg, he better be ok I told myself. He had to be, he was becoming like family to me and I refused to lose even one of them. Suddenly I see Daryl roll out from under the his car. I wanted to scream "What the fuck are you doing?", but I knew I couldn't. I was panicking more now. Something had to make Daryl move, now I had to worry about T-Dogg and Daryl. God I wanted these things to pass, I needed to get to my friends, need to make sure they were ok. I glance towards the RV and remember Andrea was inside, I felt a bit better about that at least, she was smart enough to stay out of sight.

I could hear the shuffling and the moaning fading, they must be passing now. I exhale softly, but my body was still tense. I needed to find T-Dogg and Daryl, I need to make sure everyone was ok. I look at Abby and smile, she smiles back and I kiss her forehead. We lay still for a few minutes longer, just to put a good distance between the walkers and us. That's when it happened, Sophia poked out from under the car, God, I wanted to scream for her to stay put. Abby and I both stopped ourselves from yelling out as we see a walker drop to the ground and reach for her. Abby and I both roll from under our car, both eagles drawn. Sophia had already crawled under the guard rail and was running through the woods. Rick jumps the guard rail and runs after the two walkers that were after Sophia.

"Oh Lori, there's two walkers after my baby." Carol says as she runs towards the guard rail.

Everyone was back on their feet and running towards Carol. I knew Rick could handle it, I holster my guns and comfort Carol as Abby does the same. I look around for Daryl and T-Dogg, this situation was getting worse ever minute that passed. Finally I'm given some hope as I see Daryl and T-Dogg, I gasp a bit as I see T-Dogg bleeding, Daryl has blood on him as well. I rush over to them, going into mother hen mode as I begin to check them over.

"Don' tell me yer worried." Daryl says.

"About Theodore, yeah." I say.

Daryl and I were at a point now where we were friends, kinda, but we still gave each other a hard time. He knew I was glad to see he was ok. I help T-Dogg sit down on the hood of a car and take off the dress shirt I had on. I wrap it around his arm and tell him to apply pressure. Daryl looks me over and nods before going to see what the commotion was about. I doctor T-Dogg the best I could for now as I watch Daryl, Shane and Glenn head into the woods to help Rick. Carol and Lori stand watching the woods, Andrea and Dale continue to search for a few things, T-Dogg is resting and Abby and I sit on the hood of a near by truck.

"Did you ever think the end of the world be come so soon? It's not even Christmas two thousand twelve." She laughs.

"I know right? Plus I thought the world was going to end by fire, not by fucking flesh eating zombies." I add.

"God, I hope they find Sophia, she must be scared outta her mind." Abby says.

"I would be too, hell I am. This world scares me, I could of given up back at the CDC, but I knew I couldn't. You know me, I can't take the easy way out." I say looking off into the distance.

"Yeah, we have to survive for John, Linda and James." Abby says with a few tears.

"Aw, Abbz, baby come here." I say putting my arm around her. I kiss her head and reassure her. "It'll be ok". I say.

I hold on to her and let her cry on my shoulder, soon I find myself crying as well. I rest my head on top of Abby's as I feel a hand on my shoulder, it was Andrea, I put my arm around her and hug her. Moments pass, no ones moves. Finally I lift my head and look around before looking at Andrea.

"You're bleeding." I say.

"Not mine, walker in the RV." She says.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, I will be." She nods.

I hug Andrea once more before she goes back to searching. I look at Abby, I give her a faint smile and squeeze her shoulder. She smiles back and shakes her head, laughing a bit as she wipes away the tears.

"Ugh, this is getting us no where." She says.

"I know, but sometimes, nowhere is a good place to be." I add.

"Yeah, sometimes." She says.

"I know you're scared, you feel like you're slipping. Grab my hand, hold on tight, I won't let you fall, baby girl." I whisper.

That saying had been part of us for a long time. A promise to never let the other fall, to always hold the other up.

"Always." She smiled.

"So, what's the deal with you and Shane?" I ask.

"Whatcha mean?" She asks hopping down off the hood.

"Don't play dumb, you got googly eyes at him." I say hopping down as well.

"Oh hush, I don't wanna hear it." She laughs.

"Whatever!" I said sarcastically as I laugh.

"What about you and Daryl? You his biker bitch now?" She asks.

"There is no me and Daryl, he is just turning out to be a nice guy, that's all." I say.

"Uh, huh...sure. Murphy Dixon, I like it!" Abby teases.

"What, are you fuckin' five years old?" I joke.

"Just sayin. I wasn't ridin' bitch on Dixon's motorcycle, that was you." She says as she nudged me.

I laugh and flip her off as I walk away. I spot Shane and Glenn coming out of the woods, curiosity was getting the better of me as Abby and I walk towards them.

"Where's Rick, Daryl and Sophia?" Abby asked.

"Glenn and I came back to get everyone ready to leave, Daryl and Rick are still lookin for Sophia." Shane answered.

I look towards Carol and give her a reassure nod before I look at Shane.

"What's the plan?" I ask.

"Keep doing what we were, search for clothes, food, anything you think we can use. We need to start moving cars, we've already lost a lot of time." Shane says.

I nod and we all get to work, except Carol. I understand, I would be the same way. I walk by and squat down next to Carl, who was leaning against a truck. I smile at him and ruffle his hair. I know he was worried, he was still so young and was being put through very adult situations. I open my arms, offering a hug. He falls into my arms and I hug him tight for a moment.

"They'll find her. Daryl and your dad, they're strong, if anyone can find her I know it's them." I whisper.

"I know..." He whispers back.

Lori looks back and smiles, I nod and let go of Carl. I ask him if he wants to help me, tell him it will help him to not worry and everyone would be back soon. For a moment everyone pauses, Carol asks why were aren't out all looking. I can't say I blame her, I would be the same way. Shane is quick to get everyone moving and back on track, he assures Carol that Daryl and Rick are on the trail. I can't wait to get back on the road, we were sitting ducks right now. I head with Carl, Abby and Lori to gather more things as Andrea and Glenn continue moving cars.

It was getting dark when I see Rick and Daryl come back up the hill. My heart dropped a bit when I see Sophia wasn't with them. Abby and I join Carol's side as she begins to cry.

"You didn't find her?" Carol whispers.

"Her trail went cold. We'll pick it up again at first light." Rick says as he and Daryl climb over the guard rail.

"You can't leave my daughter out there all alone to spend the night in the woods." Carol says as she fidgets.

"Out in the darks no good. We'd just be trippin' over ourselves, more people would be gettin' lost." Daryl says.

I rub Carol's back as Abby hugs herself, the past two days have just been a clusterfuck. I shake my head and walk away, I needed a few minutes to myself. I let the others comfort Carol, while I took a few breaths to myself. I wanted to break, I wanted to just shatter into a million pieces. I sit down on Daryl's bike and place my hands on my knees. I look around at the destruction, the chaos that seems all around us. I allow myself to finally cry, allow the tears to run down my cheeks and splash against the leather seat of Daryl's bike. God how I was tired of being strong, I wanted to have someone to break down with. I wanted arms to hold me as I cried and I wanted someone to tell me it was ok, tell me that life wasn't as bad as I thought it was. I wonder if I would ever get that chance, ever have a chance again to be loved, to have someone look at me the way Rick does Lori.

I straighten up as I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Daryl standing there. He was dirty and bloody, he was squinting at me. He walks around and stands in front of me. He lifts my chin, when I try and look away. I knew he would probably make fun of me, or not understand how I was feeling, so you can imagine my shock when I feel his rough hand against my cheek and his thumb brushing my tears away. I look curiously at him, but he just moves his hand and wipes the tears from my other eyes, which almost made me cry more, no one has ever done that. No one has ever literally wiped my tears away, I continue to look at him for a moment.

"Thanks..." I whisper.

"No problem. Someone with eyes like those, shouldn't have em clouded by tears". He says.

"Eyes like mine?" I ask.

"Yeah, it was the first thing I noticed bout you. Never seen anyone with two different colored eyes. It's intrestin'." He says.

I can tell this was his way of trying to make me feel better, get my mind off of everything. I look up and finally notice his blue eyes, I offer a smile, even if on the inside I'm still crying. I know he wasn't good at having a weepy woman, so I sucked it up and laughed a bit.

"Don't be gettin' soft on me Dixon." I whisper.

"Soft? Please, woman you need to recognize." He laughs.

"Whatever, Dixon." I laugh. "I have Heterochromia Iridum, it gives me two different colored eyes. It's rare, not alot of people have it, it's more common in animals." I say.

Daryl looks at me, I can tell he was lost, but that was ok.

"Don't hurt yourself over thinkin' it." I teased him.

"Four words for ya..." He says as he looks me in the eye. "Arrow to the ass." He says with a cocky smirk.

I laugh and shake my head. For a few moments I felt better, but then the harsh reality of things sunk back in as I hear Carol talking to Rick, asking about her daughter and how he could have left her. I look at Daryl and notice the look in his eyes, even if he didn't say anything, this was effecting him too.

"Sophia?" I ask.

"Rick, he said he left her to hide in the creek bank, when he got back she was gone. Told her to follow the trail back, keep the sun on her left shoulder. Picked up her trail up, but at one point she veered off. Don't know what happened." He said with a sigh.

"We'll find her, can't lose hope...it's all we got." I say softly.

Daryl nods, the sun was setting fast and I knew we had to stick close to the group. Daryl and I slowly walk back towards the group to formulate a game plan. I offer to take the first watch, much to my shock Daryl offers to stay with me. Everyone nods, and heads off. Abby walks towards Carol and convinces her to join her inside the RV. I climb up on top of the RV, followed by Daryl. I sit down, pulling my knees to my chest and look around. Nightfall did a great job of hiding some of the destruction, some of the gore that was all around us. I sigh softly and slowly undo my braid, my head was beginning to itch. Daryl sits in the lawn chair, keeping a watchful eye as well. We have gotten use to the silent moments, we really didn't have to say much, there were times we just really enjoyed each others company. Enjoyed knowing someone had our backs. So that's how the night was spent, we had small talk, but for the most part we just listened. Wild animals rustle in the distance, but there were times where you could probably hear a pen drop. Moments like these I promised to never take advantage of again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hope you guys are enjoying the ride.**


	7. Breakdown Pt 1

**A/N- I can't believe that we are on Chapter 7. lol Congrats to Leslie and Leighann for spotting the Boondock Saints quotes. They were "The hit's just keep on comin'" (First Movie) & "What are you, fuckin' five years old?" (Second Movie). On to the story!**

* * *

><p>"Everybody takes a weapon." Rick says.<p>

It was still early, the sun had only been up for a little bit. Shane had come to talk to me and Abby, asked for now if we would be willing to relinquish our eagles. We were going out to look for Sophia and guns were too noisy. I sigh, I wasn't a fan of coughing up my weapon, but I had to trust Shane and his judgment. So there I stand, leaning against the RV tapping a katana I had found against my boot, Abby opted for a machete after we gave our guns to Dale. Don't ask how I found a freaking sword, cause I'm not even sure. We listen intently, trying to prepare ourselves for what we could possible run into. That's when Andrea made her presence known. She told Shane that we needed our guns. Shane disagreed, told her we didn't need people popping of guns at the slightest noise because that, would mean game over if a hoard of walkers happened to be passing. Andrea just rolls her eyes at Shane as Daryl steps forward.

"The ideas to take the creek up, bout five miles, turn around come back down the other side. Chances are, she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark." Daryl says as he walks away.

"Stay quiet, stay sharp. Keep space between you, but always stay insight of each other." Rick says.

"Everybody assemble your packs." Shane says.

Abby and I follow Daryl, Glenn and Shane as we lock hands. This was how we worked. I glance at Abby and nod as we wait for Rick and Lori. I take a deep breath, this was all so much to take in. I couldn't help but worry about Sophia, I didn't want to think the worse. I could tell some people, like Shane and maybe even T-Dogg were thinking the same thing, how long could Sophia last? I shake the bad thoughts from my head as we head into the woods. Abby and I were right behind Rick and Daryl, Daryl leading because he was out expert hunter. This life was still taking some getting use to, I was dirty, I knew I smelled and on top of that I think I'm getting sun burnt. We move through the woods, all primed and ready should an attack happen.

Though our little caravan slows down as we approach a tent. Anything could be inside it, Abby squeezes my hand and I nod. We stay back a ways, kneeling down and keeping out of sight. Everyone was thinking the same thing, maybe Sophia was in there. Daryl points to Rick and motions towards the tent. Daryl and Rick move forward a bit. Rick motions for everyone to stay back a bit and then crouches down with Daryl as if they were making a game plan.

"She could be in there." Shane says from his post behind us.

"Could be a whole buncha things in there." Daryl says as he rises to his feet.

Daryl moves forward, crossbow at the ready. We follow slowly, keeping watch. I don't know why, in the middle of this, I notice Daryl and his crossbow. He wields it with grace, like it was a delicate flower, like it was part of him. I shake my head, what the hell is wrong with me? Focus on the task at hand. I grip my katana as we walk, careful not to make any noise. Daryl motions to Rick before grabbing the large hunting knife from its holster. What was he like MacGyver, he had weapons everywhere. Again I shake my head, why the hell was I having thoughts about Dixon? I yell at myself to stop it as I kneel down with Abby and Lori.

Daryl drops his bow as he creeps up on the tent. Rick and Shane stand guard, watching, waiting for Daryl to reveal what's inside the tent. Daryl peeks around the tent before shrugging as he looks towards us. Rick nods before he and Shane turn towards us. He whispers for Carol and motions for her to come towards him. Carol rushes towards Rick, her eyes were full of hope.

"Call out softly, if she's in there, yours is the first voice she should hear." Rick says.

We were all holding on to hope, praying softly for a miracle.

"Sophia? Sweetie are you in there? Sophia, it's mommy. Sophia, we're all here baby. It's mommy." Carol spoke.

Daryl begins to slowly unzip the tent. We hold our breath, the moment was tense, I feel Abby squeezing my hand, I subconsciously squeeze Lori's hand as I hold it. "Please God, give us this one thing. Please, let her be in there and be ok." I pray. We slowly move behind Carol as the guys walk towards the tent. I place my arm around Carol and tell her it's ok, even if I know it was a lie. I hold her hand gently, trying to reassure her. We watch as Daryl enters the tent. God, the smell, it almost knocks us down. The heat much have cooked what ever the hell was making that smell. Carol calls out to Daryl, but for a few moments we got no answer.

"Ain't her." Daryl says as he finally comes out.

We breath a sigh of relief, but this also, once again, brought tension among us. If Sophia wasn't there, where the hell was she? I look around and run a hand through my hair. I rub Carol's back and sigh. It now seemed that every day, we got a kick in the face.

"What's in there?" Andrea asks.

"Some guy, doing what Jenner said. Opted out. Ain't that what he called it?" Daryl said as he slings his bow over his shoulder.

I go to speak, but suddenly bells ring out. They echoed through the trees, everyone looked around trying to figure out where they were coming from. Rick motions and we all take off running like bats outta hell. Maybe it was Sophia, I didn't get my hopes up this time, no one did really. We couldn't handle another disappointment. We stop and look around, it was so hard to tell where the bells were coming from, they echoed through the woods, so it was hard to pinpoint a location. Abby points South East, she has great hearing, we take off in the direction Abby pointed hoping she was right. Soon we come upon an old church, we race to the doors.

Shit, Abby tripped and landed hard. I stop, wave everyone on, I got her. I look down and inspect her bleeding knee. I shake my head and laugh a bit, she was always kind of clumsy. I look towards the door to see everyone staring at something, Then I see Shane and Rick move inside, Daryl handing off his bow to Glenn and then I hear it, walkers growling. I look back at Abby, I had to get her up. I struggle, but I manage to get her up.

"Oh my God, you have a big ass!" I joke.

"Shut it, Murph." She says.

I help her towards the church just as everyone files out. They hurry towards us, concerned for Abby, but also saddened by the fact the fucking bells were on a timer.

"You ok, Abby?" Shane asks.

"Yeah, just a bump and a scrape, I'll be fine." Abby answered.

"You guys go on, I'll get her back to camp." I Say.

"That a good idea?" Andrea asks.

"I have no choice, the sooner I get her back the less likely something bad happens. I got her and my sword, we'll be fine." I say.

Daryl hands over the gun he found in the tent, tells us to watch out and stay safe. He looks at me, it was like he wanted to say something, but didn't really know what. I nod and tell him get back safe. I begin to help Abby back up the trail, I keep my eyes peeled for walkers and Sophia. As we walk, well more like as I drag Abby along, I laugh out of frustration.

"Remember that Christmas party? I carried you home cause you got drunk at the office party?" I ask, trying to keep our minds occupied.

"Yeah, but if I wasn't mistaken, weren't you a bit tipsy too?" Abby joked.

"Least I kept my pants on." I laugh.

"Till you met Daryl." She shot back and laughed.

"Whatever, so I had a one night stand. It won't happen again." I say.

Granted I find myself not minding if it happened again, I know it's cliché, but Daryl knew his way around if you know what I mean.

"Suuuuure." Abby laughs.

"Shut up Abbz. Besides, it's not like ya know, I have time to properly date and get to know him. What, we have a nice evening dinner of squirrel, the moans of the walkers can be like a soft romantic melody, I can tell him how the dirt brings out his eyes, he can tell me how he loves the twigs in my hair. Titanic eat your heart out." I laugh.

Abby laughs as well, she understood me, and she probably could already sense that Daryl was growing on me and like all best friends do, she would continue to tease me about it. Not that I minded, I sensed soon I could tease her about Shane.

"So what's the deal with you and the Alpha Dog?" I ask.

"No clue what you're talking about?" She answers shyly.

"Please, if Rick didn't need him he would of hoisted you over his shoulder, and carried you back to camp." I tease.

"Oh he could carry me anywhere he wanted...I um mean..." Abby stammered as she caught what she was saying.

"You mean what you said, shut up." I laugh.

We continue on, just like always, we had each other. We were trying to keep our spirits up, even if the outlook was grim. Abby and I talk and laugh until we reach the highway. Dale comes over and helps me hoist Abby over the guard rail. We take her into the RV and sit her down. Silently I begin to tend to her ankle and knee as Dale sits down across from Abby at the small table. He starts telling me about T-Dogg, it didn't shock me. I look around and think God must have a sense of humor, that had to be it. I use to believe God never gave us anymore than we could handle, but now he had me in a choke hold and I was ready to fucking tap. I shake my head and tell Dale it'll be fine. Classic words I have gotten so use to saying. It will be alright, when nothing was alright. Once I got Abby doctored I kiss her forehead, tell her to rest then turn and tell Dale I would be back. I grab the Katana from the floor where I dropped it and headed out the door.

I walk a bit down the road and then turn, I kick the car next to me with my boot. I punch at it and kick it again. I nail it with the blade of my katana. I was pissed, frustrated, I needed to let this out. So there I was, taking my anger out on a Mercury Sable. I smashed the windows, slit the tires, anything I could do to help me let go of this anger. I was mad at the world, mad at God, mad at myself. I wanted to scream, but didn't have the luxury, walkers could be anywhere. I continue my assault, I think I bit my lip at some point because I taste a bit of blood in my mouth. I don't care though, I continue on.

Finally my legs give out and I fall to my knees, hidden between the cars and I cry. Nothing like before, no, I cry hard. I feel my body shake, I cough a bit. I cry for Sophia, the people that were left to die in their cars, my friends I've lost. I cry for the shape of the world, I cry for every member of our group, hell I even cry for the walkers. They were people once, they loved someone, someone loved them. They were someone's husband, wife, son, daughter, mother, father. I wrap my arms around my stomach as I let the tears fall. I was the strong one, I was suppose to hold it together, but my faith was failing me. I knew I had to carry on, but I wonder for a second if Jenner was right. Would it have been easier to opt out? Easier to just say fuck it all? Suicide is a mortal sin, but now I wonder if God would be forgiving under the circumstances. What was I thinking? I couldn't be that weak. I look up to sky, and just pray, even if I wonder if God even hears me anymore.

I guess time passed fast and I didn't notice. I've been sitting there on the warm pavement for a while now. I hear the sound of something coming towards me, there was no mistaking Daryl's stomp, even though it seemed heavier than normal. I sniffle and wipe my eyes as he approaches me. I move off my knees and sit down on the pavement. I now notice my knees bleeding, I guess from being pressed into the pavement for too long. Daryl stops and squats down in front of me. He lifts my chin, forcing me to look at him. His face was dirtier than before, his eyes were dark and his face told the story of his annoyance, anger and frustration. But I also notice his eyes seem to lighten as he talks to me.

"What I tell ya bout cryin'?" He says.

"I know, I'm just having a girl moment. I'll be fine." I say.

"Ok then, I'm not good with gettin' all emotional, but tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"Just wonderin', how many more hits are we going to take before we get off this fuckin' highway. How much more do we have to lose?" I ask softly.

"I know it's hard, but you can't beat yourself up bout things. Won't change nothin'. This is the life we all gotta lead." Daryl says as he inspects my knees.

"I know, I just feel like breaking. I want to shatter, but if I do then who is going to pick me up? I have to stay strong because I have to piece everyone else up and put them back together." I say.

I flinch a bit as Daryl wipes the blood off my knee with a rag from his pocket. He looks at me, unsure what to really say, but it's ok, I'm not expecting him to be my white knight. I lay my head back against the now beat up car. It was getting dark and I knew soon I would have to head back to the RV. Daryl shocks me though, he reaches up and brushes the wild hairs from my face. He leans in and kisses my forehead, I don't know why, I didn't ask. All I knew was he was actually helping me calm down, bringing me some sort of peace. I lock eyes with him, I can't really explain it, but I feel a bit better.

"Why?" I ask.

"Why what?" He says helping me to my feet.

"After the way I treated you, why do you seem to care?" I ask innocently.

"Honestly, I don' know. Jus something about you I like, 'sides, didn't we start over?" He says softly.

"Yeah, we did." I say

Before I know it, I'm actually hugging Daryl. I can feel he's tense, but I felt better when her put an arm around me. I could stay like this for a while, for a moment I felt safe in the arms of Daryl Dixon. I can't explain it, I don't want to explain it right now. Slowly I let go of Daryl and look up at him.

"Thanks Dixon." I say softly.

"Anytime, O'Connor." He says.

I grab the katana from the ground and smile, he kinda smirks back before we head to the RV. I send Abby with T-Dogg and Glenn, I tell her I will catch up with em soon. She makes me promise, and I do, I could never leave her. Daryl says he was going to try and get some sleep, I offer to come up and help Dale keep watch. I follow Daryl into the RV to retrieve my guns. I emerge a few minutes later and climb up to join Dale. I sit down and look around, it was another peaceful night.

"How are you holding up dear?" Dale asks.

"About as good as I can. Just wanna get off this damn highway." I answer.

"I know, it's rough. If you ever need to talk, I am always willing to listen." Dale says.

"Thanks Dale, I'm just afraid if I talk I'll break. Ya know?" I say.

"I know all to well, but sometimes it's ok to break as long as you can pick yourself back up." He says as he pats my shoulder.

"That's the thing, I'm afraid I won't be able to find all the pieces of myself to glue back together." I say running a hand through my hair.

"You have people around you, ones that would help you find all the pieces." He reassures me.

"I know, but all my life I have been the one to keep everything together, to make sure everyone was alright. I was the one to make sure at the end of the day things were ok." I say.

"And who takes care of Murphy?" Dale asks.

"No one..." I say while looking off into the distance.

"You have a chance to change that. Even though I'm not always a fan of his, Daryl seems to have taken a shine to you." Dale says.

"Daryl? He has too much on his shoulders to worry about me." I say.

"I think he would say otherwise." Dale says.

"Maybe, I don't know. I really don't think I want to find out. I have to choke this down and move on, there is no other option." I say.

"That may not be a good idea either." Dale warned softly .

I didn't answer, I just glanced at him. I knew he was right, but right now I had no choice. What was I going to do? Run into Daryl's arms and cry like some vulnerable damsel in distress, not likely. I shake my head pull my knees up to my chest. Dale and I sit in silence for a while, I was grateful he knew that's how I wanted it. Though soon the RV door opens, causing me to look over the side as Dale stands up. It was Daryl, followed by Andrea. Daryl waves his flashlight a bit, looking around.

"I'm coming too." Andrea said.

Daryl nods before looking at Dale and I.

"Imma go for a walk. Shine some light in the forest. If she's out there, it'll give her somethin' to look at." Daryl says

"You think that's a good idea right now?" Dale asks.

"Dale..."Andrea says rolling her eyes.

Daryl and I just watch the odd exchange before he glances up at me.

"Be careful out there, redneck." I say with a smile.

"Ah, yeah yeah yeah, woman." he says back.

I shake my head, I liked how the friendship with Daryl and I was progressing. To be honest, I didn't think I would have much interaction with Daryl, but I was quickly being proven wrong. I smile at Andrea and tell her she better come back safe. She nods as she and Daryl walk off. I look back at Dale who was just shaking his head.

"She still pissed about the CDC?" I ask.

"Yeah, you could say that." He answers.

"I can kind of see her frustration though. With all due respect, you did take away her option Dale." I say.

"I thought I was doing the right thing." He says.

"The road to hell's paved with good intentions. I know you thought you were doing the right thing, but it was her choice to make. I admit, for a split second I was going to take that option. You didn't give Andrea a moment to change her mind." I say.

"I'm sorry..." Dale trailed off.

"I know you want to be like a father to everyone, I know your need to want to take care of everyone, I have it too, but sometimes you just gotta let people make their own choices, whether you believe in them or not." I say.

"I know dear, I know." Dale said.

I smile and rest my chin on my bandaged knees. I was getting tired, but I didn't want to leave Dale on watch by himself. About thirty minutes pass and Carol emerges from the RV. I guess she could see how tired I was as she offers to switch places. I hop down and ask her if she was sure. She nods, tells me to get some rest. She hugs me and thanks me for my concern and for looking for Sophia. I nod and smile before climbing into the RV. I take one side of the small booth and rested my head on my forearms, down on the table. I was kind of shocked how fast sleep hit me, guess I was more tired then I knew.

I didn't know how much time passed, but I was jolted awake by the RV door slamming. I reached for my gun, but see it was only Carol. I watch her go back to the back in tears. I slowly get to my feet, I walk back towards her and kneel down next to her.

"Carol, I know it isn't much, but I'm here for you. I know it's hard, but we're gonna find her." I say placing my hand on her hip.

Carol didn't speak, just gently squeezed my hand for a moment before letting it go. I tell her I'm gonna head back out, but call out to me if she needed anything. She doesn't speak, but I know she heard me. I sigh softly and stand up, making my way out of the RV. As I step out I come face to face with Daryl, I could see the frustration on his face. I step aside, letting him into the RV. I nod towards Andrea and head back inside, I didn't want to be a part of any conversation she had with Dale. I sit down at the small table with Daryl, he sits his bow down on the bench seat next to him. I place my guns on the table and we sit in silence for a moment. I yawn and I could see Daryl was tired as well. I move so my feet were dangling over the side of the seat. I rest my head back against the wall and close my eyes. Soon I feel Daryl move and crack one eye to see him sitting in the same position I was, bow on his lap, with his eyes closed. I sigh and close my eyes back, but rest my hand on top of his as it rests on the table. I knew the worst was yet to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- The Katana is my little tribute to Michonne, I love her. Hope you guys are enjoying. ;) I'm intentionally being vague about Abby because she had her own story coming up. It's her POV and relationship with Shane. I love you all and thanks again for adding me to your Favorites & Alerts. I promise more Daryl & Murphy scenes are ahead. **


	8. Breakdown Pt 2

**A/N- So far so good? Not much to say right now, so let's jump in. Ya'll ready?**

* * *

><p>We were up at the crack of dawn, we were all eager to get up and get out. I felt bad for Carol, but we had to move on. We had to get off the highway and get back in touch with Rick, see about Carl, T-Dogg and Abby. I felt like shit, I admit. It was early, but already nearing ninety degrees. My jean shorts felt heavy and my tank top stuck to me. I buckle my holster, make sure my guns were locked and loaded. Andrea is behind the wheel of the car Shane had got working. I look at Dale and nod before climbing onto the back of Daryl's bike with him. I situate his crossbow over my shoulder and wrap my arms around him. I smile as he looks over his shoulder at me. Things were getting better between us, I was starting to count him as a good friend after he assured me no hard feelings about the first time we met. I rest my forehead on his shoulder for a moment, I guess he could tell I wasn't feeling well because I felt his hand on my knee.<p>

"You ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, just feeling a bit sick. It's the heat and the fact I haven't eaten in." I say.

He nods and puts both hands on the handles of his bike. I look over my shoulder to make sure everyone was ready, I wave and yell "let's go" just as Daryl starts the bike. We take off down the road to the farm the girl talked about. The wind was making me feel a bit better, the heat was enough to make anyone sick. I was a bit anxious, I wanted to reconnect with everyone, make sure they were ok. This has been the longest Abby and I have ever been apart since the outbreak.

I was so lost in thought I didn't realize I was hugging Daryl, my head resting on his back. He must not have minded because he made no move to make me let go nor did he say anything. When we finally stop at the farmhouse I hop off the bike, sit Daryl's bow down on the seat and run to hug Abby. She hugs me back tightly as Dale approaches Rick.

"How is he?" Dale says.

"He'll pull thru. Thanks to Herschel and his people." Lori says.

"And Shane, we would of lost Carl if not for him." Rick adds.

Dale hugs Rick and everyone takes a moment to reunite. Abby hugs Carol, I walk over and hug T-Dogg and tell him he had better be ok. I feel a hand on my back and turn around to see who I would learn is Maggie. She smiles and introduces herself. I shake her hand and smile. I was still feeling a bit sick, but I smiled and carried on. I even hug Shane, he was tense, but he hugged me back. I told him I was glad to see he was ok. I chalked his tension up to the stress of helping save Carl, Carl was like his son.

"How'd it happen?" Dale asks.

"Hunting accident. That's all, just a stupid accident." Rick answers.

Everyone nods, we take a moment to get acquainted with Herschel's people. I sigh in relief, everyone was ok and we could get back to looking for Sophia later. I scratch my head as Maggie walks up to me.

"You're not lookin' too hot." She says.

"Exhausted, hot and hungry." I say.

"Well, let's remedy that. Come on, I'll make you something to eat." She says.

I follow Maggie into the house, I admit I was about to gnaw off my own freaking arm. I sit down at the kitchen table and hold my head, the room was spinning a bit so I closed my eyes. I groan a bit and Maggie tells me it'll be ok. Minutes pass and then I hear a plate gently clank against the table. I open my eyes to an egg sandwich and a glass of juice. I smile and thank Maggie as she sits down at the table.

"So, where ya from?" She asks.

"Atlanta." I answer taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Same here." She says.

I could tell she wasn't sure what to talk about, there weren't many pleasant things to talk about nowadays. Like how's your family? Visit any other cites lately? I smile at Maggie before I take another bite of my sandwich.

"So, live here all your life?" I ask.

"Pretty much, I guess in a way it's a good thing now." She says.

"Yeah, I use to complain about lots of things, now I find I can't really complain about much." I say.

"Me too, this outbreak has opened peoples eyes I guess you could say." Maggie says.

"I've learned not to take things for granted anymore. I know I have to live each of my days like it's my last, cause well...yeah." I say.

"That's the truth." Maggie says.

"Thanks for the sandwich by the way." I say.

"No problem." She answers back.

I down the glass of juice just as the man named Herschel comes in. They are having a memorial for a man named Otis and would like everyone attend. I nod and stand up. I offer to do my dishes, but Maggie tells me to leave them. I head out the door to meet up with my group. I walk over and ask Abby who Otis was and what had happened as we help others collect rocks. She tells me about him and Shane going to get supplies to save Carl, how Shane said Otis told him to go ahead and he would cover him. She told me how Shane said Otis fell behind and he tried to save him, but to no avail. That explained Shane's tension, I felt for him, it must have been so hard for him, but Shane was strong, Shane could come out of this ok. Slowly we all gather for Otis' memorial. Abby and I both stand, hand in hand, silently praying for Otis, praying for his soul and that he finds peace with the angels in heaven.

Otis' wife asked Shane to speak, asked him to share Otis' final moments. Abby pats Shane on the arm, we both give him a reassuring nod. This was the first time I had ever seen Shane seem broken. Abby and I both cried as Shane told the story, I admit, it would of probably broken me as well. Abby walks over and takes Shane's hand giving him some sort of comfort. I look at Daryl, he stands stone faced, at times I wonder what he is thinking, wonder what goes through his mind at moments like this. Soon we all bow our heads as Herschel recites a prayer. Moments later we disperse, Herschel said we can stay till Carl is healed and we find Sophia, so we all head to unload our things and pitch our tents.

Once everyone was unpacked and settled in we all took a few moments to breath, relax and let things settle down. Abby and I drag out bags, pillows and blankets into the tent. We work in silence, I was more focused on not puking and Abby was focused on not putting to much pressure on her ankle. When we were done I had to say at least our tent looked comfy. We used the large comforter we had snagged from a store as the mattress and had a few sheets to bundle up in. Abby decides to lay down, I call her lazy and laugh. I slip out of my holster and lay it by the door of the tent.

"You don't need it anyway. Daryl and his crossbow will protect ya!" Abby teases.

"Ah shut it Abbz." I say as I flip her off.

She giggles and moves under the sheets as I walk out the door laughing as well. I shake my head and walk over to Daryl's tent, I had been thinking about what Dale said, maybe it would be good to talk to Daryl. I call out and he tells me to come in. I kick off my dirty boots and unzip the tent. Inside I see he has his bed set up, his bow laying by the door, ready if need be. He was laying down staring out the window of his tent. After zipping the tent back up, I walk over and sit down next to him on the blankets he was using for a bed. I stretch my legs out and cross my ankles before leaning back on the palms of my hands. I was fighting off sleep, I knew I had to train my body almost, make it adapt to this new way of life. Daryl glances at me and raises a brow.

"You look like hell." He says.

"Thanks Dixon, I appreciate it." I say.

"Jus sayin'. Maybe you should be sleepin' instead of runnin' around in people's tents." He says with a smirk.

I go to speak, but yawned instead. "Damn it," I think. Daryl just gives me a cocky "see, I'm right" kinda grin. I roll my eyes and laugh a bit, he is so smug at times.

"Shut up Dixon. I can handle it." I say.

"Sure, what ever you say O'Connor." He says and laughs a bit.

I laugh too and actually lay down, resting my head back against one of the pillows. I stare up at the top of the tent and exhale softly.

"What's gotcha thinkin' so hard?" Daryl asks.

"Life. What I left back in the city." I say.

"You mean 'sides yer shitty job and even shittier boyfriend?" He asks.

"Kinda, I have found myself wondering if he's still alive." I say.

I turn my head to look at Daryl who was now staring at me as he twirled an arrow between his fingers.

"Alive? Whatcha do leave him to fend for himself?" Daryl joked.

"Actually, kinda. The morning of the outbreak, I left early and went to the shooting range. When we headed out, Abby asked if I wanted to go get him...I said no. I figured he could handle himself. He had food, his own set of guns and I locked the door." I say.

Daryl just watched me, I wondered if he was thinking how bad of a person I was. I know it was wrong what I did, but I had to do it.

"I know I sound evil, but I had no choice. He would of done the same to me, only he woulda took all the food and the weapons and left me to die." I ramble a bit.

"It's ok, I'm not judgin' you. We've all done what we've had to do, lately." He reassure me.

"He wasn't always a son of a bitch. When I first met him, he was sweet. He bought me flowers and told me how pretty I was, he even wrote me a song. Then one day he changed, he got mad one night because I didn't want to have sex with him. So he um..." I trailed off.

I look at Daryl who had now rolled over on his side to face me. He studies my face and then places his hand on my cheek for a moment. Was Daryl Dixon actually showing concern? I sigh and close my eyes, I didn't want to relieve my past, but I had already started, might as well finish. I watch Daryl for a moment, watch as he brushes loose hairs from my face and waits for me to continue.

"He um...he raped me, said I owed it to him. I actually left him, broke all contact with him." I say with a sigh.

What happened next shocked me. Daryl reached over and gently pulled me into his arms. I don't know why he did it, don't know why I didn't pull away. Daryl moved onto his back, my head resting on his chest and his arm around me with his hand resting on my hip. I close my eyes, trying to hold back my tears. God I have cried so much lately, what the fuck was wrong with me? I keep my eyes closed, but rest my hand on Daryl's stomach.

"Of course when I was a dumbass, I took him back. He apologized, he begged me not to leave him. Said he didn't know what had come over him, promised it would never happen again. Yeah, he didn't rape me again, but he started beating me. The first time came when I was late from work, my manager dropped me off. Toby thought I was having an affair. He bloodied my nose, busted my lip and gave me a black eye." I sigh.

"Sounds like a real stand up guy." Daryl whispered.

"Oh yeah, then one day I just fought back. We would have these bloody fights, I knocked three of his teeth out and cracked one of his ribs once." I say with a sigh.

It was building up in me, I could feel it. I was letting go, the more I talked the more I seemed to have relief, seemed to have some sort of peace. Of course I didn't expect to be laying in the arms of Daryl Dixon while I exposed my self. I feel Daryl gently twirling a piece of my hair, I feel him rest his chin against the top of my head.

"Why did ya stay with someone like that?" He asks.

"Who was going to want me? I was used and broken. No one was going to wanted me after the damage Toby did, and Toby played a part in convincing me no one wanted me. Told me I belonged to him, I was his property. Said I could leave him, if I was ok with a life alone. I know, I'm an idiot." I say softly.

"No, yer not. No one wants to be alone. Granted I'm glad to know I was compared to such a nice guy." Daryl says.

I knew he wasn't mad, but I know I hurt his feelings, he would just never admit it. I look up at him and meet his gaze, I was glad he wasn't like Toby. Daryl was so much more, so much better than Toby.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"It's ok. For the record though, any guy should be glad to have you. Yer beautiful, smart and you know how to handle yourself. Don' let some fucker change yer mind about yourself." Daryl says.

"You know, you're not to bad yourself Dixon." I say. "I guess will go bother someone else." I say as I go to get up.

"Ya don' gotta." Daryl says as he stops me.

I look at him, I actually smile, I did find myself wanting to stay. Something about Daryl gave me comfort and I needed it right now. I lay my head back down on his chest and get comfortable. He puts an arm back around me and we continue to talk as he plays with my hair.

"You know, it's gonna be ok. We'll find Sophia, we'll survive." Daryl says.

"I hope so." I say.

"I know so." Daryl answers back.

I smile back and yawn. This was the second time Daryl brought me comfort and peace. The second time he gave me hope in this world and I was grateful to him. I close my eyes, I still wanted to cry. I had done such a good job not breaking down completely, that was until Daryl kissed the top of my head and whispered "Murph, it's ok". I felt a tear fall down my cheek, followed by more. Damn it, why did he have to be this way. Everything I wanted a man to do, he's done it. He wiped my tears away, hugged me tight, reassured me. I had told myself he would be just like Toby, but he wasn't, he was nothing like Toby. Toby could never be even a tenth of the man Daryl was. I feel Daryl gently rub by back and tell me it was ok once more.

"Daryl?" I inquire.

"Yeah, Murph?" I asks.

"Thanks." I say.

"For?" He asks.

"Listening and telling me it's gonna be ok. For not judging me like I did you." I say softly.

"Don' mention it." he says reassuringly.

So in silence we lay for a while. Daryl moves only once and that's to reach over and pull the cloth down over the windows, giving us privacy. He lets me cuddle back up to him, even in this heat, I didn't seem to mind. Of course then it happened, I leaned up and kiss Daryl. I don't know why, even asked myself what the fuck did I call myself doing, but I didn't stop. But you can imagine my shock when he kissed me back. It was nothing like the night at the CDC, this was slow, almost sweet. He rubbed my hip and laced my fingers with his free hand. I don't know how long it was, but the kiss broke. I knew I was blushing, I try to shy away, but Daryl gently grabs my chin and makes me look at him.

"I'm sor..." I was cut off.

Daryl was the one who kissed me this time. I wasn't protesting, I should be, but I wasn't. I feel Daryl's hand in my hair and his arm holding me to him. Honestly I didn't come here to end up making out with Daryl, honestly I was just coming to bug him, maybe get my mind off things and then go take a nap with Abby. Well at least I accomplished clearing my mind. When the kiss breaks for the second time I look down at Daryl and laugh a bit. I sit up and lick my lips a bit.

"Damn it, Dixon." I say.

"What? I didn't see you stopping me." He says.

"I know, just...I didn't plan on this. I didn't plan on feeling the way I do." I say.

"Ok?" He asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"I didn't plan on...I didn't plan on feeling like this about you." I say.

"You soundin' like feelin's for me is so horrible. Sorry to disappoint ya..." Daryl says but I cut him off.

"It's not like that. It's just, subconsciously you've done everything I have ever really wanted a man to do. You hug me and mean it, you wiped my tears away, you play with my hair when you talk to me, little things that mean so much, you do. You even kiss the top of my head. I know it's silly, but when you have never had anyone care about you, to take the time to want to know things about you and make an effort, then you crave those silly little things, you appreciate when someone does them without knowing." I ramble. "I'll shut up now..."I say looking away.

"Murph, it's ok." He says turning my head to look at him. "Can I be honest with you?" he asks.

"You know you can Dixon." I say as I lay my head back down on his chest.

"I heard what you said that night you was talkin' to Dale. I wasn't ease droppin', just couldn't sleep. Andrea and her clicking that fuckin' clip and Carol cryin'. But, you know...if you do break...I'll help ya put the pieces back together. I'll always help ya put yourself together again." Daryl said.

There I go again, crying. How could a guy I chalked up to being just another dumb redneck worm his way into my heart and make me care about him. How did he know what to say and when to say it. Here I was, laying in Daryl's arms, crying because he seemed to be everything I was looking for, everything I wanted. I tried to deny it, I had only known him a short time. I didn't want to get my hopes up, I didn't wanna get hurt again, I couldn't take it, especially when I was trying to stay with this group of people. This time though, I let myself break. I trusted in Daryl to keep his word as my tears soaked into his shirt. He moved a bit to his side, my arm was now resting on his hip. He wraps both arms around me and hugs me tight. I bury my face in his shirt and continue to cry. I cried till there was nothing left, cried until I felt a my shoulders become lighter and my mind became clearer. It felt good to know someone had my back. To know that as I laid here, scattered in a million pieces, Daryl Dixon would help me pick them up and glue them all back together, without missing even one.

I guess I cried myself to sleep because I woke up hours later, still laying there with Daryl. He must have fell sleep as well because I can hear faint snoring. I sigh softly and cuddle up to him. It was hot, but I didn't care, I was craving human contact. It's funny, without the apocalypse happening I would have never been given the gift of Daryl Dixon. I would of never got to know that the men I use to dream about existed. I smirk a bit to myself, I definitely felt a bit better. I debated getting up, I weighed the pros and cons. You probably already know what won right? I snuggle back down into Daryl's arms and close my eyes. The rest of the world could wait why I enjoyed a few more hours with Daryl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Didn't I promise more Daryl and Murphy? I promise not everything with them is going to be sweet, there are rough waters ahead. I know it's a slow process, but I feel it's going good. Hope everyone is enjoying.**


	9. A New Day

**A/N- Chapter 9, can you believe it? Honestly I have shocked myself. As I wrote the last chapter I got three more Alerts, so thank you guys so much. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Thanks to those who just added me to their Favorites, Alerts and gave Reviews! Shall we my loves?**

* * *

><p>I groan and roll over onto my back, I open my eyes to see I was in my own tent. I had slept most of yesterday in Daryl's tent, got up and patrolled with Abby for a few hours. I rub my eyes and look over to see Abby must have been up already. I get up slowly and grab my duffle back. I change into a pair worn and torn jeans, a pink tank top, that hugged my curves and slide my feet into my boots. I tied my waist length hair back into a ponytail and grabbed my holster. I check over my guns, as usual, make sure they are locked and loaded. I yawn a bit and step out of the tent. I see everyone gather around a small fire that Carol is making eggs over. I smile and walk over to join everyone.<p>

"Mornin'" I say.

"Morning." Almost everyone says in unison.

I sit down on an old tree stump as Carol hands me a make shift plate full of eggs.

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem." Carol says with a smile.

I silently eat my eggs as I watch the group. Glenn was sitting attempting to play guitar, Lori was telling Carl to pay attention to his math book, T-Dogg must still be sleeping due to the pain medication, Andrea is sitting talking to Carol and Abby. Shane and Rick are over by a tree discussing something and Daryl is sitting cleaning his arrows. These people were becoming my family, Andrea and Abby were like my sisters, Carol and Lori were the mother hens, Glenn was like the little dorky brother. T-Dogg the big brother of us all, Rick, Daryl and Shane were the alpha dogs, the ones who protected the rest of us. I smile as Daryl looks over at me, I couldn't help it. I get up and walk over towards him, sitting down on the ground with my plate on my lap.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey yourself." he says with a smirk.

"I was thinking, I want to go out with you to look for Sophia. Four eyes are better than two ya know?" I smile.

"Don' see that bein' a problem. If ya think you can keep up O'Connor." He says smugly.

"Don't make me beat your ass Dixon, just cause you're cute don't mean I won't hurt you. I just won't aim for the face." I shoot back.

"Yer crazy woman." He says shaking his head.

I offer him the rest of my eggs, after a moment he accepts. I look around once more and scratch my head. I felt better this morning, I didn't feel like my shoulders were going to break from the weight that had been put on them. Rick slowly makes his way over towards us, which causes me to stand up and dust myself off.

"Gettin' an early start on the search for Sophia is a good idea. I think with enough people we can get a lot of ground covered." He says.

"I agree, I just told Daryl I was gonna come out and help. We have to find her, this world is scary enough for the adults, I can only imagine what she's going through." I say softly.

"Thanks Murphy, I do appreciate the help you and Abby have given us. I hope I can return the favor." He says.

"You already have Rick, ten times over." I say.

Rick smiles and nods, he tells me we're meeting in ten and pats me on the shoulder. Rick is a good man, I trust in his leadership. I watch him walk over and talk to Abby, I see her nod as she heads over towards us. She only had one of her eagles and it was tucked in her waist band. She smiles at Daryl before looking at me.

"I told Rick I wanted to help, but he told me I needed to let my ankle heal a bit, so Imma stay behind. Be careful out there, don't make me have to come get you." She jokes.

"I will, I promise." I say.

"Watch out for her Daryl." She says.

"I will." He says.

I shake my head and laugh as I watch Daryl get up. I see Rick and Shane motion towards Daryl and I to meet them over by one of the trucks in Herschel's yard.

"How long has this girl been lost?" Herschel asked.

"This will be day three." Rick says.

As we walk I see Maggie walking from the house with a map, we were going to need all the help we could get. We all gather around the hood of the truck as Maggie spreads the map out, holding it down with rocks.

"County survey map, shows terrain and elevations." Maggie says

"This is perfect, we can finally get this thing organized. We'll grid the whole area, start searching in teams." Rick says.

Herschel warns Rick about his blood sugar, he also tells Shane he needs to stay put, they would be of no use to us today. I look over the map, trying to formulate some sort of plan for myself as well. I was determined to find Sophia.

"Guess it's just me and Murph. We'll head back to the creek, work our way from there." Daryl said.

"I can still be useful. Drive up the interstate, see if Sophia wondered back." Shane said.

Rick agrees, says he will get on it tomorrow. I pat him on the back and nod towards Shane. This was going to be a long day, the heat was already beating down on us and we weren't even out in the sun yet, but I was ready, Sophia was worth all this. Shane tells Rick we need more than knives, we need the gun train he has been promising. Herschel interjects and says he would rather us not carry guns. I admit, I looked at him like he was a moron, was he that naive? Did he not know the danger we were all in every moment of the day? I sigh and Rick says we will respect Herschel's land. I didn't know about handing over my eagles, but I finally submit when Shane hands me a machete. I mumble "thanks" as I sit my eagles down on the hood of the truck.

He brings up what we have all be thinking, what if we find Sophia and she's bit? I admit, I have asked myself that question a dozen times. We all knew what had to be done, but did we have it in us to put a bullet in her head? Or a machete blade? The thought made me sick, I admit it. I knew I would have a problem with it, that's why I pushed those thoughts from my head. I had to keep telling myself we were going to find her alive, we had no choice. I look at Shane and Rick then at Daryl. He nods at me, he knew what I was thinking. We talked about it yesterday, he was adamant about finding Sophia, so I had to trust him. We spread out, Daryl and I get ready to leave. I gather up a few water bottles, strap an extra hunting knife to my waist and head towards where Daryl was waiting. He looks me over and smirks, I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Shut it, Dixon. If I get lost in the woods I wanna be prepared. Besides keep it up and I won't share my water." I say.

"I wasn't sayin' nothin'." He says with a smirk.

I shake my head as we start to head out. Though we are stopped as we see Rick approaching us.

"Daryl, Murphy? You guys ok on your own?" He asks.

"We're better on our own. Don't worry we'll be back b'fore dark" Daryl says, slightly annoyed.

He continues to walk, but I stay where I was. I'll have to make note of why he seems so hostile towards Rick. I mean he is hostile towards everyone, but Rick, it's like that hostility is magnified.

"Hey." Rick calls out stopping Daryl. "We got a base. We can get this search properly organized now." He says.

"You got a point, or are we just chattin'?" Daryl asks while walking towards Rick.

"My point, it let's you of the hook. You don't owe us anything." Rick says softly.

"My other plans fell through." Daryl says walking away.

I look towards Rick and then hurry to catch up to Daryl. Yeah, I was definitely gonna have to find the time to ask him what was up with him and Rick. Daryl and I head into the woods, keeping sharp eyes and ears. We have a few minutes of silence, this time though, it was Daryl who broke the silence.

"Feelin' better than yesterday?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah actually. I um...I didn't mean to get all girly on ya." I say.

"Did ya see me complain'?" He asked.

"No, but still. I don't know, I guess I have just let things build up inside me and I finally let go." I say as we walk.

"I swear, I'm the only one who's fuckin' Zen, around here." He says with a cocky smirk.

"So are we gonna talk about yesterday? Or does that get swept under the rung with the CDC thing?" I ask.

"Depends, you wanna talk bout it?" He asked.

"Kinda, I mean it wasn't a spur of the moment thing. I wanted to kiss you." I say shyly as Daryl stops walking. "I actually kinda liked it, maybe a little bit." I say, blushing a bit.

"That right? Well, I may have kinda liked it a lil bit, too." He says staring at me.

I shake my head as we walk, neither of us said much for a bit. I call out to Sophia, holding on to some shred of hope that she hears me. Of course I get no answer, but nothing wrong with hoping right? I shake my head as we keep on.

"So um, yeah..." I laugh a bit.

"Don' tell me you are speechless? Murphy NOT having SOMETHING to say?" He jokes.

"Shut up Dixon! I just...ugh I feel like I'm in school and I'm trying to tell the boy I like that I like him." I say blushing. It's hot so my cheeks were red from the sun, which made me feel better because Daryl couldn't see me blushing.

"That right? Well when you get tired of lookin' for that boy, ya got a man right here." He says with his smug grin.

"I'm going to shoot you, just wait." I say as we walk.

"Oh kinky...Daddy likes." He laughs.

I shake my head, the laughter stops though as we approach a farm house. Daryl and I both look at each other, we were thinking the same thing, Sophia could be in there. We crouch down and ease towards the house, not only could Sophia be in there, but there could be a number of things in there. Daryl readies his crossbow and I get ready to be able to swing my machete if need be. Daryl motions for me to stay behind him, I nod and follow him in. Who knows how long this place had been abandoned, from the looks of it, it was right before the outbreak. I wondered for a moment what kind of people lived here, where they infected? Did they get out alive? I know I'm nosey, but curiosity can be a good thing.

The floor boards creak under our feet, the house is old and every gust of wind makes it creak, but looked lived in, like maybe someone had been fixing it up. We went down the hall, peeking into each room as we went. Chairs turned over, curtains ripped from the windows. I whisper Daryl's name and then point towards the staircase. He nods and we part ways, I slowly walk up the steps, back to the wall so I could keep eyes on what was around me. I pass down a long hall and check out the bedroom. It was just like it was downstairs, beds turned over, blankets and pillows tossed around. I ease the door at the end of the hall open and call out for Sophia, no answer. I walk the floor once more, looking for any clues before I back back down the hallway and slowly walk down the stairs.

"God, give us a sign." I ask softly.

When I reach the bottom of the steps I look around and get ready to call out to Daryl, but him calling Sophia cuts me off. I walk out to the back of the house just in time to see him inspecting a patch of white flowers growing up in the middle of the yard. Slowly I walk towards him, wondering why he seems to be so interested in that flower.

"Flowers?" I whisper.

"Cherokee Roses." He answers.

"Their pretty, but it's odd for them to be growing out in the middle of nowhere." I say.

"There's a story to em. See when the American soldiers were moving the Indians off their land, on the tail of tears. The Cherokee mothers were losing their children to starvation, disease and some were just disappearin'. The elders prayed for a sign that would lift the mother's spirits, to give them strength. The next day a rose began to grow where each of the mother's tears fell. The rose is white for their tears; the gold center represents the gold taken from Cherokee lands, and seven leaves on each stem for the seven Cherokee clans." He explains.

I smile, I admit, it shocked me. Daryl was much smarter than people gave him credit for.

"Wow, I think God just gave us our sign, not to give up hope." I say softly.

Daryl nods and I watch as he picks up an old bottle and gently picks one of the roses. He places it, with care, in the bottle before looking towards me as he slings his crossbow over his shoulder. I nod back towards the trail and we were back on our way. We continue to search, looking in ever pile of brush, behind ever tree and bush. I gently scratch my head as I broke our silence.

"So I got a man, huh?" I ask.

"If ya want one, I don't see me sharing my bed with no one else." He says as he looks around.

"Is that the Daryl Dixon way of askin' a girl out?" I inquire.

"Well ya either wanna be with me, or ya don'. Simple as that." He says.

"I think yesterday was a big clue as to what I want. You make me feel whole Daryl, like I actually matter." I say softly.

"That, or you just like goin' round kissing random guys." He laughs.

"Oh my God, shut up Dixon." I laugh.

"Jus' sayin', yer my sexy crazy biker bitch." He smirks.

"Why do I like you again?" I ask.

"Cause, I'm a sexy bad ass mother fucker. Who apparently has ya comin' back for more. Ya can't seem to keep yer hands offa me." He says with a cocky grin.

I just laugh and roll my eyes. He was kind of right, I did like being close to him and having his arms around me. They gave me peace, hope and in a way Daryl chased the bad feelings away. We continued on for a while, joking a bit and me telling Daryl to shut up a few more times. We joke and smirk, share stories and keep trudging on in our search for Sophia. I few hours had passed because the air was getting cooler, which meant night fall was coming soon.

"Think we should start back?" I ask.

"'Fraid of the dark?" Daryl teased.

"No, I got a squirrel eatin', hot tempered redneck to protect me. What do you got?" I ask.

"A crazy bitch that could scare the devil himself." He smirks.

We both laugh and begin to make our way back towards the farm. I grab one of my bottles and take a long drink before tossing it to Daryl.

"So wanna know a secret?" I say.

"Sure, not like there is anyone around for me to run off and tell." He says taking a drink.

"I know I seemed pissed that day after the night at the CDC, but honestly...I didn't regret it. It was the first time I really had peace since this whole fuckin' thing started." I say.

"I wasn' findin' myself regrettin' it, till well yeah, the fight in the truck. But even then it was only outta anger." He says.

"You're not so bad Dixon." I say.

"Yeah, you ain't too bad yourself." He says.

"Thanks. While we are talking about ourselves, can I ask you a question?" I say.

"Shoot." Daryl says.

"What's with the hostility towards Rick?" I ask softly.

"Sum bitch handcuffed my brother to a roof and left him there." Daryl says.

"Ouch, I'm sorry." I say.

"Don' be. Merle got out, stole a van. Merle's the toughest sum bitch I know." Daryl says.

"Well if you think he is still out there, then I'm sure he is. We'll find him." I say with a nod.

"Look at you, miss hopeful." Daryl says with a bit of a laugh.

"I'm trying to be zen, like you." I shoot back.

Daryl shakes his head and then just looks at me. I didn't know Merle Dixon, but I wonder what he was like. I heard his name mentioned, but never really made the connection with him and Daryl as no one ever said his last name. Though I find myself being curious and decide to dig a little deeper into the life of Daryl Dixon.

"Who's older? You or Merle?" I ask.

"Merle." He answers as he walks.

"What's it like having a brother? I was an only child, minus "foster" siblings." I say.

"Didn' know my mom, dad was off on benders most of the time, Merle did stints in juvie. He helped raise me when he wasn' in juvie. I got lost for nine days once. Spent my time eatin' berries and wiping my ass with poison oak." He says.

"That's horrible." I said.

"By some standards, made it home though. Went in and made me a sandwich." He says.

I laugh a bit which makes Daryl look at me. I try and stop, but only laugh harder. We stop walking and I can tell Daryl was a bit annoyed at me. I finally compose myself enough to look him in the eye.

"Sorry, it's just I can imagine lil Daryl stomping into the house, itchy ass, covered in dirt and making a sandwich prolly bigger than he was." I say.

"Glad I could amuse ya." He says.

"Ok, wanna know something embarrassing about me?" I ask.

"Would make things even." He says as we begin to walk.

"Ok, so when I was ten I got this bright idea, I was going to go and live with the fraggles in a cave. I packed a bag and ran away, well it was the middle of summer and there was a man made rock cave by the creek about five miles from my house. So I tired to live in this cave for like three days, hid from people looking for me. On the third day they found me, I had poison ivy, bug bites and so many ticks in my hair my foster mom had to cut off most of my hair. The ointment they gave my scalp a blue tent, so at school they called me Murphy Smurfy." I say.

Daryl laughed, I knew he was going to, hell I laughed as well. I shake my head as we approach the farm. Daryl heads for the RV and I head over to Abby, who was gathering up dirty clothes for laundry day tomorrow. I hand over my machete to Shane who was passing, thaking him for letting me use it. He nods and then winks at Abby. Oh, I was going to tease her something fierce now.

"Ok, spill. What's with you and Shane. He just gave you a sexy lil wink." I tease and begin to help gather laundry.

"Nothing Murph, we just kind of had a talk..." Abby giggled.

"Oh my God." I whispered. "You slept with Shane." I laugh.

Abby punches me in the arm and I shake my head, not like I could say anything, I slept with Daryl after knowing him for like five minutes. I shake my head and pick up a laundry basket. I giggle, I couldn't help it. I smile and hold the basket out to Andrea who tosses her clothes in. As I go gather clothes, Abby grabs extra baskets to sort in. Lori offers to help, but I tell her it was ok she can go inside with Rick and Carl. She smiles and thanks me before heading in. Abby comes towards the picnic table, I raise my brow, make sure no one is listening then look at her.

"You know I want details, right?" I say.

"It was, interesting." She says blushing.

"Oooh?" I tease.

"It sorta just happened. I went to check on him, I caught him as he was getting in the shower. I know what you mean about Daryl comforting you, I got that feeling with Shane, even though I was the one suppose to be comforting him." She says shyly.

"So, are you guys um? Together?" I ask.

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe? A little?" She says.

"It'll work out, you never know. I didn't expect everything with Daryl, to be honest." I say tossing a few of Carl's clothes in the basket with Rick and Lori's.

"True, which speaking of... Did you find anything out about Sophia?" She asked.

"He said he found an open can of sardines and evidence someone had been sleeping in the pantry. Said it had to be someone really small." I say.

"Maybe it was Sophia, she's a smart little girl." She says.

"I'm hoping, we need this one little shred of hope. Ya know?" I say.

"Agreed." Abby says. "I'm gonna go sit these baskets by the trees, why don't you go get lover boys clothes." She teases and grabs a basket.

I laugh and tell her to shut up as I walk towards Daryl's tent, small basket on my hip. I call out, he says come in. I step into the tent and smirk as I see Daryl taking off his shirt and boots.

"I came to get your laundry." I say.

"Oh, um thanks." He says and begins to help me gather up laundry. "You know, you don' gotta." He says.

"I don't mind, it's the least I could do." I smile.

"I appreciate it, I know some of my things don' smell like flowers." He jokes.

"It's ok, apparently I have a thing for dirty rednecks." I laugh as I toss his clothes into my basket.

"Well then, it's my lucky day.' Daryl smirks.

I smile at Daryl, actually lean over and kiss his cheek. He looks at me and I stick my tongue out at him. I guess he was feeling playful cause he grabbed me, making my drop my basket of clothes, and kissed me. On instinct I wrap my arms around him. It was a bit rough, but I sure as hell didn't mind. I reach up and run my hand through his hair before the kiss breaks. I look at him and he smirks a bit.

"What?" He says laughing.

"Nothin'...I um. Damn it Dixon." I laugh. "I'm gonna um, go take your laundry to the pile..." I say licking my lips.

"Thanks again." He says turning around.

I stand a bit flustered, I know he was smirking that cocky smirk of his. Finally I compose myself, pick up my basket and exit the tent. I knew he was still smirking, cocky bastard. I shake my head and laugh as I head towards Abby and Andrea. I finally admit that I have fallen hard for Daryl Dixon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-So far so good? Next chapter, we are going to put that M rating to good use so buckle up. ;)**


	10. I Need You

**A/N- Ready to put that M rating in effect again? I promised my readers an intimate scene with Daryl and Murphy. So if sexual scenes offend you, don't read, wait for Chapter 11 so you can skip over this. This won't be the only intimate scene with them, I have other things planned. Ready to dive in? **

* * *

><p>Night had fallen, everyone was pretty much asleep, except Abby and Dale, they were on watch. I was in mine and Abby's tent, brushing my hair. Herschel had been nice enough to let me use the shower in the house, so now I was fresh and clean. I stand up and look myself over, I was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a long sleeved button up flannel shirt that was a few sizes too big. I slip on my boots and walk out of the tent. I wave to Abby and Dale, who wave back. I knew Shane would be up soon to take Dale's place, not that Abby was going to mind. I could already hear Abby's comments in my head as I walk towards Daryl's tent, which he had set up a bit away from everyone one else. I call out his name softly and get a reply to come in. I kick off my boots, leave them right out side the tent before making my way inside. I zip it back down and turn around to see a shirtless Daryl laying amongst his pile of blankets. He had his eyes closed, but clearly he wasn't sleep. I walk over and sit down next to him causing him to look over at me.<p>

"Evenin'." I say softly.

"Evenin'. What do I owe the pleasure?" He says back.

"Lonely, and wanted to come see you." I say.

Daryl nods and sits up a bit on his elbows and watches me for a moment. I look at him innocently and lift my hand, gently brushing his hair from his eyes.

"Well you don't have to worry about be lonely no more, ya got me." He says.

"I know, and I do enjoy that fact." I say softly.

"What's on yer mind?" He asks.

"Honestly? The night at the CDC. I want that feeling again. I want those moments of peace where everything seemed to be right in my life." I say softly.

"We can remedy that ya know?" He says.

"Oh yeah? So that means I don't have to go find Shane?" I tease.

"Shane can't do the things daddy can." He says.

"That right?" I ask

Daryl doesn't speak, instead moves and lays me back on his makeshift bed as he kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as I feel Daryl's hand slide up the side of my shirt, his fingers gently trace over my skin as I arch my body into him. Slowly the kiss breaks and I press my forehead against Daryl'..

"I want you to make me forget again..." I whisper. "That night at the CDC, I forgot all my problems. I want that again...I need you Daryl, I need you to make me yours." I continue to whisper.

Daryl growls softly at me and leans down to kiss my neck as I feel him unbutton the shirt I had on. I whimper as I feel Daryl's tongue run up my neck, he was good, I'll give him that. I feel Daryl hook his arm under me and roll us over so I was straddling his lap. I feel his lips make their way across my collar bone, down between my bare breasts and stop just short of my naval. His eyes travel down my exposed torso, I feel him lift his hand and trail his fingers over the scars that littered my torso. I could already hear his questions as he reached the long deep marks over my stomach. He looks up at me, asking me with his eyes, what caused the marks on my body. I take his hand and gently place it over scar on my side.

"Toby stabbed me with a kitchen knife one night. It was one of our more violent fights. Ten stitches." I whisper.

I close my eyes as Daryl runs is fingers over the mark, inspecting it. Even though his hands were rough, his touch was soft and gentle. He leans forward and kisses it gently, causing me to arch my back a bit. He kisses a trail from my side to my naval and stops once more, he gently kisses the marks on my stomach causing me to whimper a bit. Daryl presses his forehead against my stomach as I explain the marks to him, while running my hands through his hair.

"Toby broke a glass top table, we had been fighting over something stupid and he shoved me into the broken pieces." I whisper.

Daryl stays motionless, I feel his hands grip my hips, I could tell it pissed him off. I run my hand through his hair once more, letting him know it was ok, I was alright. Daryl looks up at me finally, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me as close as possible to him.

"Son of a bitch better pray he never crosses my path..." Daryl said in a rough, almost venomous tone.

I couldn't help but smile, Daryl wanted to protect me, wanted to be there for me. All this was so new to me, I admit, I sat shocked for a moment before placing my hands on Daryl's cheeks and kissing him. It was a rough, passionate kiss. I wanted him to know what his words meant, what he meant to me. I feel Daryl run his hands up my back as I stroke his cheeks with my thumbs. I guess he could feel the desperation in my kiss, because I feel him roll us over and brace himself above me. The kiss breaks and I moan softly as his lips come in contact with my neck once more. I feel his hand run down my side and his fingers hook around the waist of my shorts.

I lift my hips and grind them against him as he slides my shorts down my legs and kisses his way across my collar bone, letting his tongue snake out from behind his lips. "Daryl" I whisper softly as he takes his time, trailing his lips and tongue over my breasts, making me squirm a bit under him. I sit up a bit and bring Daryl into another kiss, it was my turn to torture him. I push him back on the blankets and straddle his lap once more and break our kiss. I look at him, he goes to say something, but I put my finger to my lips.

Of course he could of protested, but not many men are going to do so with a naked woman on their lap. I smirk and lean down, kissing the mole right above his lip. I kiss my way down his chin, his neck, giving him the same treatment he gave me. They low growl that came from his throat confirmed I was heading in the right direction. I run my tongue over his Adam's apple, I gently bite the soft skin there, making him moan a bit. I kiss my way down his chest until I come to a long, deep scar across his chest. I look up at him, but I wasn't going to question, I know he will tell me when he's ready. Instead I place kisses along the scar, and kisses against the smaller ones that were across his chest.

Slowly I make my way down his torso, tugging at the waist band of his pants. I look up innocently at Daryl as I slide his pants down his legs. I kiss my way back up his torso, back over his scars, his Adam's apple, until I meet his lips. Our lips meet once more, this time it was another rough kiss as I straddled his lap. I moan into his mouth as I feel him thrust up, it took me a bit to get settle, but soon I was moving in my hips in rhythm with his thrusts. I kiss him harder as I grind my hips into him. I feel his arms around me, holding me to him as we moved. I wanted this feeling to last as long as possible. As the kiss breaks I lean my head back as Daryl buries his face in the valley between my breasts.

I grip his hair as I moan his name, careful not to be too loud, even if I wanted to scream his name as his puts his hands on my waist and thrusts up. I move my hips faster as he speeds up, licking my lips as I do. He rolls us over and I lock my legs around his waist. He licks and bites his way up my chest and runs his teeth over the soft skin around my throat. I reach up and grab a handful of his hair once more as I bring my lips to his ear.

"Tell me I'm yours." I moan.

"Yer mine, nothin's ever gonna change that. Ya belong to me an no one else." He growled in my ear as I tug his hair.

I moan softly, keeping my fingers in Daryl's hair as he kisses my neck. I was in heaven, I felt free, untouchable. The world around us didn't matter right now, all that mattered at this moment in time was Daryl and I, Daryl erasing the bad memories, replacing them with moments like these. I was grateful to him, even if he would deny it, he was my hero, he saved me. He gripped my hand and pulled me from the dark hole I was slipping in to. I whimper as Daryl's thrust speed up, I was getting close, close to melting into Daryl's embrace. In my mind, hours could of passed, I was so wrapped up in Daryl Dixon, I didn't even notice. We laid there, meshing and melting into each other, becoming one with one another.

I guess I wanted to be the dominate one again, because we were rolling over once more, this time I was straddling Daryl's hips. I move slowly at first, wanting to slow down, savor this moment. I look down at Daryl as some of my hair falls over my shoulder. He rubs my hips as he stares up at me, his blue eyes locked with my multi toned green and hazel.

"Fuckin' beautiful." I hear Daryl whisper.

I lay my head back and lick my lips slowly as I move up and down, grinding my hips as I do. I use to be so self conscious, but right now I felt like a Goddess on top of my crossbow wielding hunter. He made me feel beautiful, perfect, like I was the only woman on this planet, in this moment. I look back down into the eyes of my hunter, leaning down, I kiss him rough, biting his bottom lip as he rolled me over on my back. I was getting close, I could tell he was as well as his thrusts sped up, became rough, passionate. We stay locked in a kiss as I once again grab a handful of his hair and run the other down his back, trailing my nails along his skin. He had this strange spell over me, but I didn't care. He did me in though when he whispered once more that I belonged to him, and with one final thrust he staked his claim as he buried his face in my neck. I bite my tongue as I ride the wave of pleasure coursing through my body.

Slowly my body was calming down, but I kept one arm around Daryl and the other in his hair as I bury my face in his neck. We laid there, connected, skin glistening with sweat. This moment was perfect, I didn't want let it go just yet. I feel Daryl's lips brush against my neck as he whispered something inaudible. I couldn't help but smile, nothing could break this moment. Finally I feel Daryl roll over, but pull me with him so my head was laying on his chest.

"I didn't take you for a cuddler." I joke.

"I'm not, don't go telling my secrets now" He whispered.

"I feel so special." I joke softly closing my eyes.

"Cause you are." He says.

"You're not to bad yourself." I say as I look up at him. "You're my hero Dixon." I say.

"I'm no one's hero. I don' think I fit the bill." He says looking away.

"You're mine Daryl." I say turning his head back to face me. "You saved me Daryl, everyday you save me from retreating back into myself." I say.

"If you say so." He says staring at me.

"I do." I say before kissing his chin.

I feel him give me a gentle squeeze and kiss the top of my head. I know he felt like he wasn't much, but in my eyes he was a good man. He looked at men like Rick or Shane and I knew he felt like he didn't measure up, but in my eyes, he far surpassed them. I sigh softly though, I knew I was going to have to leave the comfort of Daryl's arms soon and get dressed. I groan softly and even pout a bit as I look at Daryl.

"You know we gotta get dressed, right?" I ask softly.

"And why is that?" He asks coyly.

"Cause, what if there is a sudden attack and we have to spring into action?" I laugh.

"I'm sure Shane can handle it, I know Abby can handle it, she puts up with you. Though if yer looking for some action..." He laughs.

"Oh my God, shut up Dixon." I say.

"You weren't tellin' me to shut up a few seconds ago." He jokes.

"Whatever Dixon!" I say, pretending to be annoyed.

Daryl grabs me and pulls me on top of him. He wraps his arms around me, pinning me down against him. I rest my chin on his chest as I place my hands on each side of his head.

"Looks like I win this argument." He says with a smug smirk.

"How? By pinning me down?" I ask.

"Yep. Yer all mine, I can do what ever I want. And I want you on top of me." He says closing his eyes.

"Whatever!" I laugh and lay my head on his chest. "You are pretty comfy." I add.

Daryl just laughed at me. We laid there for a while before he reluctantly let me go. I move slowly grabbing my shirt and shorts, I slip them on and looks towards Daryl who was slipping his pants on. I admit I was secretly waiting for the other shoe to drop, it always did. No matter what, something good happens something bad was sure to follow, it was just how my life worked. I scratch my head and sit back down as Daryl laughs a bit.

"What's so funny, Dixon." I ask.

"Look for yourself." He says.

I raise a brow and look around, I couldn't find anything wrong. That was until I looked at my shirt, well more like Daryl's shirt. I shake my head and laugh as it was a few sizes too big. I shrug, laughing at the fact it almost went down to my knees. I yawn a bit, I was worn out, but happy. I lay back against the pillows and look at Daryl as I curl up in his shirt.

"Mind if I sleep over? I got watch duty in a few hours." I ask.

"Do ya really need to ask? Not like I'm gonna fuck ya and then kick ya out." He says.

"Just checking, you dirty redneck." I joke.

"Crazy bitch." He mumbles and laughs.

I go to speak, but a yawn cuts me off. I look towards Daryl, I'm guessing he could see my eyes starting to get hazy because he turns over on his side and pulls the blankets up over me. He whispers "sleep" as he brushes hair from my face. I try and argue, but he puts a finger to his lips. It was no use arguing anyways I guess. I close my eyes and listen to the sounds of crickets and Daryl's soft breathing. Before I knew it I was out, with no bad thoughts on my mind.

I'm guessing a few hours had passed and I am being gently woken up by the sound of Abby's voice calling to me. I groan a bit and rub my eyes, Daryl was snoring softly. I sit up slowly and crawl over unzipping the tent. I look up at a tried Abby. She hands my her eagles, which we were okayed to use on watch. "Fuck" I mumble as I sit them aside for a moment and grab my boots from outside, slipping them on. I grab the eagles and stand up tucking them in the waist of my pants. I see Abby raise a brow and look me over. I knew what she was looking at, the sleeveless yellowish button up shirt of Daryl Dixon that I was sporting.

"Shut up Abby." I mumble.

"What? I just wanted to say I like your shirt." She teases.

"You good for a few hours?" Shane asks me as he walks up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I say

"You need anything?" He asks.

"Nah, I'll be fine." I say pulling my hair back with the rubber band from my wrist.

Shane nods and watches as I zip up the tent and walk towards the RV. I climb atop it, taking my post before nodding towards Shane and Abby. I watch them walk away before getting settled in. I was starting to wake up, I was ready for a few hours on watch. I enjoyed the quiet night, the peaceful feeling that filled my body. Nights like this seemed a bit rare, but it was nice. The cool night breeze gently rustles the trees as the moon glows brightly in the sky.

I guess I didn't realize how much time has passed as I hear someone clear their throat, I look down to see Daryl standing next to the RV looking up at me, crossbow over his shoulder. I nod and motion for him to join me. He climbs up and takes a seat next to me on the RV.

"Why didn' you wake me up?" He asked.

"You were sleeping so peaceful, I didn't wanna wake ya." I say.

"Yea, but I don' like the idea of you on watch by yourself." He says.

"I'm a big girl Daryl, I can handle it." I reassure him.

"Still, I don' want nothin' happening to ya." He says while looking at me.

"Thanks." I say.

"So, um I have been meanin' to ask you. Jus' don' know how to say it." He says.

"Just ask. I think we are past any shyness. Right?" I say.

"Yea, it's just...well we weren't exactly usin' protection." He says.

"Ah, you wanna know if there is any possibility of a mini Dixon runnin' around." I say as I pull one knee up to my chest.

"That would be it." He says watching me intently.

"No..." I sigh. "The fighting with Toby fixed that. I had slim chances before that, but he finished the job for me." I say.

"Slim chances?" He asks.

"Yeah, my mothers crack habit, I was born with problems." I say.

I know I may have sounded emotionless, but it was something I came to terms with a long time ago, something I didn't let bother me. Not like I wanted to bring a child into this world anyways. I could see Daryl wasn't sure what to say, it's ok, I didn't expect him to say much. We were both broken and damaged in our own ways, only I let mine out and Daryl keeps his hidden and bottled up.

"Let's change the subject, shall we? I'm sure there are other things to talk about." I say.

I think Daryl was more than happy to change the subject, so for our hours on watch we talked about nothing in particular and joked. We let the hours pass, taking advantage of the peaceful night. I knew tomorrow would be a long day, something told me it was going to test us all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- If you haven't noticed, I have been trying to keep up with the show, there will be parts I add in that don't go in order of the show though. You guys enjoying so far? Thanks so much to those of you who have added me to your Alert and Favorites lists, I appreciate it and I'm happy people are enjoying my work. I know this chapter was short, but I felt like adding anything not Daryl and Murphy related to things after their "moment" would take away from the chapter. **


	11. We All Fall Down

**A/N- This fiction is far surpassing the expectations I had for it. I can't believe we are on chapter 11. Oh, thanks guys for telling me I was spelling Hershel wrong. :p Geeze Guys! I will go back and fix it later, but from now on it will be spelled right!**

* * *

><p>The sun had just risen and there I sat with Daryl on top of the RV. We were still talking about random things, I was telling him about my foster families and showing him the flower tattoo on my foot. He laughed when I told him I was drunk when I got it. I look out just in time to see Rick heading over as Dale steps out of the RV.<p>

"Mornin'" I say as Daryl and I climb down.

"Good morning." Rick and Dale both say.

Daryl doesn't say much, just heads back to his tent. I shake my head and look towards Rick as I speak.

"Getting an early start on lookin' for Sophia?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think you and Daryl gave us a little bit of hope in finding the farmhouse." He says.

"He's adamant about finding her, I believe in him." I say.

"Never thought I would meet someone so fond of Daryl." Rick joked a bit.

"I think it's cause we're both broken people, we connect on that level." I say.

Rick nods and looks around. Today was going to be a long day, I could feel it in my bones.

"Are you heading out with Daryl today?" He asks.

"No, actually I was gonna head back up the highway, take Abby with me. You know check and see if she's there." I say.

"Good idea." Rick says.

I nod and head to get Abby and prepare to head out. Each day that passed, I knew everyone was losing hope. I hand Abby her eagles and I go to grab mine and a box of ammo. I walk towards Daryl's tent just as he walks out, ready for another day of hunting.

"Hey, I told Rick I was gonna head back up the highway. Check, maybe she wondered back across there. Look for clues." I say.

"Ok, I'm gonna head up up the trail. You takin' Abby?" He asked.

"Yeah, you know I am." I answer.

"Good." He says.

I nod towards Abby and the three of us head towards Rick and Shane, who were standing in front of the truck, map spread out.

"Alright, everyone's getting new search grids today." Rick says as we gather around the hood of the truck. "If she made it as far as the farm house Daryl and Murphy found, she may have gone further east then we've been so far."

Shane shakes his head as he opens the door to the truck. He had given up hope, and didn't care that he was coming off a bit insensitive.

"I'd like to help. I know the area pretty well." Jimmy says as we look at him.

I busy my self loading my eagles and making sure they were ready if need be. Abby stands doing the same, we were eager to get out there and find Sophia.

"Hershel's ok with this?" Rick asks.

"Yeah, yeah...he said I should ask you." Jimmy said.

"Alright then, thanks." Rick says. "Murphy and Abby are gonna head back up the highway, check for signs." Rick adds.

"Nothing about what Daryl and Murphy found, screamed Sophia to me. Anybody could of been hold up in that farmhouse." Shane says.

"Anyone includes her, right?" Andrea asked.

"Who ever slept in that cupboard..." Daryl says motioning with his hand. "Was no bigger then yey high."

"We can't give up on her, what if you were out there lost? Would you want us to give up on you, Shane?" Abby asked.

Shane looked at her, his glare softened a bit, but he stayed silent. I shake my head and walk up next to Daryl and look over the map.

"Good lead." Andrea says.

"Maybe we'll pick up her trail again." Rick adds.

"No maybe about it, Imma borrow a horse. Head up to this ridge right here." Daryl says as he motions towards the map while Dale comes up with the bag of guns. "Get a birds eye view of the whole grid, if she's up there, I'll spot her." Daryl adds.

"Good Idea." T-Dogg says. "Maybe you'll see your Chupachabra up there too." He adds.

"Chupachabra?" Rick asks.

"Oh, you never heard this?" Dale asks as he lays the bag on the hood of the truck. "The first night in camp, Daryl tells us, the whole thing reminds him of one time he went squirrel hunting and he saw a Chupachabra." Dale adds.

Jimmy laughs and Daryl instantly glares at him.

"Whatcha braying at, jackass?"

Abby and I laugh a bit as well. I admit I thought he was crazy when he first told me, but I figured, hey no one expected to see fucking zombies walking around.

"So you believe in a blood sucking dog?" Rick asks with a laugh.

"You believe dead people walkin' around?" Daryl asks.

I shake my head, these two were always in some sort of pissing contest. Abby walks over and tells Shane our plan as Jimmy reaches for a shot gun, but Rick stops him.

"Hey, hey, you ever fire one before?" Rick asked.

"Well if I'm going out, I want one." Jimmy says.

"Yeah, people in hell want slurpees." Daryl says, slinging his bow over his shoulder.

"Hey Dixon." I say as he goes to walk away.

"Yeah?" He says turning around.

"Be careful out there. Watch out for those Chupachabras." I say teasingly.

He doesn't answer me, but looks over his shoulder at me. He actually flips me off, I pretend to be shocked and then proceed to flip him off as I mumbled "fuck you too Dixon." Of course he had to get the last word as I hear him say "already did that" just loud enough for me to hear him. I shake my head and motion to Abby to go. After securing things, I climb behind the wheel of the station wagon and head out, with Abby in tow. I say a silent prayer, please let this be the day we find Sophia, or at least let us know we're getting closer to finding her.

I keep an eye out as we drive along, we'll have to stop a little ways from where we left supplies, I'm not risking getting stuck in the graveyard of cars. As I drive I can feel Abby's eyes on me, I glance towards her and sure enough her blue eyes were focused on me.

"What?" I say.

"How was it?" She asked.

"How was what?" I play stupid.

"You know what, how was the second round with squirrel boy?" She asked.

"Ugh, really? What we are kissing and telling? So what if it was the best sex I have ever had. So what if he put Toby to shame and made Toby look like a fuckin' virgin." I say watching the road.

"You're all hung up on him. He makes you a giggly girl." Abby teased.

"Shut up, it's not like that. He's different, I was so use to Toby and his bullshit that I forgot real men existed. I don't ever expect a epic love poem, or Daryl to be this white knight, I have no fairytale fantasies, but he gives me what I need and that's understanding. He's just as broken as I am, just as damaged, only where I had you, he had no one. Who knows, maybe one day he'll open up to me, but I'm not gonna to push him." I say as I bring the car to stop.

"As long as you're happy and he treats you like you deserve to be treated, I'm good. You guys are good together." Abby says as we climb out of the car.

I smile and nod as we begin to slowly make our way up the highway. We move back to back when we have to squeeze between cars, taking caution to look everywhere and be aware of everything around us. As we make our way towards the supplies we had left, I notice they had been ravaged, probably by a wild animal. Abby and I continue on, combing every inch of highway as we made our way up it.

"Question." Abby says.

"Shoot." I say back, looking into the abandoned cars.

"You tell Daryl everything?" She asks.

"Yeah, I did. I told him about the abuse I took from Toby, explained my scars." I say.

"What he say?" She asked me.

"Told me I was perfect, told me he would always be there for me. He would help me glue myself back together if I should break." I say.

"He's a good guy deep down." Abby says before calling out for Sophia.

"Yeah, he just needs someone to make him believe it. No one has ever told him he was good, no one's ever been there for him. He told me about his family life, no one was ever there for him. I know how that feels because outside of you and your family, I had no one for the longest time." I say.

Abby smiles at me, I knew she understood, she had been there for me all my life, she knew me better than I knew myself at times. We continue on our way, an hour, maybe two passed before we decided to head back down the highway.

"Sophia, if you can hear me, it's Murph and Abby. Honey we're all looking for you and worried about you." I call out.

There was a noise behind us, Abby and I both turn and aim our eagles. We call out to Sophia, but instead we we get two walker coming out from behind what was the water truck. Abby and I both shoot, nailing both walkers three times before finally leveling them. I go to speak, but something grabs me from behind. I scream out, I knew it was a walker, I could hear it growling. The force knocked me to the ground and I dropped my guns. Abby turns and shoots, nailing the walker between the eyes. I lay on the ground for a moment, I guess I wasn't paying too much attention, because Abby gasps and hurries to get me to my feet, after tucking my guns in the waist of her jeans. That's when I felt it, the trickle of warm blood seeping down my cheek. I must have hit my head on the car next to me as I fell.

I shake it off and take my guns back from Abby, my eye was hurting now. I pressed on though, Abby and I moved back to back, weaving between the cars. She asked if I was ok, I said yeah, I would be. I had no choice. We quickly make it back to the car, Abby insisted on driving. I didn't argue, just handed her the keys and climbed in. I lay back in the seat and pull the visor down as Abby drives off. I inspect my eye, I was gonna have a nice shiner, but the blood made it look worse than it was. I wipe my eye with the back of my hand.

"You ok?" She asks.

"Yeah, just hurts like a bitch." I say.

"You hit the car pretty damn hard." She said.

"Better the car then meeting walker teeth." I say.

"True, plus squirrel boy would go on a rampage." She joked.

I laughed as we drove. We had been out a few hours, I was ready to get back to camp. I needed to take care of my eye and check in to see if anyone else had any clues on Sophia. The ride back was quiet, I stared out the window. As soon as we pull up into the yard, I hop out of the car. Carol and Lori are right there, asking questions as I'm gently pulled over towards the table to have my eye looked at. Abby sits down next to me as Carol goes to grab the first aid kit we had put together. We both un holster our weapons and lay them down on the table.

"What happened?" Lori asked.

"Walkers, three of them. One grabbed me, I jerked away and hit my face on a car on the way down." I say. "No sign of Sophia." I add with a sigh.

"At least you guys tried, it's all anyone can ask." Lori says.

I smile and look towards Carol who comes back, kit in hand. She sits down and slowly begins to doctor my face as Lori tells her what happened.

"I want you both to know, I appreciate what you're doing for my daughter. I'm sorry you got hurt Murphy." Carol whispers.

"Eh, I've had worse." I joke.

Carol smiles softly as she wipes the blood from my face and places a small bandage under my eye. I go to speak, but I'm cut off by Andrea yelling "Walker!" Abby and I both spring up as the men were already off running towards where Andrea said the walker was. We both grab an eagle and run halfway into the field. Shane tells us to stay back, and for a moment we stand frozen. I see the guys stop and stare, I wondered why they weren't killing it. I see Rick raise his revolver, but then the "walker" spoke.

"That's the third time ya pointed that thing at my head." The walker growled. "You gonna pull the trigger or what?" It added.

"What?" I thought. Walkers don't talk, but as it came closer I realized that it wasn't a walker, but Daryl. Everything seemed to slow down, Rick lowered his gun, but before I could get Daryl's name outta my mouth a shot rang out. Rick screamed "NO!" as I stood frozen, I couldn't speak as I watched Daryl hit the ground. I heard Abby screaming as well and people running from the house. When I do snap out of it I find myself running towards Daryl. God, please don't let him be gone. I say to myself.

"I was kiddin'." Daryl said as Rick and Shane hoisted him to his feet.

I silently thanked God as I ran towards them. Abby pointed towards Andrea, who was now running towards us with Dale. I shake my head, I could of easily went off on her, yelled, threatened to beat her ass, but right now my concern was Daryl. I pick his crossbow up from the ground as the guys begin to help him towards the house.

"Oh my god, oh my God, is he dead?" Andrea cried out.

"Unconscious. You just grazed him." Rick said.

"But look at him. What the hell happened? He's wearing ears." Glenn said.

I guess I wasn't paying much attention, I just wanted to get Daryl checked out and then I could ask questions.

"Let's keep that to ourselves." Rick says as he rips the ears from Daryl's neck.

"Guys." T-Dogg says as he holds up a doll. "Isn't this Sophia's?" He asks.

We all turn and look, that was a clue. We look towards Daryl and then back at the doll, once Daryl was tended too, the questions were going to be asked. I look at Rick and he nods, helping Shane get Daryl inside to be tended to. I hand Daryl's bow off to Abby and follow everyone inside. Hershel leads the way, we take Daryl inside and into a small bedroom. Rick and Shane lay him down and I help undo his make shift bandage and help him take off his dirty shirt. He was coming around and I was grateful too it. I don't know what I would of done if I would of lost him. I sit down on the bed, opposite of Hershel and just listen as Rick asks about the doll.

"I found it washed up on the creek bed right there. She must of dropped it crossing somewhere." Daryl says.

"Cuts the grid almost in half." Rick says, looking over his shoulder at Shane.

"Yeah, yer welcome." Daryl grunts.

I put my hand on his shoulder as I watch Hershel stitch him up. I tried not to think of the bad things, tried not to think about how I could of lost him to what ever happened to him in the woods or if Andrea's bullet hadn't been a little off.

"How's he lookin'?" Rick asked as he looked at Hershel.

"I had no idea we'd be going through the antibiotics so quickly." Hershel says as he finished stitching Daryl and stood up straight. "Any idea what happened to my horse?" He asked as he looked at Daryl.

"Yeah, the one that almost killed me? If it's smart, it left the country." Daryl said in an venomous tone.

"We call that one Nellie." Hershel said as he rinsed his hands. "As in nervous Nellie. I coulda told ya she'd throw ya, if you'd bothered to ask." Hershel said.

There was tension in the room, Shane and Daryl were both close to exploding, Hershel was annoyed and Rick was trying to calm everyone. I place a hand on Rick's arm, letting him know it was ok. He nods to me before looking at Hershel.

"It's a wonder you people have survived this long." Hershel tells Rick as he wipes his hands.

With that, everyone began filing out of the room till it was just Daryl and I. Shane headed for Abby to find out what happened on the highway. I on the other hand walked over and took the basin of water Hershel had used and brought it to the side of the bed. Daryl rolls over on his back and groans a bit as I sit back down with a rag in my hand. We stayed silent for a little while as I cleaned the dirt off Daryl's face. I laughed a bit, he was like a little six year old dirt magnet, but he was still cute. Daryl looks at me curiously, wondering what I was laughing about.

"You're like a little boy who spends his time rolling in the dirt." I say as I dip the rag in the water and wring it out.

"Glad I could amuse you." He says with a grumble.

"Ah, don't be grouchy." I say.

Daryl doesn't answer me, instead just lays there as I continue to clean the dirt off of him the best I could. I gently wipe around the stitches Hershel just gave him, he flinches a bit and I apologize. We continue to sit in silence, soon Daryl was somewhat clean and the water basin was now fully of muddy murky water. I take the basin and walk out of the room, towards the bathroom. I stop though as I hear my name being called. I turn around to see Andrea standing a few feet away from me. I can tell she was nervous, maybe even scared over my reaction. I smile at her and motion with my head for her to follow me into the bathroom so I can dump the water. Andrea slowly follows and begins to speak as I dump the water down the bathtub drain.

"Murph, I'm sorry. I really thought he was a walker." She said softly.

"I know, I know you wouldn't intentionally shoot Daryl. Even though I know some people have wanted to shoot him at times, me included." I say sitting the basin aside.

"I just, I feel like shit. I except you to be pissed at me. I mean I know how you feel about him." She says.

"Andrea..." I say softly. "It's ok, he's ok. I understand, slightly annoyed, but alls forgiven on my end. Though good luck apologizing to Daryl." I add.

"Yeah, thanks." She says with a small laugh.

"I'm gonna go back and check on him, you wanna come with me?" I ask.

"Um, not yet. But I'll come see him later, let him calm down." She says.

I nod, tell her not to worry and walk out of the bathroom. I make my way back towards Daryl's room. My eye was starting to swell a bit and soon I knew it was going to turn black. I enter the room, closing the door softly behind me. Daryl laid on his side, back to the door. He seemed almost like a wounded animal, one that could possible lash out because of the pain he was in. I sit on the edge of the bed and rest my hand against Daryl's hip. He flinches a bit, but I was no where near any bruised part of his body. No, the reason for that reaction ran deeper than that.

"Daryl?" I say softly.

He doesn't answer, I know he isn't asleep. I sigh softly as I move to the chair on the other side of the bed to face Daryl.

"Come on Dixon, I know you aren't sleep. Talk to me." I say.

"Not much to talk about." He says back.

"Yeah there is. What happened out there?" I asked.

"The damn horse threw me, I fell down a cliff, stabbed myself with an arrow and climbed back up the fuckin' hill." He snaps.

"Look, I know you're in pain, but don't take it out on me." I say as I stand up. "I'll come check on you later when you're in a better mood." I say.

Daryl just grumbles as I walk away. I roll my eyes and exit the room, I was worried about him, but I knew he was a big boy. I walk down the hall, heading towards the kitchen. Carol and Lori had been talking about cooking dinner for the Greene's and I wanted to help. I smile as I walk into the kitchen and get greeted by the girls. I walk over and sit down on a stool by the counter and grab a potato that needed to be peeled. I see Abby helping set up tables and for a moment, things felt normal.

"How is he?" Carol asks.

"Grouchy, but its to be expected." I say tossing the potato into a strainer and grabbing another one.

"Daryl? Grouchy? Why I would never believe that." Lori joked.

We all laugh, Daryl was a handful at times. Kind of like a snake, coiled and ready to strike if cornered. Beth and Patricia both smile, I smile back. I hadn't gotten to talk to them much, but they seem pretty nice the times I have seen them interact with others. I see Lori looking at me, she's smirking. I look around and then back at her curiously.

"What?" I ask softly.

"Oh nothing, just admiring your shirt." She says drawing everyone's attention.

"Isn't that Daryl's? In fact he was wearing it that day we arrived at the CDC." Carol said.

I lower my head and blush, Beth and Patricia both laugh along with Lori and Carol. I shake my head and playfully glare at Lori.

"So, I um, I may have borrowed it." I say shyly.

"Before or after you got off of Daryl?" I heard Andrea ask as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh my God, shut up. My sex life is not up for discussion." I say peeling my potato.

"Oh, but it is." Lori joked.

"We want to know, so spill it." Carol added.

"Carol? Not you too!" I say.

"Now a days nothin' is discreet. Besides I wasn't always shy and meek." Carol said.

I admit, I was shocked. These women were secretly all perverts. I was waiting for Abby to come and join in as well. I shake my head, tossing the potato in the strainer and grabbing another one as Andrea and Beth stare at me.

"Out with it." Andrea says grabbing a carrot. "We want to know what sex with Daryl Dixon is like." She teased.

"It's freaking amazing." I say while looking over my shoulder. "He knows how to use those hands of his. There was a reason I went back for more after the night at the CDC." I say.

"Wait! You slept with Daryl at the CDC?" Carol and Lori asked in unison.

Fuck, I forgot they didn't know. I blushed more as I tossed the potato into the strainer and grabbed a carrot to peel. Now everyone was staring at me and my face was tomato red now.

"Um yeah...I did." I say softly. "We got drunk and one thing led to another." I continued.

The girls laugh and shake their heads. I look up as Carol pats me on the shoulder. I was embarrassed, but I laughed too. Wasn't like it was really something to be ashamed of by today's standards. I held my head proud and smirked as I decided might as well give in.

"It was rough, violent, hot sex and I enjoyed every minute of it!" I laughed.

We all laughed again, joked and forgot our troubles. Just for a few hours life would be normal, maybe even sane. I toss a piece of carrot at Lori as she asks me if Daryl likes me on top. I mumble "bitch" and laugh once more. We passed the time cooking and telling stories, of course I was glad there were no children present. Beth was around sixteen, but seemed mature enough to be involved with this conversation, or at least listen to it.

Before we knew it dinner was ready and we were calling everyone in. I politely ask to use the shower and excuse myself. Carol was nice enough to hold a plate of food for me. I hurry out into the dark and grab my bag before heading back into the house. I head upstairs, stopping for a moment to check on a sleeping Daryl. I smile and head towards the bathroom. I waste no time turning on the hot water and stripping off my dirty clothes. I slip into the shower, God it felt so good. I stand under the spray for a few minutes letting the hot water soak my waist length dark hair, cascade down over my shoulders, breasts and stomach. I lay my head back and close my eyes, my body was sore, my eye was throbbing, but I was in heaven. I lather up my body, washing away the grime. Minutes pass and soon I'm washing the conditioner from my hair. Thank God for little miracles and Maggie's shampoo and conditioner stash.

I was completely lost in my hot shower, so lost in fact I didn't hear the door creak open, or hear the feet lightly padding across the floor. What snapped me out of my thoughts was when I felt hands on my hips. My head shot up and I meet deep blue eyes staring at me. I was startled, but then shook it off as I stared at Daryl.

"What are you doing?" I managed to squeak out. "Your stitches..." I add.

"Waterproof bandage, Hershel said I need to try and get clean, avoid infection." He says while looking down at me.

"So you decided to steal my shower?" I ask sweetly.

"I need help..." He mumbled and I almost missed it.

I exhale softly and nod, while moving so Daryl now stood under the water. I watch as the water was already washing away some of the left over dirt. I pick up the washcloth I had laid on the edge of the tub along with a bar of soap. Things were silent as I lathered up the washcloth and started with Daryl's shoulders. I slowly washed the dirt and grime from them, Daryl continues to stare at his feet as the dirty water swirls around them. Slowly I wash his arms, his torso, careful of the bandage. I wrap my arms around him, and gently wash his back, as I do he rests his forehead on my shoulder.

"Sorry for earlier." He whispers.

"It's ok, I understand." I say.

Things fall silent again as I continue to wash the dirt from Daryl's body, I lift my soapy hands and run them through his hair, scrubbing the dirt away, as his forehead continues to rest on my shoulder. I exhale softly, I had never given anyone a bath, this was all new to me. I also never saw Daryl this vulnerable, it was odd. We stand there for a few moments under the hot stream of water. It was soothing our aching bodies and I was enjoying the close contact with Daryl. Slowly he lifts his head and locks eyes with me. I gently touch his cheek and sigh softly. He lifts my chin and inspects my eye.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"Walkers, on the highway. One grabbed me...I jerked away and fell, hit a car." I say.

Daryl stares at me, running his thumb gently over the cut and then kissing right above my bruised eye. I couldn't help but smirk a bit. Then he kissed me, it was slow and sweet, which I'm guess had to do with the fact he wasn't a hundred percent. Normally his kisses were rough, my lips would get nipped at and he would make it seem as if he were trying to suck the air from my lungs. I subconsciously wrap my arms around Daryl and kiss him back. I could of stayed like this for a long time, but I knew our shower had to end soon. I let the kiss linger until finally letting go of Daryl.

I reach behind him and turn off the water. We slowly make our way out of the tub, I offer Daryl my hand, but he refuses, determined to do things on his own. I grab a towel and slowly dry us both off, careful of Daryl's stitches and my eye. We were a sight, but at least we had each other. At the end of the day we each knew we had someone lay down with and wake up with. Daryl reaches for his boxers and pants and I help him slide them on. I go to to grab my clothes, but Daryl stops me for a moment. He looks me over, he looked determined.

"What are you doing?" I ask softly.

He didn't answer me, instead brought me into another kiss. This time it was a bit aggressive, needy and only succeeded in making me want Daryl right there in the bathroom. Of course I would of had him, if he didn't have stitches. Moments later I pull away a bit and look up at Daryl.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"Makin' sure you was ok. I'm glad you came back to me." He says.

"I'll always come back to you Dixon." I say softly.

"You better." He whispers.

Daryl finally lets me go, long enough for me to slip on my sweat pants and a tank top. This time, it was me who laid my forehead on his bare chest. I feel his hands gently rub my back, I'm guessing he could feel my tension, because his hands gently worked the muscles in my back.

"Are you ok?" I ask softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just fuckin' stings." He says.

"I'm glad you're ok, I don't know what I would do without you Dixon." I say softly.

"Well you ain't gonna have to ever worry bout that. I ain't goin' nowhere." He says.

I smile and kiss his chin, I believed him. There was something special about Daryl and I was glad I got to see it. I help him back to his room and get him back in bed. He was going to protest, but I shot him a look that told him to not even try. He mumbles, but I just shake my head. I silently go about patching him up with fresh dry bandages before standing up.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna get you something to eat." I say softly.

He nods and I walk out of the room. Of course I smile as I see Carol coming down the hall with a tray of food I assume is for Daryl.

"I figured he must be starving." She says.

"Yeah, I was just heading down to get him something." I say softly.

"Well, you can bring him this is you want." She says softly.

"Actually, I think it would be good coming from you. I think he feels like he's failing you ever time he doesn't come back with Sophia." I say.

"Never, Daryl has done more for me and my little girl then anyone ever has." She says softly.

I smile, Daryl needed to hear those words. I nod towards Carol before she walks towards the door. I lean against the wall, careful not to intrude on Carol's moment with Daryl. I looked at her and I see a strong woman, someone who wanted to take care of those around her and did a good job of it. It was kind of cute how she treated Daryl like her was the baby bird to her mother hen. I lay my head against the wall as I hear Carol talking.

"How are you feelin'?" I hear her ask.

"Bout as good as I look." Daryl says.

I shake my head, he did look pretty bad. The shower took what energy he did have, I knew soon he would get the sleep he needed to heal.

"Brought you some dinner, you must be starving." Carol said softly.

I hear Daryl grunt, I knew he was putting on a front. Something told me inside he was hurting, but I could tell he was raised to not show that hurt.

"You need to know something. You did more for my little girl today then her own daddy ever did in his whole life." Carol whispered.

"I didn't do anything Rick or Shane wouldn' of done." Daryl says.

That kind of broke my heart, he was a good man, he was just as good as Rick or Shane. I wish he could see himself like Carol and I did.

"I know, you're ever bit as good as them. Every bit." She whispered.

With that she slowly exited the room, I look at her and offer her a small smile. She reaches for my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. I wish her a good night, she smiles and nods before heading out. I make my way back into the room. I close the door and walk over to the opposite side of the bed. I sit down on the edge of the bed and look at Daryl.

"She's right you know? You're just as good as Rick or Shane or any other man out there. I know you don't believe it, but it's true. You're a good man Daryl." I say

"Yeah..." Was all he whispered. "If you guys say so. But I don' think I did anythin' special." He added.

"One day Daryl, you're gonna look in the mirror and see the man Carol and I see." I say softly.

Daryl just grunts softly as I kiss his bandaged head. I go to get up, but he gently grabs my wrist and looks up at me.

"Where ya going?" He inquired.

"I was gonna let you get some sleep." I say.

"Stay..." He says.

"I don't want to hurt you or your stitches." I say.

Daryl doesn't answer, only moves over a bit giving me room to lay down. He looks at me again and I finally give in and lay down. Daryl pulls the blanket on the bed up over us. I move for only a second, turning out the bedroom lamp, before settling back down. What happened next shocked me a bit. I lay on my side and I feel Daryl rest his forehead on my chest. I can feel his breathing was starting to slow and his arm was resting on my waist. I reach up and gently run my fingers through his damp hair, in a comforting manner. That's how I stayed for a while until I let sleep claim me as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I based the shower scene with the stitches off my own experience (the stitches, not the other thing lol.) I had stitches in my forehead and was able to get them wet a few hours later, as long as I kept the waterproof dressing on them. I can see Daryl having a vulnerable moment, plus ever wonder how he was so clean when Carol came to visit? Boom, there ya go! haha. He was vulnerable that whole night after falling off the cliff. I hope you guys are enjoying, I promise there is a surprise coming up soon, Thanks to everyone for the alerts, reviews and favorites. I 3 you guys!**


	12. Here Comes Trouble

**A/N- You guys ready for this! Not much to say, sorry for the delays. But you guys ready to jump in?**

* * *

><p>It was still really early in the morning when I was jolted awake. I look around, Daryl hadn't moved, he still slept burrowed down in the blankets against me. I look over my shoulder too see Abby standing there. I groan and rub my eyes, I was a bit dazed still. I slowly move from under Daryl's arm and stand up, my mind was now kicking into panic mode. What was wrong? Why was Abby waking me up at this ungodly hour?<p>

"What is it Abbz? What's wrong?" I ask.

"You just gotta come see this." She says in a hurry.

"What? Why? Can't it wait till morning?" I say slipping my shoes on.

"No, it can't, now come on." She says dragging me along.

I glance back at Daryl before Abby drags me out the door. The house was dark, so it was a bit of a maze to get outside. Once outside, Abby drags me towards the camp. I tell her to slow down, but she doesn't listen. Something must have her spooked. Walkers enter my mind, but then most of the camp would be up. I go to complain, but stop as we reach the picnic table. My worst nightmare was sitting in front of me...Toby. He was being doctored by Carol, his hair was wet, with what I'm assuming was blood. His clothes were torn and he looked worse for wear. I stand shocked as Abby mumbles "see." There was the other fucking shoe dropping. I knew it was coming, why was I shocked? I know I looked stupid just standing there, but what else was I suppose to do? Run over to him and thank God he was alive? Declare my love for him and apologize for leaving him? I wouldn't, I couldn't.

"See, this couldn't wait. Rick and I saw him stumbling in the field." Abby says.

"Of course he was." I say.

I glance back towards the house and run a hand through my hair. Just fucking great, this was perfect. I stay silent for a few moments longer as Rick approaches me. I guess he could see the look on my face wasn't pleasant, because he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Abby said you guys know him." Rick said.

"Yeah, I wish I didn't." I say softly. "Can we go somewhere and talk? Please?" I ask.

Rick nods, I was grateful Toby was kind of out of it and didn't recognize me. I knew though, when he did, all hell was going to break loose. I walk with Rick into the RV to see Dale sitting at the small table. Rick motions for me to sit down as he leans against the counter. Guess it was time to spill my guts to the Rick.

"So, I'm sure you wanna know who he is and how I know him." I say.

"That would help." Rick said.

I gather my strength, I take my mind to a happy place. I wasn't in the RV, no, I was back in the tent with Daryl. His arms protecting me, his warm break against my shoulder as I told him my story. This was the only way I was going to get through this without breaking down. I exhale softly as I begin, I can feel Dale pat my hand.

"He's my ex boyfriend, he use to beat me. He would get so pissed at me and one day I started hitting him back. We would have these bloody, violent fights, at least four times a week." I sigh. "He mentally abused me, told me I was good for nothing. I was his property and no one would ever want me. He made me feel worthless and ashamed." I look up at Rick, the pain was clear in my eyes. "Told me it was my fault he raped me, told me he gave me what I deserved. I um...I left him in Atlanta to fend for himself." I say running a hand through my hair. "Before you chalk me up as heartless, I had to leave. Leaving with John, Linda, Josh, James and Abby was my escape. I was finally free. I was free of the physical abuse, free of the mental abuse, free of everything that was holding me down. I left him weapons, food and locked the door. Three things he wouldn't have done for me. I'm not a heartless bitch Rick, I just did what I had to do...I" I was cut off by Rick squatting in front of me.

"Murph, it's ok. I understand. You don't have to justify yourself to me, you did what you had to do. You made a choice you thought was right." He says in a comforting tone.

"I just...now what. What am I suppose to do with my past being dumped right in my damn lap." I say.

Dale and Rick both share a look, I knew what they were thinking. It wasn't so much the rest of the group as it was Daryl I had to deal with. I lay my head back against the wall and groan. Dale looks at me and pats my hand once more as he speaks.

"We'll figure something out. The bigger problem is what to tell Daryl?" Dale says.

"I know, I'll deal with Daryl. But I can't leave Toby to fend for himself again, I mean there has to be a reason he showed up. Maybe a sign from God?" I say.

"I really don't know Murph, but I'll let you make the call. Just don't forget you have us to watch your back. You're not alone anymore." Rick assures me.

"Thanks." I say.

Slowly I stand up, getting ready to face my worst fucking nightmare. I had so many around me, yet I felt like I was walking into hell all alone. Dale gives me a reassuring nod and Rick begins to walk outside with me. I slowly head for the picnic table Toby sat it. Oh joy, he looked like he was feeling a bit better. I sit across from him and stare as Rick motions for Carol to give us a moment. Abby and Shane watch from a distance, I can see Abby's finger on the trigger of a shot gun. Toby looks me over, I could see it in his eyes, he was about to lay into me. I braced myself, ready for an attack.

"Well, well, well lookie what we got here." He says with a smirk.

"Still alive I see, how unfortunate." I say sarcastically.

"Nows that any way to be talking to your boyfriend? Thought you'd be happy to see me." He smirks. "Abby already gave me a warm welcome." He says looking towards Abby.

Shane puts his arm around Abby's shoulder and glares at Toby. Toby just shakes his head, looking back at me.

"Looks like you got a nice little set up here, you play the sweet innocent role so well. That bitch who stitched me up couldn't stop praising you. Boy, you got em fooled." He says.

"Fuck you, asshole." I say.

"Ah, maybe later, after I get settled in." He says smugly.

"Settled in? Did you hit your head harder than you thought? You're not staying." I say.

"Oh, on the contrary, I am. See, you owe me for leaving me in that fucking apartment to rot. Imagine my surprise when I woke up, TV blaring something about an outbreak and to evacuate. I pack up and head to the gun range, only to be told by other survivors my whore girlfriend and her little band of morons packed up and left." He says as he glares.

"Please, you would of done the same fuckin' thing to me. You only went to the shop for ammo, you were gonna to leave me to die." I snap.

Toby just laughs, I glance towards Shane as I see him approaching. Shane had been a bit of a wild card as of late, so instantly I tense up. Abby comes over and places her hands on my shoulder as Shane stands next to Toby.

"So, Toby, I guess you could say I'm the welcome wagon round this camp." Shane says placing a rough hand on Toby's shoulder. "Now, you look like a fine upstanding gentleman. So what I'm gonna need you to do, is hand over than gun and knife of yours and not cause any trouble." Shane says as he squeezes Toby's shoulder.

Toby shocked me, I thought he was going to put up a fight, but he surrender his weapons to Shane. Maybe it was the "don't fuck with me or I'll slice you open and feed you to the walkers" vibe Shane was giving off with his crazy stare. Shane hands the weapons off to Rick and then looks at me.

"Murph, why don't you head back inside. Let me and Toby here get better acquainted." He says.

I wanted to protest, but something told me not to, something told me to go. I was going to have a problem on my hands when Daryl woke up and saw Toby. I sigh softly and get up. I silently walk towards the house, slowly make my way back up the stairs. My mind was busy, trying to figure out how to defuse this situation before it exploded and left no one standing. I slowly creep back into the room, I felt stupid, but I knew I had to contain the time bomb that could be Daryl Dixon. I slowly close the door behind me and turn to meet blue eyes.

"Hey..." I whisper.

"Hey yourself." He whispers back.

I slip out of my shoes and walk around, climbing back into bed. My mind was still going a mile a minute, my stomach was starting to hurt. Some may say I was freaking out for nothing, but I disagree. I turn on my side to face Daryl as he rolls from his back to his good side.

"Where'd ya go?" He asked resting his hand on my hip.

"Abby, she needed me. Girl stuff, ya know how we chicks are." I lied.

Daryl gives me a sleepy grin, I kiss his forehead and whisper for him to rest. I felt my heart break when he reassumed his earlier position, burrowed down in the blankets, forehead pressed against my chest and his arm around me. I just told Daryl my first lie, I hoped that this lie wouldn't lead to a crack in the foundation we've built. I lower my head, gently burying my nose in Daryl's hair and inhale his scent. I close my eyes, enjoying the silence, enjoying the fact for these moments I was in bed with a man I was starting to love. I knew come sunrise, that may all change. I silently pray to God as I lay there. Please give me a sign, let this all work out.

Soon the sun rose and before I knew it, it was time to get the day started. Daryl said he wanted to come outside, he didn't want to stay locked up in the room. I didn't blame him, but of course that put me on high alert. I peeked out the bedroom window and figured Toby must still be asleep somewhere, I figured that as I saw everyone but him. I turn back to the bed to see Daryl standing up slowly. I sigh and bite my lip as he walks towards me. I pick up the shirt Abby had brought him yesterday and hand it to him. He slowly slips it on, but leaves it unbuttoned. He was so sweet, so innocent looking right now, I couldn't help but smile. I watch him stuff his feet into his boots before turning towards me.

He pulls me towards him and kisses the top of my head. I felt like a total bitch right now. The man fell down a cliff, impaled himself with an arrow, almost died and now his girlfriend was lying to him. I look up into those blue eyes of his and I couldn't help but cry. He lifts his hand and brushes the tears away, his eyes held concern and that made the tears fall faster.

"What I tell ya bout cryin'?" He asked.

"Not to, but there's something you don't know." I say.

I look up at him, he just stared at me. I knew he was waiting for what came next. I sniffle and shake my head, this was hard. I honestly didn't know how he would react, but I knew it wasn't going to be good. Daryl brushes away a few more tears with his thumb as I speak.

"Last night, Abby...when she came to get me...I lied about why she needed me." I say.

I admit, I braced myself for a strike, out of reflex, but Daryl just continued to stare at me.

"She came to get me because...because Toby...they found him wondering in the field." I say looking away from Daryl.

"He a walker?" He asks stiffly.

"No..." I say softly.

I felt the tension rising, I didn't want to look at Daryl, I knew he was glaring at me.

"Where's he now?" He asked.

"I don't know, I left him with Shane last night." I say.

"So, I'm guessin' everyone knew but me, right?" He asked stepping way from me.

"It's not like that." I say.

"Bullshit, everyone knew, but me. What, didn' think I could handle it?" Daryl snapped.

"No, I just didn't want to upset you." I say finally looking at him.

"Oh, cause lying to me wouldn' upset me at all. Right?" He almost yelled.

"I didn't say it wouldn't, but I didn't want you to hurt yourself." I growled back.

"I'm a grown man, I think I could of handled it. You don' have to fuckin' baby me." He growls.

"I thought I was doing the right thing!" I snap back in a louder tone.

"Again, doing the right thing, in your book, is lyin'?" He asked. "The asshole that raped and beat you just happens to stumble back into your life and you lie about it? What the hell, Murphy?" He added.

"I don't know, I just...I don't...I just don't fuckin' know Daryl. My mind was more on making sure you didn't hurt yourself." I say turning away from Daryl.

"Well come find me when you do know and are tired of protectin' an abusive, rapist bastard. Since that's what you're really doin'" Daryl snapped.

That was the end, he stormed out the door. I knew better than to follow him. I wrapped my arms around my waist and sighed as I looked out the window. I knew it was wrong to lie, but I honestly thought I was doing the right thing. I watch Daryl stomp towards his tent, disappearing inside. What was I going to do? I knew he needed time to cool off. I shake my head and walk out of the room, heading outside. I wanted to change my clothes and maybe even figure out what I was going to do.

I walk past Lori and Carol, they had seen Daryl storm off so I guess they figured to let me be as well. I walk into my tent only to get a surprise. There laid Toby sleeping in mine and Abby's make shift bed. I growled, kicking him in the leg, causing him to jump up. I was looking to let my frustration out and he was my target.

"Get the fuck out of my tent!" I yelled.

"What the hell, you crazy fucking bitch!" Toby yells as he jumps up.

"I said, get the fuck out of my tent. You got no business layin' up like you own it!" I yell.

"Who the hell you think you talkin' too little girl?" He asked.

"I don't see any other worthless assholes round here, cept you. So get to steppin." I say.

Toby takes a swing at me, but I nail him in the stomach. I push him towards the door and take a swing. He grabs me and we tumble outside to the ground. He manages to slap me across the face and I knee him between the legs. We wrestle on the ground until I hear something click. I look up to see Daryl pointing his bow to the back of Toby's head.

"You got one second and then I put an arrow in yer head." Daryl growls.

Toby reluctantly gets up and turns towards Daryl, I'm pulled to my feet by Abby and Andrea. I brush myself off and look towards Daryl.

"This is between me and that bitch, back off." Toby yells.

"Last I checked, she wasn' no one's bitch." Daryl growled.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. She is always been mine." Toby says with a cocky smirk.

Daryl growls, thrusting his bow forward, knocking Toby back, before pointing it at his forehead. Toby laughs, but stops just as quick as he saw Daryl was serious. He looks over his shoulder at me and then back at Daryl who stands his ground.

"So you're gonna protect this bitch. She got you fooled into doing her dirty work." He says.

"Shut up!" Daryl yells. "I'll end you right here, right now." He threatens.

I don't know why I did it, but I stepped between Daryl's bow and Toby.

"Move." Daryl said.

"No, I can't." I say.

Daryl looks at me confused and lowers his bow. I could tell his anger was close to boiling over. He steps closer to me and locks eyes.

"That's how you want it Murph? You gonna protect that son of a bitch?" He growled.

"No, I just can't let you kill him." I say looking down.

"This is bullshit." Daryl said.

Before I knew it, Shane and Rick were dragging Toby off for a talk. Abby, Carol, Lori and Andrea were all staring and Daryl was walking away. I guess I let the anger get the best of me, because I started yelling.

"Fine! Walk away Dixon, you seem to be real good at that!" I yell.

"Fuck you, O'Connor!" Daryl yelled over his shoulder.

"YOU ALREADY DID THAT! TWICE!" I scream.

"Yeah, clearly it was a mistake!" He shot back.

I was stunned, did he really just say that? I run into the field after him still yelling.

"Yeah maybe it was, cause you're a stupid redneck!" I yell.

"What the fuck?" He says turning around. "We're back to this?" He adds.

"You're the one actin' stupid!" I yell and point at him.

"Me? I'm not protectin' some bastard that used me as a sex toy and a punchin' bag." Daryl said.

"I wish you understood." I say.

"Well then make me understand!" Daryl yelled.

"If you kill him, that makes you no better than him! You kill him without a reason, it'll be on your conscious. You really want that?" I ask.

"I have a fuckin' reason Murphy! I have a fuckin' reason to put a arrow in his head!" Daryl says.

"Really? Why? So you and him can play who's dick's bigger?" I growl.

Daryl rolls his eyes and laughs sarcastically. He goes to walk away, but I shove him. I don't know what came over me, I was trying to provoke Daryl, maybe I wanted to see how far I could push him. Daryl ignores me for a bit, but I push him again. I yell and tell him to answer me. We walk farther into the field, around the farmhouse, away from everyone. We were alone for the moment, which only made me scream louder.

"What, cat got your tongue?" I mock.

I shove Daryl once more, he turns around, drops his bow and grabs me. He pushes me up against the house and pins my hands above my head. I squirm, trying to get away from him, but clearly he was stronger then me. He just stares at me until I stop struggling.

"LET ME GO, ASSHOLE!" I yell.

"Not till you calm the fuck down." He growls at me.

"Why? So you can fucking go and call me a liar and imply I want anything to do with that no good piece of shit?" I snap.

"Ya could of fooled me." He says, continuing to pin me against the house.

"Why? Because I don't want you to sink to his level? Because I love you and don't want THAT on your conscience?" I say.

I stop, did I just say I loved Daryl? That can't be right. It's only been a few weeks right? Ugh, I was still angry, hurt, sad. I stare at him, his grip didn't loosen, but I could see in his eyes, he was calming down.

"Was it a mistake? Do you regret me?" I whisper, my voice becoming hoarse from screaming.

"No..." He says softly. "I don' regret nothin' with ya. Yer the fuckin' reason I wanna put a arrow in his head. Puttin' his hands on ya is the reason he deserves his ass stomped." He whispers as he finally lets my hands go.

I don't know what came over me, before I knew it my arms were around Daryl's neck and I was kissing him. He was pressing me up against the house kissing me back, biting at my lips. Everything with him and I seemed so intense. It was either rough love making or apparently vicious venomous fighting, but on the bright side, both things were filled with passion. Daryl's lips move to my neck as he hooks my left leg around his right hip. It continues for a moment, Daryl kissing my neck, me gripping his hair. I knew we had to stop, he wasn't in any shape for this. A moan of "Daryl...stop" comes from my lips, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"Daryl, you gotta...stop. We need to...we need to stop." I whisper.

Daryl didn't answer, he just switches sides of my neck. He was making this so very hard. I groan again and buck my hips against him.

"Your stitches...you need to heal...can't do this here." I moan in his ear.

I needed him to stop, didn't want him to stop, but he had too. Moments pass and Daryl finally pulls away. He looks at me, my lips were a bit swollen from him nipping at them. I was flustered, he was too. He keeps my leg hooked around his hip, my arms still around his neck as he stares at me.

"You mean it?" He asked.

"Mean what?" I say.

"You said ya loved me. No one's ever really said that to me." He says, almost a bit afraid I was gonna say no.

"Yeah, I meant it Dixon. Even though I tried to resist, I'm head over heels in love with Daryl Fuckin' Dixon." I whisper softly.

"I think I might love you too. Never really felt this way bout nobody." He says.

"Me either..." I say.

He kissed me again, oh God, he's going to be the death of me. The kiss lingers, I nip at his lips, he scrapes his teeth against my bottom lip as he gently pulls it into his mouth. I growl softly, he growls right back, almost possessively. Of course I could protest, but was belonging to Daryl Dixon, really a bad thing? Of course when he's pinning you to the side of a house, you can't really argue. After a few moments Daryl pulls away. His lips were puffy, mine were swollen and you could tell what I had been up too. I lean forward and press my forehead against Daryl's shoulder, catching my breath.

"I'm sorry..." I say softly.

"It's ok, I'm sorry for what I said." He whispered, pressing his lips against my shoulder.

"I just don't want you to have Toby on your conscience. It's not fair to you, this is my battle." I say.

"Our battle. Wasn' it you who told me I'm not alone?" He inquired.

"Yeah..." I answer.

"Then why are you tryin' to push me away? I don' know, isn' that what people are suppose to do?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not worth a guilty conscience." I say.

Daryl lifts his head, causing me to lift mine. I look at him, I could see his eyes were curious, like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how. I admit, it shocked me to see how much he cared, how he seemed to think so highly of me. I never had that before, I was made to believe I wasn't worth that kind of dedication.

"Why do you care so much?" I ask.

"Cause, ya don' talk down to me. Ya don' look at me and see a stupid redneck, least now ya don't. Ya don' try and change me, you accept who and what I am. I don' know, just somethin' I like about you, Murph." He says. "Could ask the same thing bout you." He added.

"Because you care, you're everything I ever wanted in a guy. You're smart, funny and you don't put up with my bullshit. I have to respect that." I say.

"You really want that jackass to stay?" He asks.

"No, but if I send him out into the world again, then that's on my conscience. I know it's a lot to ask, but please, trust me?" I ask, placing my hands on Daryl's cheeks.

Daryl looks at me, I could tell he was thinking hard.

"It's not you I don' trust, it's him. He steps outta line, I stomp his ass, no questions." He says. "Yer my girl and no ass backwards sum bitch is gonna change that." He adds.

I smirk and kiss his cheek. I wrap my arms around him and bring my lips to his ear.

"I promise, no questions asked." I say sweetly. "But does that mean I'm all yours?" I ask.

"Isn't that what I just said, woman?" He asks.

"Yeah, but I like hearing you say it." I say innocently.

I wrap my arms back around Daryl's neck and smirk. Daryl leans forward, bringing his lips to my ear, growling more than really whispering.

"Well in that case, yer mine, always will be. You belong to me, no one else." He says.

I smirk and lick my lips. I lay my head back against the house and sigh. Of course I guess Daryl decided he wasn't done and leans down kissing my throat, my chest and then kisses my cleavage that was peeking out.

"Stop, you don't play fair." I whine.

"Course I do. Not playin' fair would be..." He stops only to hook my leg around his waist again and press against me. "Telling you I wanna have my way with you, right here, right now." He says.

"Are all our fights going to end like this?" I ask as I look at him.

"If they do, then I'm not against startin' another fight." He says.

"Later." I whine softly.

Daryl lets me go slowly and we both fix our clothes. I knew we had to head back and check on Toby, deal with the situation. I feel Daryl kiss the top of my head as he moves behind me after grabbing his bow.

"Let's go deal with this." He says.

I nod and we slowly make our way back towards the camp. I felt stronger, felt like I had control of this situation. As we approach I see Toby sitting at the table, Rick standing behind him and Shane sitting on the table. Shane and Rick look towards Daryl and I, I knew they wanted to talk. I run my hand through my hair as Rick speaks.

"Murph, it's your call. If he stays, he has to abide by the rules Shane and I laid down." He says.

"No weapons, no stirrin up shit, no putting his hands on anyone in this camp." Shane added.

"This is bullshit, you pricks need to but out of my business. I got unfinished business with that bitch right there." Toby growls as he points at me.

"Call her a bitch one more time, I dare ya." Daryl said as he gripped his bow.

"What? She sucking you off? That's why you lettin' her cut off your balls?" Toby mocks.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up. You need to see I'm doin' you a fuckin' favor. Shane and Daryl want you gone. I could let them toss you out on the highway somewhere, let you fend for yourself AGAIN. You shut the fuck up and abide by our rules. GOT IT?" I yell.

Toby just laughs, but a rough nudge from Shane stops him.

"Yeah, whatever." He says. "Guess we're roommates." He says winking at me.

"The hell you are!" Daryl growled.

"Abby can bunk with me, Murph you bunk with Daryl. Let this asshole use your tent. Sound ok?" Shane asks looking at me.

"Yeah, I'll get my stuff." I say.

Toby just laughs and shakes his head, I glare at him before turning heel and walking towards my tent. I admit, I was shocked to see Abby sitting there, having already packed up our stuff leaving a blanket and one pillow.

"I figured it would happen, just helping out." She says.

"Thanks, I should of known this was going to happen. I mean things were going so well and you know in my life, nothing ever fucking goes smoothly." I say.

"I know Murph, trust me, I know. We'll get through this, these people...they're our family now. We all stick together and if that fuck tard out there thinks he can screw with it, he's got another thing coming." She says.

"Yeah, he does." I say slinging my duffel bag over my shoulder, grabbing my pillows and blanket.

"Besides, you get to bunk with Daryl. That's a win/win situation." She teases.

"Shut up, Abby." I laugh.

"Just sayin' my sweet." She says picking up her stuff.

She and I head out. I trudge over to Daryl's tent, and put my stuff down. I sigh and look around, it really was a win/win situation. I hear Daryl come in behind me, sitting his bow by the door.

"I guess I should say, make yourself at home." He says.

"I promise not to take up much room." I say smiling softly.

"Woman, do we really need to have this talk?" He jokes.

"No, just don't wanna be trouble." I say.

Daryl just looks at me, I shake my head and smile. He holds his side and moves to lay down, I knew his side had to be killing him. I go to help him, but stop, what he said early still kinda stuck with me.

"Sorry..." I say.

"For what?" He asks.

"Babying you." I awnser.

"It's ok, jus' still new to me is all." He says.

"Would I be able to interest you in a mid morning nap? You need your rest." I say.

"I can't change yer mind can I?" He asks.

"You can try, but my mind is made up Dixon." I say.

"Well in that case, how's about you come a little closer. You know, jus incase of an emergency and all." He smirks.

I laugh, moving closer, resting my head next to Daryl's. I had an ulterior motive. Yeah, I wanted Daryl to get his rest, but I also wanted to forget about Toby for a few hours. Daryl and I were enjoying the silence, ignoring the voices outside our tent. I close my eyes and roll over on my side. I gently stroke Daryl's cheek and kiss his forehead. For these moments, it was only Daryl and I.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So far so good? I see Daryl being possessive if something he feels is his is threatened. I have loved writing this, I work on it almost every night before bed. You guys favoring it, alerting it and reviewing it makes me only wanna write more. So thank you all for inspiring me to write more. **


	13. Don't Let Me Fall

**A/N- For Leighann, melodytaylor85 & Anyone Else wondering, I am going to try and keep this story going along with the show. Like a saga? Ya know? This one will end with Season 2 & then I will start the next story with Season 3. Again, thank you guys for everything thus far and I hope to continue to live up to your expectations! This chapter is going to get a bit vulgar I guess you could say. Nothing too bad I promise. Also it gets a bit emotional, but I promise all will be ok. Shall we jump in?**

* * *

><p>Night had fallen, Dale was on top of the RV with Glenn on look out. Shane, Abby and I were sitting around what was left of our small fire. Shane had his arm around Abby and her head was resting on his shoulder. I had my knees pulled up to my chest, cuddled up in the long sleeved shirt I borrowed from Daryl, eating a peach as I listened to Shane tell us about playing high school football. It didn't shock me, I could picture Shane as a total jock. I glance towards the picnic table to see Toby sitting there eyeing everyone. He catches me looking at him and smirks. I just roll my eyes and flip him off before looking back at Abby and Shane.<p>

"Abby and I were cheerleaders." I say

"Oh yeah?" Shane smirked and then looked at Abby for a moment.

"Yeah, if ya play your cards right, I could show ya a few of our old cheers." Abby jokes.

"She left her cheerleading outfit in her other duffel bag." I laugh.

"Shut it, Murph." Abby said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Oh my God, one night, after a game, Abby got so drunk she made up her own cheer for the school's quarterback." I laugh and stand up for a moment raising my hands in the air. "Robby, Robbie he's our man, if he can't do it, no one can. He's super cool and super fast, you can't get past him, he's a blast." I laugh

Abby's face was now red and buried against Shane's arm. Shane laughs and kisses the top of Abby's head.

"Aw, darlin' don't worry, it was cute." Shane says.

I laugh and glance at Toby who was now walking over and sitting down on the tree stump next to me. I ignore him and take a bite of my peach before licking my lips. By now there would of been a fight, we would both be bloodied and he would be wanting sex. The thought kinda made me sick, but I choke it down and laugh as Shane teases Abby. I go to sit down, but stop as I felt an arm come around my waist. I spin around and come face to face with Daryl. I smirk, it was kind of odd, normally he didn't show a lot of affection in front of the others. Of course I knew why, he was marking his territory like a grouchy old hound dog.

"Hey." I say softly.

"Hey yourself." He answers back.

I sit back down, a bit shocked when Daryl sits down on the ground right next to me. It was cute, felt a bit odd that someone was actually trying to stake his claim, not that I minded. I offer him a bite of my peach, taking note of Toby staring at us.

"So Murph, where did ya learn to shoot?" Shane asked breaking the silence.

"Mine and Abby's friend John taught us. Spending the weekends at a shooting range, you get pretty good." I say.

"Nice, you should come show us some of your skills tomorrow." Shane adds.

I go to speak, but I'm cut off by Toby letting out a sarcastic snort.

"What's so funny?" Daryl asks glaring at Toby as he hands me back my peach.

"You praisin that bitch like she's actually worth something." Toby says.

"The fuck I tell you bout callin' her a bitch? Watch yer mouth, boy." Daryl snaps.

"Go fuck yourself Toby." I say rolling my eyes.

"Rather have you do it, was the only think you were good at." He laughs.

Before I could lunge for Toby, Daryl was up, but I managed to stop him. Abby and Shane both glare at Toby, Shane looked a bit crazed, like he could possibly kill Toby. Shane has had that look for a while, but I chalk it up to stress, plus Abby would of shot him if he tried anything. I put my hand on Daryl's arm and give him a "let me handle it" look.

"Yeah, well that was when I didn't know REAL men existed and fell for stupid little boy who couldn't get it up unless he was trying to rape somebody." I snap back.

"Like you didn't ask for it. You wanted it and I gave it to you." He snapped.

I knew Daryl was ready to pounce, hell I was too. Toby would of already jumped me if Daryl and Shane weren't sitting there watching him.

"Oh yeah, that's what you keep saying. Such a big man." I say, my voice raising.

"So mouthy, what your redneck there can't keep you in line. A few back hands and you'd be back in line." He laughs.

"Oh, such a big man. See unlike you, Daryl doesn't need to beat me up to feel important." I say standing up.

"You always were fuckin' pathetic Toby. Too bad someone hasn't put a bullet in your head already." Abby says as she stands up.

"Just like old times, sluts always stick together." Toby says laughing.

This time it was Abby holding Shane back.

"Did you forget our little talk Toby? You forget what I said? We need a refresher course?" Shane says towering over Toby.

Toby didn't answer, which made Abby and I smirk. With a "thought so" from Shane, everyone settles down. Toby mumbles "asshole" and goes back to tossing twigs in the fire. I shake my head and bite into my peach. I don't know what came over me, maybe I wanted to put on a show for Daryl, or maybe make Toby jealous. I lick my lips slowly, before making sure to slowly bite into the peach one more time. Even as Daryl sat cleaning his bow, I could feel him glancing at me. I don't know what cam over me, I was in a playful mood.

"Well, I'm off to catch a few Z's before my turn on watch." Abby says standing up once more.

"Well, let me walk you to your tent." Shane said getting up.

"Uh huh..." I say raising a brow looking at them both.

I watch Shane and Abby walk away and laugh a bit. I look towards Daryl who was still glancing at me every now and then. I give him an innocent smirk and offer him another bite of my peach. He watches me before taking the peach from my hand and biting into it. I laugh as the juice runs down his lip and dribbles into his goatee. Again, I guess I wanted to show off, because I lean forward and lick the juice from Daryl's bottom lip. I nip his bottom lip before taking my peach back. Obviously Daryl didn't mind because he pulled me too him and kissed me. Granted I think it was more to make a point to Toby, but I didn't mind. I feel him nip at my lips, I tasted the peach on his tongue as it explored my month. Once the kiss breaks I smirk and lick my lips.

"I'm gonna have to share with you more often." I joke.

Daryl goes to speak, but was cut off by Toby snorting sarcastically. Daryl shoots him a look, but Toby laughs a bit more.

"Fuckin' pathetic. I figured a good ole boy like you could keep a woman in line, not let her emasculate you." Toby says.

"You askin' to get yer ass stomped, ain't ya? Keep fuckin' talkin'." Daryl snapped.

"Whatcha gonna do son? You got soemthin' to prove, then I'm right here." Toby says.

Daryl just gives him a cocky smirk, I shake my head. Thunder was starting to echo in the distance, oh joy, rain. I look at Daryl who puts an around around me and pulls me close to him. I rest my head on his shoulder, but smirk as I knew if anyone else was around but Toby, Daryl would never be so affectionate. I was ok with that though, I didn't need to flaunt my relationship with Daryl. I was only doing so now to piss Toby off. Toby glances towards us and snorts sarcastically, but I reach up and grip Daryl's hand, letting him know to just ignore Toby.

"Or are ya one of them lost puppy types? Ya know, no one wants her or you so you decide to breed with each other. Only good thing is this bitch can't have puppies." Toby laughs.

I feel Daryl tense up, but I rub his arm trying to keep him calm. Yeah, that was a hit below the belt, but I held my head up. Toby would not make me cry, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He stole so many years of my life, I'd be damned if he would steal anymore.

"Enjoyin' my leftovers? Look on the bright side, least I broke her in for ya." Toby says. "She wasn't even good half the time, had better. She was kind of like a dead fish, no wonder she lost the only pup she could get." He added.

"Shut the fuck up Toby! No one gives a shit what you think, God I wish you had died." I say without thinking.

I was shocked, I never wished death on anyone, but I just let those words cross my lips. I was ashamed. I looked away from Toby and Daryl and stood up. Daryl goes to grab my hand, but I pull away. Toby continued to mock me, laugh at me and degrade me. I couldn't tell you what happened next really, I walked away. I can tell you Toby stopped laughing and I heard him hit the ground. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I wanted away. Running into the woods probably wasn't the smartest thing, but I needed away.

Was I really this weak? At least I waited till he couldn't see me to let the tears fall. My head shoots up as I hear footsteps. Fuck, now I was questioning my actions. I turn over and come face to face with a very pissed off hunter. Daryl stands staring down at me, hand gripping his bow and face red with anger. Without a word he reaches out and grabs my hand, pulling me to my feet. I braced for him to yell at me, tell me how stupid I was for running into the woods at night, unprotected. Instead he embraced me, held me close to him. We stayed like that for a few moments before he pulled away a bit and looked at me.

"I know, I know, no crying, but he just gets to me." I say.

"More than he did this mornin', why?" Daryl asks.

I look up at the sky and then look down at my stomach. I gently run my hands over my belly and cry harder. Daryl continued to stare at me, wondering. I look up at him, he was what I had prayed for. He was the man I longed to have and that seemed to only make things harder.

"He took her..." I whisper.

"Took who?" Daryl asked.

"Aurora, he took her away from me." I cry. "And now he fuckin' mocks me for it!" I yell.

"Murph, who's Aurora?" Daryl asked reaching out to calm me down.

"My little girl..." I say dropping to my knees sobbing.

I clutch my stomach, how could Toby still have this much power over me. Daryl stands a bit shocked, I couldn't look up at him. I hear Daryl squat down in front of me, his hand on my back. He lifts my chin and looks me in the eyes. I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"He took her...he took my one chance..." I cried.

Thunder echoed around us and lighting was beginning to streak across the sky. I didn't care, right now I hurt so much, the emotional pain floored me.

"Come on Murph, we gotta get in before the storm hits" He says.

"Aurora..." I whisper.

The next thing I remember was Daryl lifting me up from the ground into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck, and continue to sob as Daryl carries me back towards camp. As we approach, the fire was out and Toby was gone, probably laid up in the tent proud of the fact he hurt me. I feel Daryl sit me down long enough to unzip the tent. He helps me inside, kicking off his boots and helping me out of mine. He takes his crossbow from his shoulder, sitting it by the door, before zipping the door down. I plop down on the make shift bed and pull my knees to my chest, tears continued to fall. Daryl sits down next to me, he was confused, I could tell. I run a hand through my hair before looking towards him with my red puffy eyes.

"She was my miracle, my one chance and that son of a bitch took her away." I say softly.

"Whatcha mean?" Daryl asked with concern.

"Toby, when he raped me. I...I got pregnant. I didn't have the heart to abort my little girl. Even if she was the product of something awful." I choke a bit. "I was going to finally have someone to love, someone who would love me whole heartily. I was told I had slim chances, so when I found out about Aurora...I was shocked." I say wiping tears away, but more kept coming.

Daryl listened quietly as he brushes loose hairs from my face.

"A few nights after I took him back, the night he threw me into the broken table, was the night I lost Aurora. He didn't even know I was pregnant until we got to the hospital." I whisper. "They told me I lost her and he didn't even fuckin' care. He just said "oh" and walked away. He killed my little girl and all the son of a bitch could do was say "oh"." I say clenching my teeth.

Daryl slowly pulled me into his arms, I knew he wasn't use to this. I knew he wasn't use to this type of raw emotion, but he tried to understand. He held me tight as I heard the rain begin to fall, echoing off the tent. I bury my face in the crook of Daryl's neck and cry. He gently lays us down, holding me tight and letting me cry.

"You woulda been a good mother Murph, ya have a good heart." Daryl said softly.

"I did something right in life, and he took her." I say lifting my head.

"I'm sure she woulda been beautiful, like her mother. She would be proud of her momma right now." Daryl says.

"Proud?" I ask wiping tears away.

"Yea, proud. Yer a strong person Murph, you could of easily given up back at the CDC, but you didn'. She would be proud." He says.

"I guess..." I say rolling over onto my back.

"I know so, trust me Murph." He says.

"I miss her, I never got to hold her, I never got to hear her laugh, see her smile. I'll never have any of that." I cry out as I close my eyes.

Daryl sits up and pulls me with him. He wipes the tears from my eyes and looks into them. He kisses my forehead and then looks back down into my eyes as he speaks.

"I wish I knew what to say, what to tell ya to make it ok. I know I can't, but I wish I could." He says.

"It's ok, I know you do." I say.

I couldn't help but smile through my tears at Daryl. Even though he claimed not to know what to say, his words gave me comfort, hope that things would be ok. I see him look down for a moment, as if he wanted to say something but wasn't sure about it.

"What is it, Daryl?" I ask in between sniffles.

"I almost had a little girl once. Her mother was my high school sweetheart." He says as he looks down at his bare feet. "She got pregnant, she got an abortion though. Told me she had better things to do, that I could of ruined her life. I guess I didn't need to be a part of that decision, even if it was my daughter." He says. "I remember one time she said if she was ever going to have a baby, she'd name her Leigh." He added.

I look at Daryl, I admit I was stunned. I watch him chew on the skin around his index finger, nervous twitch. We were both broken people, wronged by ignorant people in the world. Maybe that's why we seem to be drawn together, we both know what it's like to be used and abused, tosses aside like we meant nothing. Daryl flinches when I reach for him, but then lets me pull him into my arms. I hug him tight, I feel his arms around me eventually and that's how we sit, in each others arms, for what seems like hours. When we finally break apart he looks at me, wiping the last of the tears away.

"I love you Murphy O'Connor." He says.

"I...I love you too Daryl Dixon." I say.

I was a bit shocked, I admit, Daryl saying he loved me, even if we both never really knew love in our lives. It's funny how you just seem to know. I gently take Daryl's hand in mine and look into his blue eyes, they seemed to hold so much pain, so much anger. I should know, mine held the same.

"We'll continue on, we have to. For Aurora and Leigh." I say squeezing Daryl's hand.

Daryl leans forward and kisses me gently, pulling me close to his body. He was my solace, his arms my sanctuary and I knew here with him I was untouchable. When the kiss breaks I look up at Daryl, place a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Let's go to bed, get lost in the night, in each other, in our dreams." I say.

Daryl nods, he watches as I slip out of my jeans, the shirt I had on belonging to him came down to my knees. Daryl tossed his shirt aside and we both slowly crawl under the blankets. It was getting cold, so we both huddled together. Daryl claimed not to be a cuddler, but I think I convinced him for one night. He lays on his side, I bury myself down in the blankets, up against Daryl. My head rests under his chin, his arms around me.

"Thank you..." I whisper.

"It's ok, I told ya, yer not alone no more. We will get through this together." Daryl says. "Sleep..." He whispers.

Slowly my pain was subsiding, my tears were drying. I knew things would be ok, my little girl was in heaven playing with the angels. I smile, Aurora and Leigh were little angels, I could imagine them in heaven being best friends. That image gave me hope, strength and filled my heart and mind with a hint of happiness. Daryl and I lay in our comfortable silence, letting the sound of the rain sooth out aching hearts. Tomorrow was a new day, but for tonight I was going to lay in the arms of my hunter and repay him with the same kindness he has shown me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know, sorry if I made you cry! :( I figured it was time to learn something about Murphy and I wanted to give Daryl something to connect with her about, which is why I added that to his past. Hope I am still keeping you guys interested! I know, it's short, but I builds to things later on down the line. Yes I re-labeled the last chapter a bit, I got different plans now. I know I'm horrible.**


	14. All Hell Breaks Loose Pt 1

**A/N- I know, last chapter. I'm sorry guys lol No worries, Daryl will make it all better. Plus, we are gonna get to know more about why Murphy has never brought Aurora up before now. Ready? Let's go!**

* * *

><p>The sun had already risen when I finally woke up. I groan a bit and rub my eyes, I knew Daryl was up already, he was an early riser. I sigh softly and lay there for a bit trying to get my bearings. I slowly roll over on my side and open my eyes. I couldn't help but smile at the site in front of me. Two Cherokee roses laid on Daryl's pillow, stems gently tied together with a piece of twine. I lift my hand and gently touch the petals, I think back to the story Daryl told me. I smile and sit up slowly before picking the flowers up. I bring them to my nose and inhale their sweet scent. I lay the flowers back down, this time on my pillow, before getting to my feet. I slip out of Daryl's shirt and rummage around my bag before pulling out a pair of jeans and a dingy white tank top. I slip them on before grabbing my boots, slipping them on and pulling my hair back into a ponytail. I smooth my clothes down and head outside.<p>

"Mornin'" I say as usual.

"Mornin'" Everyone says in unison.

Carol was crouched cooking eggs, everyone else was scattered around, eating and doing their own little things. I glance towards Toby who was sitting on the ground by what was his tent for now. I just roll my eyes, I was still hurting from last night, I held my head up high, he wasn't going to get to me, not again. I smile and ruffle Carl's hair as I walk past him, smile at Lori and Rick. As I walk by Daryl I feel him grab my wrist. I turn towards him and he pulls me onto his lap as he sits in a black camp chair. I laugh a bit, it's cute to see Daryl play big dog in the yard with Toby.

"Mornin'" I whisper sweetly.

"Mornin'" He says back in his rough still waking up tone.

Daryl holds his plate out to Carol, who spoons eggs onto it. She smiles and walks away for a moment, only to retrieve a plate and spoon the rest of the eggs on it for me. I go to move, but Daryl grunts and tells me to stay put. I look towards Toby, he was glaring as he ate his eggs. I could only imagine what he was thinking right now.

"I don't want to hurt your side." I say softly.

"Gonna hurt one way or another, so stay put and eat woman." He says taking a bite of his eggs.

"Whatever, redneck." I joke softly. "Thanks for last night by the way Dixon." I add.

"Anytime, told ya I would always help ya pick up the pieces." He says.

We all ate in silence, the rain from last night had long tapered off, but the breeze was still a bit cool. I glance towards Abby who was walking out of her and Shane's tent. I smile and wave, she smiles back. I look at Glenn and notice he looked a bit worried, pale even. I look around as I eat my eggs. Of course I laugh a bit when I see Daryl eating with his fingers. I shake my head and lean forward kissing his forehead. He gives me a strange look and I just smirk before popping some of my eggs into my mouth. I see Glenn walk towards the middle of the camp, looking as if he was walking to his death.

"Um, Guys..." Glenn says standing in front of us.

We all look at Glenn, a bit of nervousness settles over us wondering what it could be he wanted to say and why he looked too scared to say it.

"So...the barn's full of walkers." He says.

We all freeze, did we hear him right? I choke a bit on my eggs as we all stare in silence. No, this wasn't happening. Abby was on her feet, walking towards Glenn as she speaks, well more like yells.

"The fuck you mean, there's walkers in the barn?" She asks.

"Abby, calm down. There has to be a reason behind it." Rick says.

We all sit stunned, I admit I felt a chill run up my spine. We all look towards the barn then get to out feet, we had to check this out. I look at Daryl and then Rick as we head down to the barn, well all but Toby, he didn't give a shit what went on with us, he was just happy torturing me. The tension in the group spread like wild fire. I know Shane already had his issues, but somehow I knew this was going to only add fuel to his fire. We all stop a few feet from the barn, but Shane walks right up to the doors to investigate. He shakes the door and pulls on the locks, I admit I wondered how long till those doors break.

"You can not tell me you're alright with this." Shane said walking towards Rick.

"No, I'm not, but we're guest here. This isn't our land." Rick says.

I was still in disbelief, who the fuck keeps a barn full of walkers? What reason could anyone possible have for it? I feel Abby come up next to me, I glance at her, she was thinking the same thing.

"Oh my God, this is our lives man!" Shane yells.

"Lower your voice." Glenn warns in a fearful tone.

"We can't just sweet this under the rug." Andrea says.

"It ain't right, not remotely." T-Dogg adds.

"Their right Rick, this can't be contained. This is a massacre waitin' to happen." I say.

"We've gotta go in there, we gotta make things right or we just gotta go." Shane says. "Now, we have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time." He adds.

"We can't go." Rick says behind clenched teeth.

"Why Rick, why?" Shane asks.

"Cause my daughter's still out there." Carol says softly.

I admit, I was losing hope for Sophia. How long could she have really lasted out there on her own. I shake my head, I felt it in my bones, tensions were going to boil over and we would all be lucky to be standing at the end of it.

"Ok..." Shane snorts. "Carol, I think it's time we all start to just consider the other possibilities." Shane adds.

"Shane, we're not leaving Sophia behind." Rick says.

"I'm close to finding this girl. I just found a damn doll two days ago." Daryl growls.

"You found her doll Daryl, that's what you did, you found a doll." Shane snaps.

"You don't know what the yer talkin' bout." Daryl growled back.

"Man, look, I'm just sayin' what needs to be said." Shane says.

I reach out for Daryl as Abby reaches for Shane, I could see this coming. Daryl and Shane were like positive and negative, they were never going to truly mesh. Rick attempts to interject, but his warnings seem to go un noticed.

"Now you get a good lead, it's in the first forty eight hours." Shane says. "Let me tell you something else." Shane adds turning his attention to Daryl. "If she was alive out there and saw you comin', all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears around your neck, she would run in the other direction." Shane yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Shane, you got no right!" I yelled back.

"Shane, calm down this isn't helpin'" Abby said.

Before anyone could say anything Daryl swats at Shane and Shane lunges. Everyone joined in to pry them apart. Abby and I got between them, I manage, with the help of Glenn, to shove Daryl back a bit. Abby manages to get Shane back with the help of Lori and Rick. They both yell and continue to try and get at each other. Finally we manage to put distance between them. Rick tells them both to back off. I stand in front of Daryl, Abby moves next to Shane and everyone was ready to break them up again if needed.

"Now, just let me talk to Hershel, let me figure it out." Rick says.

"MAN WHAT ARE YOU GONNA FIGURE OUT?" Shane yells

"If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is his land!" Rick yells back.

"This is fuckin' suicide! We have to do something. It's either us or them and I fuckin' choose us damn it! You better get real good at talkin' to him Rick. No disrespect, but I'm not living next door to walkers. I'd have better luck walkin' through the woods with raw meet strapped to my back" I say.

"Hershel sees those things in there as people, sick people. His wife, his step son." Dale interjects.

"You knew?" Rick asks, a bit shocked.

"Yesterday, I talked to Hershel." Dale says.

"What the hell, Dale?" I yell.

"And you waited a night?" Shane says.

"Come on Dale! You should of told us. It's not like our group has luck on it's side." Abby says.

"I thought we could survive one more night...and we did." Dale says.

I run a hand over my head, this was fucking ridiculous. I was scared, frustrated. I was with Shane right now, we needed to kill those things as soon as possible, I wasn't willing to bet our lives.

"I was waiting till this morning to say something, but Glenn wanted to be the one." Dale says.

"THE MAN IS CRAZY, IF HERSHEL THINKS THESE THINGS ARE ALIVE!" Shane yells

Rick tries to interject, but the raised voices got the walkers stirred up. I jump back and feel Daryl push me behind him.

"This is getting out of hand, we need to handle this Rick. We can't just forget about this, ever fuckin' second we spend standing here arguing, those things in there are smellin' dinner." I yell.

Rick walks away to talk to Hershel. Shane begins to walk around inspecting the barn while everyone heads back towards camp. I grab Daryl's hand and stop him, I pull him away from the group and we walk towards the field a bit.

"You plannin' on going out lookin' for Sophia today?" I ask.

"Course, 'specially now with the those things in the fuckin' barn. Ain't safe." He says.

"I know. I um, before this bombshell, I had wanted to thank you for my flowers." I say.

This was my attempt to change the subject, have a moment where neither of our minds were on the fact walkers were in our backyard.

"Yer welcome, they made me think of Aurora." He says softly.

"It means a lot to me, it really does." I say softly.

Daryl flinches when I hug him, but I was compelled to, he has done so much for me. I exhale when I feel an arm come around me. I look up at him, he was still tense, pissed off from the thing with Shane.

"I know, he shouldn't have talked to you like that." I say letting him go.

"Sum bitch had no right, he wants a fight I'll stomp his ass. Ain't 'fraid of that pig." Daryl growls.

"He's right about the walkers though, that barns not safe and we're all in danger." I sigh.

"I know, which is why I need to find Sophia so we can get the hell outta here. I won't keep you in danger, Murph." He says.

"Thanks Dixon." I say.

"Always, I'm not gonna risk lettin' ya become one of those things." He says.

I smile, even though right now I felt like my heart was gonna beat out of my chest. I look around, I was grateful that my Aurora didn't have to be stuck in this world, stuck in this hell with everyday the risk of her becoming a walker was over our heads.

"Be careful, please. I don't wanna lose you Dixon, I can't. Not when I might kind of love you and would maybe be a little sad if I lost you." I say.

"Crazy woman." He says.

We slowly make our way back towards camp. I see Toby walking into the tent, I was glad that I wouldn't have to deal with him for now. Tensions were running high, everyone was trying to figure out what we were going to do. I grab Abby, tell her let's go let off some steam out by the make shift gun range. She nods and we walk over to retrieve our eagles from Dale. I tell Shane we'll be back, he only nods as we head out. I climb behind the wheel of the station wagon and we head a few miles up the road. I guess Abby could feel my tension because she was the first to break the silence.

"Well, today has gone to shit." She says as we climb out of the car.

"Tell me about it, but I expected it after last night." I say loading my guns.

"Toby kept on being an ass?" She asked loading her clips.

"Yeah, he taunted me about Aurora, told Daryl I was a bitch who couldn't have puppies." I say.

"I'm sorry babe, you know he's an ass. He just wants to make everyone just as unhappy as he is." She says.

"I didn't let him see my cry. I ran off into the woods like an idiot to do that." I say as we walk towards the fence.

"What'd Daryl say?" She asked as we begin to shoot.

"He was surprisingly understanding, reassured me it was all ok. He's a good man, but I think he sees that as a sign of weakness." I say hitting the no trespassing sign.

"Yeah, I can see that in him. I'm glad you found someone who treats you good Murph, you deserve it." She says nailing the same sign.

"Thanks, I hope one day maybe he will open up to me. I told him about Aurora, all about her. How I was shocked to learn I was pregnant, how I felt losing her." I say letting my anger show in my voice. "But part of me is relieved in a way, I wouldn't want my little girl growing up in this world. Having to fear every day that she could become one of those things." I add.

"You're right in a way, but like I told you, she's the little angel on your shoulder." Abby says as we continue to hit our targets.

"Thanks babe." I say with a smile. "So um, what about you and Shane?" I ask.

"What about us? I'm not looking for love. He helps me forget the shit storm we face every day." She says.

"Ah, nothing wrong with that. In times like these, everyone does what they gotta." I say.

"Yeah, plus he is all hung up on Lori. We flirt, sneak little kisses, have mind blowing sex, but I am not looking for a romance. I'll leave that to you and squirrel boy." She says.

"Thanks." I laugh. "Do what makes ya happy, but he better not hurt ya or I'll put a bullet in his ass." I say.

"Hoes over bros." Abby laughs.

I laugh as well as we continue to shoot. It was stress relieving, though the walkers in the barn were still in the back of our minds. We let about an hour or two pass before deciding to head back. The ride was peaceful, just for a few moments my neck and shoulders weren't tense, my stomach wasn't in knots and I had a bit of hope. I feel Abby reach over and squeeze my hand and smile at me, I smile back.

As we pull back up to camp I see some people gathered on the porch. Abby and I look at each other and then get out of the car. We holster out guns and walk towards the porch just as Andrea and T-Dogg approach as well.

"Do you know what's going on?" T-Dogg asks.

"Where is everyone?" Andrea asks.

"You haven't seen Rick?" Glenn inquires.

"He went off with Hershel. We were suppose to leave a couple of hours ago." Andrea says.

"Ain't the time to be runnin' off, now is it?" Abby says.

"Yeah, you were. What the hell?" Daryl asks as he and Carol walk up.

"Rick told us he was going out." Carol adds.

"Ok, this is freakin' great. No one knows where Rick is. Where the hell is Shane and Dale? Is no one in their right fuckin' mind today?" I ask.

"DAMN IT! Isn' anyone takin' this seriously? We got us a damn trail." Daryl says as he motions by swatting the air.

"We can't afford to be sitting ducks, Sophia can't afford us NOT being out there doing something!" I snap.

We were all frustrated and now with Rick missing was like a kick in the face in a way. How could he disappear at a time like this? I go to speak, but I'm cut off by Daryl motioning towards Shane approaching.

"Oh, here we go." Daryl says.

"You with me man?" Shane asks Daryl.

"Yeah." Daryl says as he takes the shot gun from Shane.

"Time to grow up! You got yours?" Shane asks Andrea, Abby and I.

"Yeah." Abby and I say in unison as we draw our eagles.

"Yeah, where's Dale?" Andrea asks.

"He's comin'." Shane answers.

"Thought we couldn't carry? T-Dogg asks.

"Yeah, well we can and we have too." Shane answers back.

"Will someone please explain what the fuck is going on?" I ask. "What are we doing?" I add.

"Now look, it was one thing to be standing round here pickin' daises when we thought this place was safe, but now we know it ain't." Shane yells.

I shake my head and look around, yeah the shit just hit the fan. Abby and I move behind Daryl as Shane walks over to Glenn and holds out a shot gun.

"How about you? You gonna protect yours?" Shane asks.

Glenn hesitates, but then takes the shot gun. I wasn't paying attention as Shane said something to Maggie and she said something back. I glance towards the barn and then back at Shane who was arguing with Lori now. I look at Daryl who looked a bit lost like the rest of us did.

"I think Shane's losin' it." I say.

"I think he's sayin' what needs to be said." Daryl answers back.

"Not doubtin' that, but is this the way to go about it?" I ask.

"Seems like the only way, some people are hard learners." Daryl says.

"Oh shit." T-Dogg says.

We all turn just in time to see Rick and Hershel leading two walkers. I admit, I was floored.

"What the fuck?" I say.

"What is that?" Shane says.

We all take off running towards Rick, we had to have answers now. Had he lost his fucking mind? This was only building the anger most of us felt. Shane started circling Rick and Hershel like a rabid dog. On instinct Abby and I both draw our eagles and train them on the walkers.

"Man, what the hell you doing?" Shane yells at Rick.

"Shane just back off!" Rick yells

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked.

"Why the fuck do you think you fuckin' lunatic?" Abby yells.

"You're holdin' on to things trying to fuckin' kill us, THAT'S WHY!" I yell.

"Are you kidding me? You see? You see what they're holding on to?" Shane asks.

"I see who I'm holding on to." Hershel yells.

"Rick, come on, this is fuckin' suicide. Zero tolerance for walkers, no matter who the hell they are. This is insane, you need to use your head!" I yell.

"Murph, I got this. Please!" Rick yelled.

Abby and I keep our eagles trained. Hershel really way crazy, he really thought these people could be restored. I shake my head, in the chaos I didn't see Toby just standing watching everything unfold. He was good at playing the sideline, not that he was important at the moment. No, right protecting myself and those I loved was the only thing on my mind. Everything was so loud, Shane yelling at Rick and Hershel, Hershel trying to justify things and Rick trying to calm Shane. Of course it wasn't working and Shane was just getting more riled up by the minute. I admit, I was ready to put an end to all this bullshit.

"Shane, just let us do this, then we can talk!" Rick yells.

"Time for talkin's been long gone Rick." Abby says.

"Whatcha wanna talk about, Rick? These things ain't sick, they're not people. They're dead! Ain't gotta feel nothin' for them, cause all they do, they kill. THESE THINGS RIGHT HERE! THEY'RE THE THINGS THAT KILLED AMY! THEY KILLED OTIS! Gonna kill all of us unless we do something!" Shane yelled.

"Shane! Shut up!" Rick yells.

"Come on Rick, he's right! You think you can talk to these things? They kill, it's all they know how to do. It's us or them and I fucking choose us!" I yell. "I'm not living in fear with these things bitin' at our damn heels Rick. THIS IS SUICIDE!" I add.

"She's right! Come on Rick, you think this is smart? You puttin' them things in the barn, livin next to them is signin' our own damn death warrants!" Abby yells.

Shane begins to yell at Hershel, he takes aim and shoots one of the walkers as he yells. Abby and I keep our eagles trained, we were all running on adrenaline and when the smoke cleared I wasn't sure we would all be standing. Rick yells at Shane, but Shane continues, shooting the walker to make his point. Right now I was on Shane's side, I wasn't up to living among walkers. Even if Shane may be going about it wrong, I couldn't fault him, he was doping what we were all thinking.

"Enough!" Rick yells

"Yeah, you right man, that is enough." Shane says shooting the walker in the head.

Silence, it was deafening. Some were shocked, but not me. I saw this coming, and even if Shane was in the wrong, he was doing what needed to be done, he was forcing people to open their eyes and see the reality. See that we needed to put these things down before they had to chance to kill one of us. Shane begins to pace like a caged animal as he yells.

"ENOUGH, RISKING OUR LIVES FOR A LITTLE GIRL THAT'S GONE! ENOUGH, LIVIN' NEXT DOOR TO A BARN FULL OF THINGS TRYING TO KILL US. EHOUGH!" Shane yells. "RICK, IT AIN'T LIKE IT WAS BEFORE! NOW IF YA'LL WANNA LIVE, IF YOU WANNA SURVIVE, YOU GOTTA FIGHT FOR IT. I'M TALKIN' ABOUT FIGHT, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Shane screams.

Shane runs for the barn. He starts breaking open the door as Rick yells for him to stop. Abby and I get on each side of Daryl, one gun trained on the doors the other trained on the walker Rick had. My pulse was racing, my throat was dry and I was trying not to panic. This could be the end, this could be game over for us all, just because some idiot thinks he can save these people.

The doors come open and all hell breaks loose. Abby and I were shooting walkers in the head left and right, bodies were hitting the ground, blood was splattering everywhere. This was a massacre, but it was necessary. There was no middle ground for walkers, no other option but a bullet to the brain. Rick screams at Hershel, begging him to take the pole. Hershel was in a trance, of course you would be to if you think your family was being massacred. We all stand on the front line clearing walker after walker, the gun shots echoed through the air and it seemed like hours passed before the barn was empty. I should of felt a bit guilty, but I didn't. These people were long since dead. I know it sounds cold, but it's reality.

I guess the silence was the calm before the storm. There was a growl, the barn doors started to creak and everyone raised their guns once more. Fuck, how many things were in the damn barn? Then I saw it, the thing that dropped me to my knees. Walking from the barn was little Sophia. The side of her neck ripped open, her eyes sunken in. I hear Carol yell "Sophia!" and run towards her little girl. Luckily Daryl was there to catch her, hold her so she didn't get too close to what was not her daughter. Everyone was silent, in shock. We spent weeks looking for this girl, Daryl almost died, I almost got bit and this is how the search for Sophia was going to end.

Rick steps forward and slowly raises his revolver. It was only right he was the one to end her suffering, he was the one who Carol held responsible. A single shot echoed and little Sophia crumpled to the ground. Carol sobbed in Daryl's arms, everyone else stood stunned, too afraid to move. Abby held on to Shane and cried and I just sat their on my knees, staring blankly into the barn. Of course things weren't quite over yet, no...there in the shadows of the barn emerged one more walker. Tall, long black hair dirty and tangled, clothes ripped. It's tattooed arms had chunks of missing flesh. My mouth dropped and Abby screamed out, it was Joshua. No, no no no, it couldn't be him. We had packed him up and sent him north, what had happened? My eyes were already tearing for Sophia and now Joshua only made my heart hurt worse.

Joshua gets closer, I look up at him as he reaches me and say "sorry" before pulling the trigger on my eagle. Blood splatters everywhere, I duck not to get it in my face as it splatters on my neck and shoulders. Joshua's body drops in front of me and Abby is there in a second. I put an arm around her and she buries her face in the crook of my neck as she cries. I reach down and brush Joshua's hair from his face. My poor Josh, I had convinced myself he had made it to Tennessee, that he was safe.

I lower my head and silently pray as I hug Abby tight. Things weren't going to get easier, no, they were going to get harder and I accepted that. I accepted the fact that tomorrow wasn't guaranteed, hell the next six hours weren't even guaranteed. I look down at Joshua, I kiss my fingers and touch them to his cheek. Heaven gained two new angels today.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I debated forever whether or not to kill Sophia, but in the end I knew I had to. I want to keep key parts of the story, ya know? I hope you guys are enjoying. I hope my stuff isn't getting stale. :) Thanks for all the Favorites, Reviews and Alerts.**


	15. All Hell Breaks Loose Pt 2

**A/N- This is getting good. Honestly I have doubted myself a few times with this story, but you guys build me up. Thank you all for the support and good reviews you have given me. I am planning on going back and fixing typos I have apparently missed lol. So alls good. You guys ready to jump into this? Oh yeah, M RATING! Cause I freaking can! HAHA :p And it's not like you crazy ladies don't like it. Bunch of freaks! :p**

* * *

><p>The air still reeked of rotten flesh and gun smoke. The tears were drying slowly, for a few of us. Abby and I accept Joshua's fate, accepted that heaven needed him more than we did. We both slowly rises to out feet, wiping our eyes. We wanted to bury Joshua and Sophia, they deserved it after having their lives so violently ripped from them. Daryl pulls Carol to her feet, he tells her not to look. I feel for her, we had given her hope and all this fucking time Sophia had been in the damn barn. I watch Carol shove Daryl away and run back towards camp. Daryl just watches, he looks at me and then down at the Joshua's body. I could see he was wondering, I look at him through my hazy eyes as Abby hugs me.<p>

"He was our friend, we sent him on his way before we got to the CDC." I say softly.

Daryl nods and brushes a few hairs from my face. I know he wasn't sure how to process things, it was ok though. He asked if I was going to be ok, I tell him I always am. He, Abby and I all three walk away, slowly, ignoring the sobs of others around us. Daryl went to the RV to check on Carol, Abby and I went to retrieve a sheet from her and Shane's tent. Neither of us speak, but we knew what the other was thinking. Abby looks at me and we nod, we had to bite down and muddle through, what else could we do? I admit I felt drained, emotionally, mentally drained and I wanted to just fall into the darkness for a few hours. Let my body just give out for a while and let sleep talk hold of me, at least in my dreams life was still normal.

When we got back there was a bit of commotion, Shane was ranting and Rick was trying to defuse the situation. Abby grabs Shane's wrist, but he jerks away, he was still to fired up.

"Can you control him?" Maggie yells towards Abby.

"Control?" I ask. "He's saying what we're all thinking, just some of us don't have the balls to say it. You're father put us all in fuckin' danger and we're suppose to sweep it under the rug Maggie? Come on. Open your eyes and look around, even you have to admit keeping a barn full of walkers was fuckin' insane." I yell.

"SOPHIA AND JOSHUA WERE BOTH IN THAT FUCKIN' BARN. AND YOU MEAN TO TELL ME NONE OF YOU KNEW? THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Abby screams.

I throw a disgusted look towards Hershel and just ignore Rick's pleas. Abby and I walk towards the barn as Hershel and his family head into the house, Shane, Rick and Glenn hot in their heels. Abby and I just shake our heads, emotions were running high and right now we just needed to get our loved ones buried and figure out what our next move was. Abby and I kneel down and cover Joshua with a sheet, Abby takes the cross from around her neck and place's it around Joshua's neck before we cover his face. There was more rain moving in, the air was getting cooler, we had to move soon.

T-Dogg asks if we should start burying, Andrea suggests a service and we all agree. Bury the ones we love, burn the rest. T-Dogg walks over and offers to help Abby and I move Joshua. We pick him up and place him next to Sophia, I smile through the sniffles. I knew he was able to finally meet Aurora beyond the pearly gates of heaven. Joshua always said he would of spoiled her, referred to her as his little princess. Now my princess would have a charming prince to watch over her in heaven, her and Leigh both. Sophia wouldn't be alone, I know Joshua would take care of her as well.

We work for a few hours, digging graves and saying prayers. Shane brings a truck around and we help load the ones we wanted to bury. I knew I was going to need a bath later, I reeked of stale blood and rotting flesh. Abby and I stand at the graves, the guys slowly lower the bodies into the graves. We gather around, I put my arm around Abby as we stand next to Daryl and Shane. I look towards Daryl, he was stone faced, but I expected that. I drop my hand to my side and lace my fingers with his. I guess he figured I needed it because he didn't move, he just looked at me. I nod and exhale softly. Shane walks over to comfort Abby as I let her go. I hear her say she was going to lay down, she wasn't feeling too great. I nod, I was feeling the effects.

"Sorry bout yer friend." Daryl says.

"Thanks, I guess he didn't make it as far as I thought he did." I say softly.

"Where was he heading?" Daryl asks.

"Tennessee, his girlfriend was there." I say.

Daryl nods and squeezes my hand. He lets go and before I knew it he was walking off towards the woods. I knew he needed time, hell I needed time too. I sigh and walk away, towards my tent. I ignore Toby coming out asking what all the commotion was, like he fucking cared. I rummage around in the tent until I find a washcloth in my duffel bag, I head towards the water supply. I spend minutes in silence washing the blood from my neck and shoulders. I was sad and angry. Sad that we had lost Joshua and Sophia, but pissed no one else had done much to help look for Sophia. Yeah, we had closure, but our foundation was now weakened. There was another storm brewing, I could feel it. I look up towards the sky and snort sarcastically before tossing the rag in a bucket next to the water spout.

I decided to go and find Daryl, I really didn't want to be around anyone else. I thought about comforting Carol, but after Daryl had told me what happened I was kind of angry. How dare she not come say goodbye to her little girl. At least she had time with Sophia, at least she had years with Sophia, memories of Sophia. She had more than I ever got with Aurora and now she wanted to just pretend that wasn't Sophia? I stayed away because I knew if I didn't, I would say something I would later regret.

I head out into the field to find Daryl. I know he probably wanted to be alone, but I knew he needed to talk. It was going to be a battle to get him to talk, but it was a battle I was willing to wage. As I walk into the field I see Lori approaching, she looked a bit annoyed and ticked off. When she sees me, she starts making a bee line towards me.

"What's wrong Lori?" I ask.

"Rick went into town to find Hershel, but Beth is in some sort of shock, I needed someone to go bring them back. I asked Daryl, but I can't believe he is being so selfish." She says.

"Daryl? Selfish? Are you kiddin me Lori?" I say, not bothering to hide the irritation in my voice.

"I just mean, he could lend a hand." She says.

"Are you a fuckin' moron? Daryl almost died looking for Sophia. He went out every day while everyone else gave a half hearted effort. You wanna talk selfish, where were you Lori? Where were you when he fell down the hill? Where were you when I almost got eaten by a fuckin' walker on the side of the damn highway? Huh? You wanna talk selfish, look in the fuckin' mirror because you're one of the most selfish people around here." I snap and cut Lori off as she tries to speak. "You ever think maybe, just MAYBE, he's grieving too? Just cause you guys think he's worthless and an asshole like Merle doesn't mean he can't have feelings. How dare you call him selfish when you don't know anything about him and don't seem to care about how HE may be feeling." I snap and point towards Daryl's direction. "He is a good UNSELFISH man. If he were as SELFISH as you think he is, he would of ditched all of you a long time ago. If he was SELFISH, he would of gave up on Sophia like most of ya'll did. If he were SELFISH, that squirrel and deer you've been eatin' at night wouldn't exist! How about next time, ya think before ya speak, Lori!"

I didn't give her a chance to respond, I just walk away from her. I bit my tongue cause I could of been much more venomous. Lori just mumbles something and walks away as I make my way towards Daryl. He sat carving what I'm guessing were going to be arrows. I walk towards him and squat down in front of him. At first he ignores my presence, so I just sit and watch him work. He was quite good, I had to admit, but it didn't shock me. No one really gave Daryl the credit he deserved. Minutes pass and we sit in silence, but that was ok with me. I continue to watch him work.

"Didn' no one ever tell ya it's not polite to stare?" He asks, but doesn't look up.

"Yeah, well nowadays manners are out the window." I say.

Daryl grunts at me, he is like a little kid at times. I shake my head and continue to watch him, I could tell he was concentrating, but also that he wanted to ask something, but wasn't sure how. We continue to sit in silence, I move to sit on the ground and pull my knees to my chest. I look up at the sky, dark clouds seemed to be moving in, not that there wasn't already dark clouds over each one of us.

"Ya know, you didn' have to go off on Lori, I handled it." Daryl says glancing at me.

"Yeah, I could have, but she had no right talking about you like she did. She had no right to discredit your efforts in finding Sophia. If anything, she was the selfish one for not giving you time to grieve like everyone else is." I say.

"Eh, I don' need to grieve. Not like I care about any of em, sides you and Abby." He says.

"Everyone has to grieve Dixon, it's what makes us human." I say.

"I was taught it's a sign of weakness." He says.

"How do you figure? being weak and being human are two totally different things. Just because you're hurting on the inside doesn't mean you're weak, Dixon." I say softly.

"I'll leave that up to every one else." He says.

I look towards him, Daryl hadn't opened up much to me, but I could read him well. I move so I was kneeling between his legs as he sat on the rocks. He looks at me, but I stand my ground. I place my hands on his knees and look up into those blue eyes of his. I saw the anger and frustration, but I also saw something inside him reaching out.

"Don't push me away, please. Trust me." I say softly.

"I do trust ya, jus there ain't nothin' to talk about." He says.

"Your eyes lie Dixon, you mean to tell me you're just angry for nothing?" I ask.

"Could be..." He says looking away.

"Come on Dixon, I know better. I know how frustrating it is, you put everything into finding her and it isn't fair how her life ended and it sure as hell isn't fair that Lori said you were selfish. You can talk to me." I say.

"Why, so then you can smarten up and leave jus like everyone else. So you can see I'm not as great as ya wanna make me out to be and realize I ain't worth the effort?" He says.

"Smarten up? Damn it Dixon, you may not see it, but you're a good man. Stop beating yourself up. I see you as a good person because under your extremely rough, jagged exterior, is a good heart. It's everyone else's loss if they don't want to see it." I say softly.

Daryl goes to look away, but I turn his head back. He jerks away again and this time I move to follow his eyes. I wasn't going to let him beat himself up and retreat into himself. He was a tough nut to crack, but I knew I could do it.

"Damn it Dixon, talk to me. You're not gonna shut me out just cause you THINK you can." I say.

Daryl stands up and walks around me, I stand up as well and follow him. He wasn't getting away that easy, I could be just a stubborn as he could be. I stomp after him determined to get him to talk.

"What? Are you scared?" I say, knowing I was going to provoke him.

"I ain't scared of shit!" Daryl snaps.

"Then talk to me. You can pretend you're not hurt over Sophia, or you can get it out and grieve with everyone else. I lost two people I care about today, I need you Dixon and I know you need me damn it! Please!" I say

"What do ya want me to say, Muph? I failed? I put everything into findin' that girl and she was in the fuckin' barn all the damn time. Shouldn' have gotten my damn hopes up, jus turned out like a lot of other things." He grumbles as we walk.

"Only this time you're not getting the shit beat out of ya for it?" I ask.

Daryl stopped, he looked over his shoulder at me for a moment. I could tell I struck a nerve, but I wanted him to talk to me instead of just brushing things off. He turns to walk away again and of course I continue to follow.

"All you have to do is stop running away and let me take care of you for once." I say softly.

"You think I ain't heard that before?" Daryl says.

Again, I guess I was letting my "inner Dixon" show because I lunge for Daryl and knock him down, he goes to struggle, but I sit on his stomach and pin his arm down to the ground. I stare into his blue eyes, he was pissed, but I didn't care. I was going to get what I wanted whether he liked it or not.

"You wanted to talk about me Dixon, the scars on your body tell a story. You retreat into yourself and don't ever let any emotion, but anger, show, because that was the emotion that was shown to you the most. You think that if you let too much show it's a sign of weakness, that if you even let one tear fall someone will beat you down, call you a pussy and tell you to man up. Stop running Daryl, you don't have to be brave all the time. Just like you told me, I'll be there to catch you if you fall. I won't turn my back on you or give up on you like others have in the past." I say.

"Get offa me ya crazy bitch!" Daryl snaps.

"NO! Not till you fuckin' talk to me! I'm not lettin' you up because I fuckin' care." I yell.

"You got three seconds." He warns.

"1...2...3! BOOM!" I yell.

Of course I was pushing and Daryl pushed back, flipping us over, I wasn't shocked, I really didn't think I was stronger than him. He was now pinning me down and staring at me, anger filling his blue eyes to the point they were watering.

"I said drop it woman! So drop it!" He snaps.

"NO!" I yell.

Daryl just growls and lets me go, getting to his feet. Of course he didn't get far because I spin my body and use my legs to sweep his from under him, causing him to hit the ground with a thud. I scurry over and roll him over. I sit on his back and wrap my arms around his shoulders. He growls and yells at me, but I tighten my hold. He manages to get to his knees and then his feet with me dangling from his neck. He pries my arms from around his neck and lets me drop to the ground. I get up and charge him as he walks away, leaping onto his back knocking him down again.

"STAY THE FUCK DOWN DIXON!" I yell.

"FUCK OFF!" He yells

Daryl lays on the ground for a minute as I roll off his back onto the ground. By now Daryl was covered in dirt, I was as well and had leaves and twigs in my hair. We were both breathing heavy, but I wasn't going to give up. I look at Daryl and watch him just lay there, catching his breath.

"I can do this all damn day, Dixon. You're not the only one who can be a stubborn ass." I say.

"Whatever, O'Connor." He says.

"What are you afraid of if you stop running? If you let yourself feel more than anger when clearly you're hurting inside?" I ask.

"I dunno. Just never been good bout talkin' bout it is all." He mumbles.

"I'm not askin' for a care bear moment. I just want you to stop running from me, let me take care of you Dixon. Let me show you that you aren't the failure people told ya you were." I say.

"Why? I don' need pity." He mumbles.

"I'm not pitying you Daryl, it's ok to be sad, to be scared and to need a shoulder to lean on. Let me return the favor. Please?" I ask softly.

Daryl grumbles and gets to his feet. He reaches down and grabs my hand, pulling me to my feet as well. He looks at me, and I return his intimidating gaze.

"I'm not going anywhere Dixon!" I yell.

"Good, you stay I'll go till you find yer mind you apparently lost!" He says walking towards the lake that was near by.

I run up behind him and shove him, growling as I was determined to get this man to talk to me. Daryl turns and grabs me, hoisting me up on his shoulder before continuing towards the lake.

"WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN?" I yell.

"Cause I can be!" He snaps.

I knew I was yelling at him about being abused, then kind of abusing him, but honestly I just him to talk to me and I knew if I pushed him enough it would come out. I try and squirm away, but Daryl had strong arms and kept me firmly planted over his shoulder. I growl and slap his uninjured side.

"Put me down Dixon!" I yell.

"Not till you calm down. I sit you down, you get all crazy again." He says.

I kick my feet and flail my arms. I growl and try to push off of Daryl, but it was no use.

"Now, ya gonna calm down or am I gonna have to help ya cool off?" He asks

"FUCK YOU!" I yell.

Of course that was the wrong choice of words, Daryl heaves me over his shoulder and into the lake. I can't say I was shocked, Daryl was a man of action. I surface and brush the hair from my face. I growl and look towards Daryl who was standing on the bank of the lake glaring at me.

"REALLY DIXON? YOU'D RATHER THROW ME IN THE FUCKIN' LAKE THEN TALK TO ME?" I yell.

"When yer being a crazy bitch, yeah." He says calmly.

"GO TO HELL!" I say splashing water at Daryl.

He just turns and walks away, leaving me floating in the lake. I yell out and splash a bit.

"FINE! WALK AWAY DIXON! WALK AWAY BECAUSE YOU'RE AFRAID!" I scream.

"FUCK YOU, MURPH!" He yells over his shoulder.

"ALREADY FUCKIN' DID! TWICE! AND IF YOU SAY IT WAS A MISTAKE I'LL PUT A BULLET IN YOUR HILLBILLY ASS!" I scream.

Daryl just keeps walking, why did he have to be so fucking stubborn? I float there in the lake for a moment, watching Daryl retreat back to where I found him. Slowly climb out of the lake and storm off back towards camp. I mumbled the whole way back, I was hurting, angry and I just wanted to scream. Of course as I approach camp Toby was sitting at the picnic table. Everyone else was gone, busying themselves with burning the walkers. Toby looks up at me and snorts as he lays the cards he had down on the table.

"The fuck happened to you?" he asked.

"None of your fuckin' business." I snap.

I stop as I realize Daryl's tent was gone, I turn and look into the distance to see it pitched by the rocks. Fuckin' great, I thought to myself. I grumble and plop my self down in a near by chair. Toby continues to stare at me, of course I was wearing a white tank top and it was now hugging my chest like a second skin.

"The fuck you lookin' at?" I snap.

"A mouthy bitch who needs to be put back in line." He says back.

"And what, you gonna be the one to do it?" I snap.

"If you keep runnin' your mouth. That's the problem with your redneck, he don't know how to keep his bitch in line." He says standing up.

I was looking for a fight, I was pissed and Toby was going to be the outlet if he didn't back off. I stand up as well and flip Toby off as I did.

"You're gonna be the one gettin' shut up if you don't step off. I'm not in the mood for you and your bullshit. I should of shot your ass the other night!" I yell.

"Damn girl, you've gotten real fiesty. Imma have to teach you just who is the alpha in this arrangement." He says as he stalks towards me.

"You wanna fight, I'll give ya one." I say stepping towards Toby. "I'm not afraid of you, you can't hurt me anymore. I'll stomp your ass and not think twice about it!" I add

"That right buttercup?" He snaps getting in my face.

With out thinking I spit in his face, which gets me a back hand, knocking me back a few steps. I lunge for him, throwing punches at his face. He grabs me and slams me up against the near by tree and wraps his hand around my throat.

"Bitch, I'm gonna teach you a fuckin' lesson you won't ever forget." He growls.

"FUCK YOU!" I yell.

I knee Toby between the legs and he lets me go. I shove him down and kick him. He grabs my leg and pulls me down, making me hit the ground hard. My head bounces off the hard ground and I cry out in pain. Toby gets to his feet and starts kicking me in the stomach. I roll away to avoid the blows and get to my knees. He grabs me by my hair and pulls me up. He takes a a few swings at my face knocking me back down. My lip was busted and bleeding as well as my nose. He leans down to grab me again and I head butt him making him fall backwards. It was my turn to get up and start kicking him. I kick him in the stomach and the chest. He grabs my leg once more and pulls me down. He gets on top of me and starts to choke me. I yell out and try to pry his hands off my throat. I wasn't thinking right now, it was just like old times and I was in survival mode. Finally, I knee him between the legs and he falls off. I tackle him and claw at his face.

Suddenly I feel myself being pulled off Toby. I fight against the arms holding me, spitting a mouth full of blood at Toby, kicking my legs and screaming "get the fuck off me." The arms squeeze me tighter and tell me to "calm the fuck down." I recognized it as Shane's voice as I see T-Dogg pulling Toby to his feet. Abby was by my side as Shane held on to me. Toby fought against T-Dogg, but T-Dogg was strong and held on to him. I continue to spit and yell at Toby who was yelling right back.

"Alright! Alright! Everybody calm down and tell us what happened?" Shane yells still holding on to me.

"THAT LIMP DICK BASTARD WANTED A FIGHT AND I FUCKIN' GAVE HIM ONE!" I yell

"STUPID BITCH, JUST WAIT! YOU'LL GET YOURS!" Toby yells.

"Man, get that fool outta here." Shane tells T-Dogg.

"Gladly." T-Dogg answers.

T-Dogg drags Toby away from the group as Shane finally lets me go, only to spin me around and inspect my face and look me over.

"Ok, Murph, what the hell?" he asks.

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" I snap.

"Come on Murph, don't do this. If Toby started it, which I can bet he did, it's ok." Abby says.

"Yeah, whatever!" I mumble. "Just leave me be, Abby!" I snap as Abby tries to follow me.

I storm off, leaving Abby and Shane standing there staring. Normally Abby would of run after me, but right now I think even she was shocked. I grab my gun holster from the picnic table and trudge into the woods. I wanted to be alone, I had so much going on inside of me that I felt like any moment I could explode. Maybe I was soft, I don't know. Was it so wrong to want Daryl to talk to me? I know I was wrong for attacking Toby, but he was the scapegoat for my anger. This whole day was one giant cluster fuck, one giant ticking time bomb and I didn't know when it was going to explode or who would be left standing when the timer hit zero.

I was cold, wet, bloody and sore, but I kept walking, deeper into the woods, not caring for much right now. My face and neck were going to bruise, my stomach was going to have a boot print on it. Of course I knew I had to figure out how to hide this from Daryl, he was so angry and volatile, I really didn't know how he was going to react. I slow down, take a seat on a rock, with my back against a tree. I un-holster one of my guns, having it ready if need be. I stare into the forest, let the tears fall and run down my cheeks. Everything felt like it was falling apart around me, my heart and my body were breaking and I felt like I couldn't stop it. I look down at myself, blood dripped from my lip and nose down the front of my tank top, I spit blood on the ground and flinch, my jaw was hurting bad.

I don't know how long I sat there, crying and feeling bad for myself and everyone around me, I just knew it was getting dark now. I pull myself to my feet, stumbling a bit, my legs were asleep from sitting so long. I grumble, my fucking face was still hurting, my clothes were dry, but stained with blood. My face was still covered in dried blood and my stomach hurt. I lift up the bottom of my shirt and sure enough, there was a large bruise on my abdomen. I mumble a few "fucks" before trudging along. I knew I had to head towards Daryl's tent, he had my stuff, at least in his asshole moment he thought of me.

By the time I had made it back near camp night had fallen, I look around before heading in the direction of Daryl. I saw a small fire burning on embers and Daryl's voice echoing through the trees. I couldn't hear or see who he was talking to, but I realized quickly when I heard "If you spent half yer time mindin' yer daughter's business, instead of stickin' yer in everybody else's, she'd still be alive!" I heard Daryl yell, it had to be Carol. I was shocked, I still couldn't believe how cold she had been in not wanting to come and say goodbye to Sophia. I walk slowly as I listen to Daryl.

"Just go, I don' want you here!" I heard Daryl yell.

I shake my head, he was still so angry, so hurt and like an animal backed into a corner, he was ready to lash out, ready to attack and defend himself if need be. I can't blame in him a way, I mean everyone around camp seems to only care if they want something. He is normally cast aside, he doesn't say anything because he's use to it.

"What, are ya gonna make this about my daddy, or some crap like that?" Daryl rants.

I continue to make my approach, Carol seemed to hold her own against Daryl, I know it's not easy. It's not easy to not retreat when you have someone that hurt and angry breathing down your throat. I holster my eagle and wrap my arms around my stomach as I continue to walk.

"Yer afraid. Yer afraid cause yer all alone. You got no husband, no daughter, you don't know what to do with yourself. You ain't my problem. SOPHIA WASN'T MINE!" Daryl screamed. "WHY DIDN' YOU JUST KEEP AN EYE ON HER!" Daryl added with a scream.

Carol just stood there and nodded, they shared a look before Carol turned and walked away. She walks right past me, only offering a glance. I make my way towards Daryl who was now pacing back and fourth.

"That make you feel better?" I ask.

"HER! SHE SHOULD OF JUST WATCHED HER! SOPHIA WASN'T MY PROBLEM, NONE OF THESE PEOPLE ARE MY PROBLEM! FUCK THEM ALL!" Daryl snaps without looking at me.

I just stand there and let him vent, he needed it. He continues to growl and pace for a bit, though after a few minutes his pacing slowed and he glanced at me.

"She shoulda been the one protectin' her daughter." Daryl grumbled.

Finally I walk towards him and put my hand on his arm. He flinches, but stops and stares at me. I see his face grow even more angry as I remember just how I looked.

"The fuck happen to you?" He asks.

"Nothing, don't worry bout it." I say turning my head away.

"The hell I won't. What...happened?" He asked again turning my head to examine my face.

"Had a misunderstandin''" I mumble.

"Uh huh." Daryl growled.

Before I could stop him he stormed past me. I yell for him, but it fell on deaf ears. I knew where he was heading and I knew I had to try and stop him. I grunt as I follow Daryl, I continue to try and stop him, but he ignored me. It all happened so fast, once Daryl reached the others, he went right after Toby. He threw a punch that connected with Toby's swollen jaw. Before Toby could react Daryl was kicking him while everyone stood in shock.

"THE FUCK I TELL YA? YOU DON' PUT YER HANDS ON WHAT'S MINE!" Daryl yelled as he threw another punch towards Toby who laid on the ground. "I TOLD YA WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YA DID!" Daryl added.

Toby tried to fight back, but Daryl just kept nailing him in the face. Finally Shane managed to pull Daryl off, Carol helped Toby up, but Toby pushed away. He went to go after Daryl again, but T-Dogg stepped in. A stern look from T-Dogg and a "drop it, you had it comin'" and Toby backed off. He flips Daryl off and tells him he'll get his.

"TOUCH HER AGAIN, I'LL FUCKIN' END YOU YA PIECE OF SHIT!" Daryl growled.

Everyone looks towards Daryl, who just growls and storms away. I look around, Abby shakes her head and Shane mumbles as he walks off. I sigh and shake my head, Abby gave me a look as if telling me she would calm everyone down. I follow Daryl back to his spot.

"Daryl, stop!" I say

Daryl turns around and stares at me, he looks me over and what he did next shocked me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. He looked me over once more before looking me dead in the eyes.

"That was his one warning, he touches ya again and I'll kill him, no questions asked." Daryl growls.

I nod slowly, what else could I do? Though I knew Toby needed to leave, my conscious would be clear. I shiver a bit, but I wasn't cold, it was more from my body finally calming down, my adrenaline was fading. Daryl was still pissed, still so full of anger. I sigh softly as I watch him start to pace again.

"Daryl, please calm down. It's been a bad day for both of us, please, just come to bed." I ask softly.

He looks at me, I could see he was having a hard time. Without thinking, and forgetting my bruised body, I move to hug him. He flinches, tries to pull away, but slowly stops fighting me when I whisper I needed him. I look up at him with my bloodstained face and pleading eyes.

"Please..." I ask once more.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Daryl said as he finally submitted.

Daryl slowly walks towards our tent, which I made note to ask him about later. He stops and grabs a bucket of water he had sitting next to the dying fired. He grabs the red rag out of his back pocket and motions for me to sit down by the rock wall. I was a bit lost as I sat down, but then I see him kneel in front of me and dip the rag into the water before slowly beginning to wipe the dried, crusted blood from my face. I flinch, but he kept going, knowing he had to get the blood off. I could see the anger in his blue eyes, it was still burning bright. I reach out and touch his cheek as I speak softly.

"This wasn't your fault. None of what happened today was your fault. You gave it your all and no one can fault you for anything. Don't shut yourself off, don't push those of us away that want to help you, that want to love you like you deserve to be loved, Dixon." I say.

"Yeah, well ya see how much tryin' to care got me." He grumbles.

Daryl dips the rag into the bucket again before wiping the blood from my lips and cheeks. Under the anger, the rough exterior, was a broken boy, someone cast out and told he was less than dirt. I would never admit it to Daryl, but I saw how broken he really was, how lost he felt. My heart broke for him, broke because I was treated the same way, told how worthless I was. I close my eyes and let Daryl finish cleaning the blood before opening my eyes once more. I was met with his gaze, which had softened a bit. I reach out and place my hands on his cheeks as he drops the rag into the bucket and moves between my legs to rest his forehead my shoulder. I gently stroke his hair, trying my best to soothe way his tension.

"I should of been there...with you." He mumbles into my shoulder.

"It's ok..." I say as I continue to run my fingers through his hair.

"I couldn' save Sophia, I couldn' protect you...maybe people are right." He mumbles barely inaudible.

Daryl goes to pull away, but I pull him right back to me and look him in the eyes.

"Stop, stop beating yourself up, Dixon." I say softly.

He doesn't answer, but slowly rises to his feet. I stand up as well, taking the rag from the bucket, dumping the water over the dying fire and sitting it aside. I look back at Daryl and reach for his hand.

"Daryl, take me to bed, please?" I ask innocently.

He nods and we both make our way towards the tent. We kick off our boots, leaving them laying right outside the tent. Daryl lets me step in first and soon follows, as always he sits his bow by the door and zips down the tent. He is quick to get out of his shirt, tossing it in the corner. He looks towards me as I just stand there, my body feeling the effects of the fight. Daryl moves close to me and brushes my hair away from my face, revealing the bruises on my cheeks. He kisses my forehead and my shoulder, before slipping my gun holster off my shoulders, sitting it by his bow and the door. I sigh softly as I feel him slowly lift my shirt up and over my shoulders, revealing the bruises on my abdomen.

They were already purple, one was in the crescent shape of the toe of Toby's boot. Daryl growls in frustration as he tosses my shirt aside. He runs his hands up my back and slowly un clasps my bra, tossing it aside. There I stood bruised and exposed in front of Daryl. He lifts my chin, looking at my bruised cheeks, slightly swollen nose and busted lip. He takes the time to kiss every mark on my face before pressing his lips against mine. He moves his kisses down my neck and slowly sinks to his knees as he kisses his down my chest and abdomen.

I watch as he inspects my abdomen, running his fingers gently over the bruised skin. He looks up at me and I can't help but run my fingers though his hair. I feel him undo the buttons on my jeans and slide them down my legs. I slowly step out of my jeans, kicking them aside as I do. Daryl gently pulls me down to him, and lays me back on our makeshift bed. He looks down at me before moving down and sliding my panties over my legs. I watch him as he kisses my thighs, my stomach and slowly makes his way down. I bite my lip gently and buck my ups up as I feel Daryl's lips and tongue come in contact with me. I run my fingers through his hair and whimper softly. My toes curl as I run my tongue over my lips.

Today had been hell, things had been shaken up. But at the end of the night all I needed was Daryl, even through the anger and the fighting, I knew he could make things better. I let Daryl's name roll off my lips as I squirm under his touch. My fingers continue to gently grip his hair as he continues his torture. Moments pass and soon Daryl is making his way back up my body. I pull him towards me and kiss him gently, my lip stung, but it was worth it. Daryl deepens our kiss as he runs his hand down my side and grips my hip.

I moan into Daryl's mouth, between kisses, as I feel him thrust up. I groan a bit, but soon get situated with him. The kiss breaks and he looks down at me, those eyes of his searching mine, as if looking for an answer to a question he didn't know how to ask. I wrap an arm around his back and lift my other hand to gently rub his cheek. I move my hips in the same slow rhythm as Daryl, we were one, moving in sync with the other. It was slow, deep, loving and any other word you could use to describe the peace and pleasure that was washing over me.

The anger in Daryl's eyes was fading, he leans down and kisses my neck, teasing and running his tongue over the bruised skin. I close my eyes and enjoy the sensation of having Daryl Dixon make love to me. It was new, normally our time was rough and full of passion, but not this time. It was just as passionate, don't get me wrong, but Daryl was taking his time, not that I minded, he could take all night if he wanted. I run my nails down Daryl's back as I whimper softly in his ear. I tilt my head and bury my face in the crook of Daryl's neck. I nip and lick the skin there as his rhythm speeds up. I run my fingers up the back of Daryl's neck and through his hair as I whisper in his ear. I tell him I love him, in my eyes he was a hero. Daryl turns his head and looks down at me. I could see his eyes questioning me, but I only place my finger to his lips to silence him.

I feel Daryl gently hook his arm around me and roll us over, so now I was on top of my blue eyed hunter. I continue our rhythm, grinding my hips against him as I did. I let my hair fall forward and watch as Daryl stares, his fingers gripping my hips and his tongue running over his lips. I lay my head back and close my eyes as I speed up the rhythm just a bit. That's when I felt Daryl lean up and slowly kiss my abdomen, running his tongue over the bruises and then kissing them softly. I moan Daryl's name as he growls possessively at me. I slowly open my eyes and look down at him. His gaze tilts up to meet mine and I whisper softly.

"Tell me I belong to you. Tell me I'm all yours, I need you Daryl." I whisper sweetly.

Daryl stares up at me for a moment, gently rubbing my hips as he did. I lean down and kiss him sweetly, but get an almost primal growl from him. I tilt my head and his lips find their way slowly up my neck, until his lips meet my ear.

"Yer mine Murphy, nothin's ever gonna change that. You belong to me, not Toby or anyone else, me. Yer all I'll ever want and I'll stomp any asshole who wants to try and say other wise." Daryl growled in my ear.

"Promise?" I growl back at him.

Daryl hisses as I speed up the rhythm, rocking my hips hard against him. He grips my hair and kisses me roughly for a moment before pressing his forehead against mine.

"I promise, Murph. No one's ever gonna hurt you again." He says in a low tone.

God I believed him, I admit it was a turn on. To have Daryl claim me and be willing to hurt anyone who threatened what we had, it only made me want Daryl more. I run a hand through my hair and lick my lips, I felt myself getting close. Daryl rolls us back over as his thrust become hard and deliberate. He lowers his head and gives my chest some much needed attention. I squirm under the gentle bites and long swipes of his tongue. God, Daryl was going to be the death of me. Minutes pass and the moment finally hit us both at the same time. I dig my nails into Daryl's back as he buries his face between my breasts, while we ride out the waves of pleasure. We lay there for a while, connected, basking in the afterglow.

Daryl leans up and kisses me gently before rolling over on his back. I move to lay my head on the pillow next to him as I pull the blankets up over us. He looks at me, there was a lot to make up for today, a lot of hurtful things said and done. I go to speak, but Daryl pressed a finger, gently against my lips.

"Save it for the mornin'." He says softly.

He was right, right now I wanted to bask in the afterglow, enjoy that for this moment, right now, I was safe beside my hunter and nothing in this world could touch me. Daryl rolls over onto his side and I move, laying my head under his chin and burrow down under the blankets as I hear the rain that had threaten us all day, begin to fall. I laugh a bit, it was the perfect ending for the last few moments of this night. I glance up at Daryl, he kisses my forehead and whispers for me to sleep. I yawn and decide it wasn't worth protesting. For tonight, we were at peace and tomorrow we would face everything, together. So there I laid, wrapped up in the arms of Daryl Dixon. We were both safe in each others arms, the way it should be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thank all you guys for EVERYTHING! I'm hugging you all in my mind! Sorry about the lateness, I got hit with writers block! :(**


	16. Murphy's Dream Pt 1

**A/N- I have the best readers in the world. I love you guys so much, you make me excited to continue this story. Thanks for sticking with me through the writers block! :) Thanks for all the new Reviews, Favorites and Alerts. Shall we jump in? :) **

* * *

><p><em>I groan softly and snuggle down into my blankets. I was slowly waking up, but my body wasn't sore, nor did my face hurt. I rub my eyes slowly and roll over on my back, that's when my eyes shoot open. I was laying on a mattress, since when did Daryl and I have a mattress? I look around, I was in a fairly large bedroom with ivory white walls and a big bay window that the sun shined through. Where the hell was I? I went to bed in the arms of Daryl Dixon, in our tent and woke up here? I look around, the room wasn't bad at all. It had hunter green carpet, oak dressers and tables. The bed I laid in was big enough for at least five people and was covered in soft maroon sheets with a large black comforter. The smell of death wasn't lingering in the air, no, in fact I smelled pancakes and sausage. Oh how I missed those. I push the blankets back and stand up slowly, I was dressed a pair of black short shorts and a matching tank top, my hair hung to my waist, but was soft and silky instead of tangled and dirty.<em>

_I look down and fall back on my butt onto the bed. Now I was really losing it, I lift my hands and place them on my pregnant stomach. I looked about five or six months pregnant. Ok, what the fuck? I had to be dreaming right? I rub my stomach and slowly stand up. What the fuck was going on around here and where the hell was I? I scratch my head and hear laughter coming from outside the room. It didn't seam dangerous, but I reached for my eagles, oh shit, where were they? I looked around and spotted Daryl's crossbow by the door. It was odd, but right now I grab it as I approach the door. I had to be ready, I didn't know if I was being held hostage and now Daryl's bow and no Daryl made me more nervous. _

_I slowly creep from the room out into the hallway. I see an open door, leading to a child's room, it was decorated like a princess. Ok? Again I ask myself, where the hell was I? Slowly I creep down the steps, not bothering to look at the pictures that lined the wall along the staircase. I hear a voice, sounded like Daryl and someone say "Daddy". It couldn't be Daryl, he had no one to call him daddy. I creep through the living room, stepping over Barbie's and fire trucks. So at the moment, I am somehow pregnant, in someone's house and carrying a crossbow. I must look so fuckin' scary right now. _

_I creep towards the kitchen door and hear the voice that sounded like Daryl's tell someone "she should be up soon." I creep up to the door and peek through the crack. Well, that explains Daryl NOT having his bow, he was in the kitchen of this house. He was standing shirtless, in only a pair of black pajama pants, by the stove, cooking. I sit the bow by the door and take a deep breath. As I enter the kitchen I see a little girl about four with eyes like mine, one green and one hazel, and a little blue eyed boy, about two, sitting in a highchair. They look up at me and smile. The little girl yells "MOMMY!" and the baby boy giggles. Daryl turns around and looks at me, I must of looked like a retard because Daryl walks towards me and puts his hand to my forehead._

_"You ok?" He asks._

_"Huh? Um...yeah...I guess." I say._

_"Ya look like ya saw a ghost or somethin'. Come on, sit down." He says ushering me to a chair._

_As Daryl pulls his hand away I notice the silver band on his left ring finger. I look down at my left hand, sure enough I had an engagement ring and a matching silver band. I had to be in the fuckin' twilight zone. I look towards the children at the table. They were mirror images of Daryl and I and they called me mommy. How did I have two kids and another on the way without knowing it? _

_"Mommy, are you ok?" The little girl asks._

_"Uh, yeah. Just a little tired is all." I lie with a smile._

_"The doctors said it was normal." Daryl says as he hands me a plate of food. "Said to rest as much as possible." He added._

_"Doctors? What about the walkers?" I asked._

_"Walkers?" Daryl asked as he sat down with his own plate. "Ya sure yer feeling ok?" He asked._

_"Yeah, just out of it is all. I'll be fine." I says softly._

_I watch Daryl sit and cut up pancakes for the little boy while the little girl smiles at me before eating her pancakes with her fingers. I had to smirk a bit, as I did the same thing, in fact I was doing it subconsciously right now. _

_"She's definitely yer daughter Murph." Daryl laughed "Aurora, baby ya sure ya don' want a fork?" He asked._

_"No daddy." The little girl said as she ate. _

_Aurora? Was that my Aurora? It couldn't be, but then how else would you explain her eyes? I shake my head and look at Daryl who still had a concerned look on his face._

_"Ya sure yer ok, Dixon?" He asked._

_"Stop worrying, Dixon. I'm fine. I told ya, just tired." I say with a smile._

_I kiss Daryl's cheek, making Aurora laugh. She was so cute. She had my eyes, but her hair was light like Daryl's. She had little chubby cheeks and was missing a tooth. Was she for Daryl and I instead of Toby and I? I mean how else would you explain her hair? Toby and I both had dark hair. The little boy had my dark hair and Daryl's eyes. He sat giggling as Daryl fed him pieces of pancake. Was this reality? What about the walkers? The group? Was it all a dream? I mean, my body wasn't bruised and broken. The only marks I had were tiny stretch marks from my growing belly. I know I look like a loon right now, but what if this was reality and I dreamt everything else? _

_"Mommy?" Aurora said, breaking me from my thoughts._

_"Yes, baby?" I say without thinking._

_"When's aunt Abby comin to get us?" She asked._

_"Um, soon." I say with a smile._

_I didn't know when, hell I didn't even know what day it was. I smile once more as I hear the doorbell ring. Daryl is quick to get up and answer it. Soon I hear the voice of Abby, and Shane? No, that wasn't right. Before I knew it I see a pregnant Abby enter the kitchen. She too looked around five or six months pregnant and was beaming. Behind her walked Shane and Daryl. They laughed and were getting along? No, really? Ok, it's official, I'm crazy. _

_"Who's ready for a night over with Aunt Abby and Uncle Shane?" Abby says clapping her hands._

_"MEEEEEEE" Aurora yells._

_The baby boy giggles and claps his hands as well. Abby looks at me and her smile fades a bit._

_"You ok?" She asked._

_Did I really look that fuckin' bad?_

_"I'm fine, just tired is all. I um, didn't sleep well...yeah, you know how it is." I say._

_"Yeah, I do. Shane got me a pregnancy pillow, still doesn't freaking help!" She says._

_Before I knew it, Aurora was hurrying towards me, climbing up onto my lap to hug me. Daryl cautioned her about my stomach. What happened next almost made me cry. She leaned down and kissed my belly, telling the baby inside not to worry she was going to be home tomorrow. She then kisses my cheek and wraps her arms around me. I hug her back and gently kiss the top of her head. I just went along with things for now. I look over and see Abby lifting the baby boy out of the high chair and call him little Daryl. Daryl laughs and ruffles the little boys hair, telling him daddy would miss him. That's when I saw it, tattooed on Daryl's right bicep, "Aurora Rose" & "Daryl Nathaniel", under the names was a ribbon that read "Dixon". _

_"I got their bags ready, there by the door." Daryl says._

_"Alright, you two behave. Last time we took the kids...well Murphy is a prime example of what happened." Shane joked. _

_"Oh hush, you have no room to talk Shane!" Abby says punching Shane in the arm._

_I laugh, but it was just cause I was so lost. Aurora kisses my belly once more and slides off my lap. She scurries towards Daryl, who squats down, scooping her up in his arms. He lifts her up and blows on her stomach causing her to giggle. I watch her wrap her tiny little arms around Daryl and bury her face in his neck._

_"Bye daddy, miss you!" She mumbles._

_"I'll miss ya to baby girl. Love ya" He says._

_"How much?" She laughs as her little head pops up._

_"I love ya more than all the stars in the sky." He says._

_"What about candy?" She giggles._

_"Hmmm, I may have ta think about that one." He jokes._

_I had to laugh, Daryl listened intently to our little girl. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at her._

_"Daddy!" She squealed._

_"Ok, I love you more than any piece of candy." He says winking at her. "But what about me?" He asks._

_"I love ya more than the moooooooon." She howls._

_Daryl laughs and kisses Aurora's head. He sits her down and she scurries over to Shane, who scoops her right back up. My children, that felt weird saying, my children looked happy and healthy. I smile and kiss, who I now know was little Daryl, on the head. He giggles and presses his slobbery lips against my cheek as Abby holds him down to me. Daryl and I say goodbye and I watch my children leave with Abby and Shane. Daryl turns his attention to me as he walks over, squatting down in front of me. _

_"Ok, what's wrong, Dixon?" He asks._

_"Just, feel out of it. I had this weird dream." I say._

_"Bout?" He asks, placing his hands on my knees._

_"I, it's gonna sound strange. I um, we weren't married, I had met you running from Walkers...Zombies. I fled Atlanta, leaving that asshole Toby behind. Shane , Rick and a bunch of others, we were all running, looking for shelter. This virus had broken out, people died, came back to life and were walking around." I say as I sniffle. _

_"Whoa, ok, calm down first, it's not good for the baby. Second, Toby? Why would ya be thinkin' bout him? He's locked up, has been for a while. You ran into my shop the night he attacked you, me and Merle went over and taught him a real nice lesson. But that was five years ago, don' know why he's on yer mind." Daryl says softly._

_"I wish I um...I wish I knew. The virus?" I asked._

_"You mean what they were callin' a form of meningitis? They contained it, a few people died from it, but they managed to contain it." He said._

_"But it, it was so real. I mean Shane and Abby, and Glenn, Rick and Lori." I mumble._

_"What about em? Glenn's on his honeymoon with Maggie, Rick and Lori are just fine. Carol, Sophia, Andrea, T-Dogg and Dale, all just fine." He says._

_"Sophia?" I say softly. "Oh my God, she...she was one of those things in my dream." I say softly._

_Daryl leans forward and gently cups my face, kissing my forehead._

_"The doc said the medicine could affect yer dreams." He says softly. "Yer safe Murph, it was just a bad dream." He assures me._

_"Yeah, I guess so..." I say looking around. "It's just, I woke up feeling out of place, like I'm in someone else's life." I add._

_"Well don' worry, this is yer life. Here with me, Aurora, little Daryl..." He pauses to place a hand on my stomach. "and little Leigh-Ann." He adds._

_I was having another girl. I smile back at Daryl, there was something different about him. I reach up and run my fingers through his hair. He pulls me into a gentle kiss, not taking his hand off my stomach. Moments pass and the kiss slowly breaks, I smile as Daryl leans his head down, lifting my shirt up over my stomach and kissing me belly. He gently lays his head against my stomach and on instinct I gently stroke his hair. We sit like that for a while until Daryl finally lifts his head to look at me._

_"Happy Anniversary." He says softly._

_"Happy Anniversary." I say. "That's even if you remember how long it's been." I joked, but really it was my way of finding out, since I had no clue._

_"Four years. I married you and a month later we got pregnant with Aurora." He says without missing a beat._

_"Four years..." I say with a smile._

_"I even remember the first time I met ya. Was a few weeks b'fore yer fight with Toby. You were at the gun range, I thought you were an excellent shot." He says. "Course you were a pain in my ass at first." He joked._

_"Oh, like you're a peach, Dixon." I say laughing a bit._

_Daryl stands up slowly, pulling me up with him. He kisses the top of my head and moves so he could stand behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. I place my hands on top of his, which rest on my belly._

_"What can I say, you changed my life Dixon, I won't lie. Never thought I would be standing in a house, married to my dream girl with two kids an another one on the way." He says kissing my shoulder._

_"Yeah, never thought I would end up like this." I say looking over my shoulder. "I just, Aurora...in the dream, I um...I never had her or little Daryl and I certainly wasn't pregnant. In fact, I couldn't have kids." I say softly._

_"Aurora was a miracle the doctors said, she was high risk, you remember, ya got pissed off because I wouldn't let ya outta the bed." Daryl laughed as he rubbed my stomach._

_"Sounds about right." I laugh._

_"Aurora, she's my little lady bug. She changed me, jus like you did, Dixon. She makes me want to be a better person." Daryl says, letting me turn to face him. "Little Daryl was a shock. I remember you comin' home an threaten to shoot me." Daryl laughed._

_"Well apparently that threat didn't work cause well, look at me now." I laugh._

_"Yer beautiful." He says kissing me gently._

_I wrap my arms around Daryl's neck and deepen the kiss. There we stand, in the middle of the kitchen, locked in a kiss, in each others arms. Sure, I was still confused as hell, but for the moment I was going with it. When the kiss breaks, I stare up at Daryl who takes me by the hand._

_"Let's get you back to bed, no arguin'." He say._

_Daryl stops right outside the door, his brow furrows a bit as he leans down, picking up his bow. Honestly, I forgot about it._

_"How'd this get down here?" He questions._

_"I um, may have grabbed it...I was really out of it when I woke up." I say shyly._

_"Yeah, let's get you back to bed. Can't have you running around with my bow, now can we?" He laughs a bit._

_I just laugh and shake my head. I let Daryl continue to lead me upstairs, I now noticed the pictures along the wall. One of Daryl and little Daryl, Aurora and I, a few of all of us together. There was a wedding picture of Daryl and I, I wondered how I got him in a suit, with sleeves no less. I exhale softly as Daryl leads me to the bedroom. He sits the bow back down by the door, before helping me over to the bed. I sit down slowly, exhaling softly as I look around. Daryl sits down on the bed and glances towards me, I smile, moving closer to Daryl._

_"I think I will actually try and get some more sleep, may be just what I need." I say._

_"Good idea." Daryl says._

_He lays back on the bed, rolling onto his side. I move onto my side, back pressed against Daryl's bare chest. I wondered what would happen when I opened my eyes again, but suddenly I was just so tired. Daryl pulls the blankets up over us, then wraps his arms around me, hand resting on my belly. I snuggle against him as I feel his forehead resting against the back of my head. I felt at peace, strangely calm. I exhale softly and let sleep slowly claim me. I figured as long as I wake up with Daryl, life would be ok._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Incase you didn't know, yes this chapter (and the next) is all a dream lol. I figured, throw a curveball at ya! ;) This is a short chapter, but I couldn't let everything out at once now could I? :p**


	17. Murphy's Dream Pt 2

**A/N- The first half, in italics, is Murphy's dream. Non italic is present day. Shall we?**

* * *

><p><em>Night had fallen and I stand in the hallway outside my bedroom door, peeking through the cracked door. Daryl lays on the bed, in only a pair of pajama pants. Aurora lays on top of him, her head under his chin resting on his chest, with his arm around her. In the other hand Daryl holds a book, I couldn't see the title of the book, but I hear Daryl reading softly as Aurora look to be struggling to keep her eyes open. Abby had called, Aurora had started complaining about her stomach hurting and wanted to come home to her daddy. Daryl wasted no time heading to Shane and Abby's to get her. After giving her some medicine and taking her temperature, she had crawled in bed with her daddy, asking for him to read her a story. I had to smirk, Daryl was right, she was a daddy's girl. She had the big bad redneck hunter wrapped around her little finger. I stand and laugh as Daryl reads, putting emphasis on certain words getting a sleepy laugh from Aurora. I guess Daryl heard my laughter because he glances towards the door.<em>

_"Come in, mommy." He says._

_I laugh a bit and push the door open, making my way inside. My hair was in a messy ponytail, my black and red pajama pants were riding low on my hips and the red tank I had on barely covered my belly, but Daryl smirks, the way he looked at me made me feel beautiful. His eyes travel long my body until his eyes meet mine. I slowly climb into bed, rolling over on my side to face Daryl and Aurora. Aurora gives me a sleepy look as Daryl leans over and kisses my forehead. I smile, reaching out to feel Aurora's forehead. She didn't have a fever, so I was hoping something just didn't agree with her._

_"How are you feeling, baby?" I ask softly._

_"Better, daddy kissed my tummy better." She says softly._

_"Aw, he's good at kissing things better." I laugh a bit and look at Daryl. "You big bad redneck hunter." I tease._

_"I can't help it, woman, I'm a push over for my girls." He says._

_"Course ya are." I laugh a bit._

_I move a bit, laying my head against the pillow next to Daryl's. He gently rubs Aurora's back as he continues with the story, which was titled The Lorax. I smile as Aurora reaches out and places her hand on my belly as Daryl reads. This was nice, if this was my life, I really had nothing to complain about. I had two beautiful children with one more on the way, I had a amazing husband, life couldn't get any better. "Mommy" someone says from the doorway. I lift my head to see little Daryl standing there holding a teddy bear. I sit up, motioning for him to come towards the bed. He crawls up and gets situated between Daryl and I, his head resting on my arm. Daryl and Aurora both look at him as he sniffles._

_"What's wrong, baby?" I ask._

_"Bad dream. Monsters." He says softly._

_"Aw, baby, you know monsters aren't real. They're just pretend." I assure him._

_"Daddy would shoot em with his arrow!" Aurora pipes in._

_"Exactly." Daryl adds as he looks down at our son._

_"Daddy will always protect us, it's his job." I say kissing little Daryl's forehead._

_"Of course I will, you guys are the most important part of my life. Nothin's ever gonna change that." Daryl say softly._

_We let time pass, all cuddled into bed, listening to Daryl finish reading the book. Soon, both kids were sound asleep and Daryl was sitting the book aside. Things were quiet, it was new to me. I never remembered feeling such peace._

_"What's gotcha thinkin' so hard?" Daryl asks softly._

_"Nothing, just enjoying the peace and quiet." I answer. "You're such a good dad, ya know that, Dixon?" I add._

_"I don' want them growin up like I did. Don' want them to ever think their not loved or wanted. You and them, you guys are my world and nothin's ever gonna change that." Daryl says softly. _

_"Just like you're ours, Dixon. Nothing will ever change that." I say softly._

_"Thanks..." Daryl says softly._

_"For what?" I ask, sensing there was more. _

_"Givin' me everything I never thought I deserved. Hell, I didn' think I'd even make it past eighteen. Was always told I wasn' good enough, wasn' worth nothin'." Daryl says softly as he looks at little Daryl. "I'll be damned if my kids even known a fifth of what I went through."_

_"You're a good man Daryl, you make them proud. I can see it in their eyes. You're their hero, their monster chaser and most importantly their daddy. You're my hero Dixon, my heart and soul. We're proving all the people who said we were nothing, wrong." I say reaching over brushing a few hairs from Daryl's forehead. _

_Daryl maneuvers himself a bit, gently pressing his lips against mine. He gently caresses my cheek for a moment before we break apart. I lay there looking at Daryl, I still wondered if this was a dream, I didn't want to get too happy, I was afraid I would wake up to nothing. _

_"Ya look tired." Daryl says softly._

_"Maybe I am, Dixon." I say._

_Daryl moves, turning off the bedside lamp. I move over, gently pulling little Daryl with me. Daryl rolls over, placing Aurora next to little Daryl, but letting her head rest on his arm. He looks at me before reaching down, for only a second, pulling the blankets on the bed up over us. Daryl takes my hand, lacing our fingers together._

_"Get some sleep, Dixon." He says softly._

_I go to speak but was cut off by a yawn. I decided to take Daryl's advice. I snuggle down into the blankets with my husband and children and let sleep claim me. _

I shoot up in bed and look around, I was in mine and Daryl's tent. I was stark naked, clutching the blankets to my body. I was a bit dazed, I admit. Of course reality slapped me when a sharp pain went through my body, causing me to fall back. My body was still bruised, my head still hurt and I was back in hell. I look towards Daryl's side of the makeshift bed, he was gone. I sigh softly, pushing back the tears that wanted to spring from my eyes. Everything seemed so real, so vivid. I lay there, looking at the ceiling of the tent.

I should of known better, should of known that it was all a fantasy. How could I be so stupid? I lay there for a few more minutes, I guess it was time to get dressed, incase you know a fucking walker wanted to tear me apart. I groan as I get up, my face and body were bruised, I felt like I had been hit by a car. I rummage and find a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top. I get dressed and stuff my feet into my boots. I sigh softly, still wanting to cry, but what was the use? The imagine of Aurora and little Daryl were burned into my brain. I look down and rub my flat stomach, I bite my lip gently before grabbing my gun holster and slipping it up, over my shoulders. I holster my eagles and make my way out of the tent.

I admit, I was grumpy. For a moment I thought I was out of this fucking hell hole, but I was wrong. I make my way towards the group, they were debating on what to about some kid named Randal. Daryl glances towards me and nods, I nod back as I join his side. I just stand and listen, blocking most of it out. My mind was still miles away, back in a place where I was Mrs. Daryl Dixon and we had two beautiful kids. Subconsciously I rub my stomach as I lean against the car. I cross my arms and stare at my feet, right now I was lost in the background of the latest drama and that was fine by me.

"Murph?" I hear someone say. I look up to see Carol standing there. I sigh softly, looking around as I speak.

"Yeah?" I ask softly.

"What's wrong?" She asks

"Nothing, I just don't feel good." I answer.

"Maybe you should go lay down." She suggests.

"No, I'm fine. Just exhausted from everything." I say softly.

"Even more reason for ya to lay down." She says.

"Carol, I said I'm fine." I say once more.

"I'm just sayin', you don't look too great." She says as she goes to touch my face.

"I'M FINE!" I snap and push Carol's hand away.

Before she can say anything else, I walk by her, away from everyone and back towards Daryl's camp. I was in a terrible mood, I didn't want to deal with anyone, I just wanted to go far far away. I would apologize later, but for right now, I just wanted away. I plop down on the rock wall and sigh. I kind of felt bad for snapping at Carol, but I was still reeling from reality smacking me in the face. I sigh, propping my elbows up on my knee and bury my face in my hands. At least I knew in some universe I lived happily every after.

I sigh and look up as I hear footsteps. I tense up for a bit before I see Daryl walking towards me, bow over his shoulder. I put my head back in my hands and sigh as he squats down in front of me.

"Don' know if ya wanna talk, but if ya do, I'm here." He says resting his forearms on his knees.

"It's not that." I say softly, looking down at the ground. "Just grouchy, slept to heavy or something." I say.

"You did sleep long than usual this mornin'. I figured ya needed it so I wasn' gonna wake ya up." He says.

"Yeah..." I say looking up at him. "Just, my dream knocked me for a loop." I add.

"Dream?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, I had this dream and it's just weighing heavy on my mind." I say softly.

"What was it about?" He asks as he stares at me.

"Promise not to laugh?" I ask softly.

"Of course, have I ever laughed?" He says.

"Well, no...ok fine." I say, finally looking up at him. "I dreamt we weren't all stuck in this hell hole. That we all had a normal life." I add.

"And that was a bad thing?" He inquired.

"No, the dream wasn't bad. It just made waking up to this kind of depressing." I sigh.

"How so?" He asks.

"Because in the dream, we...we were married and had two kids with one more on the way." I admit, blushing. "Abby and Shane were married with a baby on the way to, Abby and I always joked about being pregnant together and stuff." I say wiping away a few stray tears. "You...you were my Aurora's daddy and we had little Daryl. We named the baby on the way Leighann. The dream, it felt so real, I held our children, I swear I could feel them, I was almost convinced it was all real." I sigh, looking back down.

Daryl watches me for a moment, I know he a bit lost or curious, but he continued to listen while gently rubbing my knee.

"For a split second I thought I dreamt this hell hole up, hell, in my dream you said the doctors told me my medication would give me weird dreams. I hoped that maybe, just maybe, for a second my life was normal, that I was worthy enough to have a loving husband, amazing kids and a normal fuckin' life." I sigh looking down.

"I'm sorry, Murph. Wish I could make it better for ya, but ya know I can't. But it does sound like a good dream, much better than reality. Would be nice to have that sorta dream." He says as he lifts my chin, brushing my tears away with his thumb.

"What do you dream about, Dixon?" I ask softly.

"Nothin' really, don' remember half the time." He says softly.

"I know, it's sily to be crying over a dream. But if you would of seen my...our Aurora and little Daryl. They looked like the both of us, Aurora was a total daddies girl, little Daryl had your eyes. The dream started with you cooking breakfast and us sitting at the table. It ended with you and I cuddled in bed with our kids. It was...it was just so beautiful." I say letting tears fall again. "There was no Toby, no scars. Toby...he never raped me...you, you and Merle, you told me you handled him." I say looking at the ground.

"Murph..." He says softly, rising to his feet, pulling me with him. "I'm sorry, but yer right, Merle and I, we would of handled that son of a bitch. Would of thought twice bout his actions." He added.

Daryl looked me over, I could still feel the anger he had as he looked over my bruised skin, my tired eyes and busted lip. His blue eyes seemed to grow rather stormy as he places both hands on my cheeks.

"If not for you askin' me not to, I would of ended his sorry ass the moment he stepped into the camp. Merle taught me that much, protect what's yers at all cost." He said as his thumbs run gently over my bruised cheeks.

"Thanks..." I say looking up at him.

"No need to thank me." He says.

I wrap my arms around Daryl, resting my head under his chin. I knew he didn't hug much, but I needed to hug him, even if he didn't hug me back. I needed to make sure he was real, make sure this wasn't all a dream as well. The moment I feel him put his arms around me and rest his chin atop my head, I sigh softly. A few more tears escaped my eyes, but Daryl seemed to sooth them away when he told me it would all be ok. I don't know how long we stood there, but I lift my head to look at Daryl after a little while.

"What did I say about cryin?" He asked, trying to get a smile from me.

"Not to." I say, managing a small smile. "But if you could of seen." I whisper.

"I know, but no reason why we can't make reality almost as good. Not like I'm going no where and I'm not lettin' nobody try and take ya from me." He says, a bit of possessiveness shining in his voice.

"I know, I love ya , Dixon." I say softly.

"Love ya too, O'Connor." He says back, gently kissing my bruised lips.

"So um, what's going on with that kid?" I ask, wanting to change the subject.

"Rick brought him back from in town, said his buddies left him, I don't trust him. Course everyone is in an uproar, personally I think it was stupid brinin' him back here, but no use worryin' bout the what if's." He says.

"I agree, maybe not a clever thing, but Rick has to have a plan." I say.

"Yeah, for now, Rick and them ain't my concern, you are." He says brushing a few hairs from my face.

"I'll be fine." I say softly.

"Yeah, ya will be. I'm gonna make sure of it." He says softly.

"No use arguin'?" I ask softly.

"What do you think?" He says.

"Fine. What are ya suggestiing, Dixon?" I ask sweetly.

"What ever ya want, I'm sure they won' miss us for a few hours." He assures me.

"Could teach me how to use your bow?" I say, winking at him.

"Sure, teach ya how to use a top notch weapon, you got it." He says smugly.

I manage to laugh a bit, he did always know how to make me feel better. Yeah, I would never have the life in my dream, but this life wasn't too bad, especially when I had Daryl by my side in this life too. Daryl kisses my forehead before he and I head into the woods, something told me this was just what I needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry for making you guys wait so long. I alternate between my Boondock Saints fiction and this. I write and post a chapter for that then write and post a chapter for this, then that, then this. It's my little plan to not have things get stale. :) Thanks for everything guys!**


	18. Crossing The Line

**A/N- As usual, thank you guys for everything! This chapter is going to be a bit intense. Violence, Rape or almost rape (depending on what you consider rape) and murder. You've been fairly warned.**

* * *

><p>I had spent most of yesterday in the woods with Daryl, learning how to use his crossbow. Daryl was a great teacher; I was nailing squirrels from twenty five feet. It seemed to be just what the doctor ordered, Toby had slept most of the day, Hershel drugged him up, so I didn't have to worry about him. We hunted, Daryl convinced me to eat a squirrel, laughed when I scrunched my nose and choked down a piece of the raw meat. It had put my heart and mind at ease. We came back at night fall, sat by the small fire Daryl had built, I told him more about my dream. He actually smiled, told me how the dream was right, if he had ever had kids, he would make damn sure they were never made to feel like he was growing up. He shared a bit of his past with me, how it was always just him. How he would wake up, take himself to school, cook for himself. He taught himself to hunt and fish, had saved up money for his crossbow. We had turned in for the night, burrowed down in the blankets in our tent, far away from the rest of the world, safe in each other's arms.<p>

The sun had risen; we got dressed early and headed towards the others to find out more about Randall. Rick wanted to interrogate him, get information about his crew, how many were in it and how big of a threat they were. We stand discussing things, I admit, I was a bit uneasy about the whole thing. From what Rick said they were hostile and would be coming looking for a fight. I run a hand through my hair as Rick looks towards Daryl. It was a tall order to ask of Daryl, but if anyone was going to get answers from the guy, Daryl could. Daryl nods, walking towards the barn. I debated, but then turned to follow Daryl. Of course the hunter in Daryl knew I was following him.

"What are ya doin', Murph?" He asked, turning around.

"I'm coming with you." I said.

"No." He said.

"Yes, you need backup. I know its one kid, I know you can handle it, but I'm coming just in case." I say walking around him.

He sighs; he knew he couldn't win this argument, so he just continued on. Once we reach the barn, Daryl enters first; I walk in behind him, closing the doors. The Randall guy sits handcuffed slumped over on the ground. The sound of Daryl and I entering the barn causes him to sit up. Daryl glares coldly as I walk over, sitting atop an old table. Randall looks Daryl and I over. I could see the fear in his eyes, he was sweating, leg swollen. Daryl paces slowly like a wild animal stalking its prey. Randal gathers up enough courage to look past Daryl towards me.

"Ma'am, please, please listen to me. I didn't do nothing, ya gotta believe me!" He cried out.

"Don' talk to her!" Daryl snapped.

I admit, I jumped at the boom in his voice. It was amazing how Daryl could turn on a dime. The same man that was sweet and gentle to me, right now looked a deadly viper, ready to strike.

"Please, I don't know nothing!" Randal begged. "Please, Ma'am..." He was cut off.

Daryl kicked his leg in warning. That's when I saw Daryl's blue eyes grow stormy, his demeanor changed.

"How many in yer group?" Daryl growled.

Randall continued to beg, avoiding the question and that's when Daryl landed the first blow, knocking Randal over. Daryl threw punch after punch; the more Randall cried out, the more it seemed to infuriate Daryl. For a moment I wonder if that was how he was treated. The tears seemed to fuel Daryl's anger. His actions spoke in volumes right now. Daryl was probably beaten, more if he cried, would explain the reason hardly cries and keeps a stone face.

"I told you..." Randall cried out, but was cut off by a punch from Daryl.

Daryl laid into Randall a few more times, bloodying his face more. Randall spit blood from his mouth onto the ground as Daryl paced.

"You ain't told me shit!" Daryl growled grabbing Randall, slamming him against the floor.

"I barely knew those guys. I met em on the road." Randall whined.

"How many in yer group?" Daryl asked.

Randall didn't answer, he just groaned and cried. He looked at me, I just stared back coldly. My mind was busy as I watched Daryl. I could have stopped him, but part of me didn't want to. This guy could bring trouble to our front door and I wasn't ready for an ambush, none of us were. Daryl glares at Randall, taking his knife from its holder as Randal cried out.

"Please, lady, ya gotta help me!" His cries falling on deaf ears as he saw Daryl's knife. "NO NO NO NO, come on man!" He cried.

"How many?" Daryl growled, driving the knife into the floor by Randall's injured leg.

"30...30 guys!" Randall says in a shaky tone.

"Where?" Daryl growls.

"I don't know, I swear!" Randal cried out.

I watched Daryl pry this guy for answers; dig his knife into Randall's leg. I could have stopped this, but I had to admit, I was with Shane on this. Randall was a threat; if the group were as hostile as Rick said, then this guy was probably playing us. We had lost too many people to leave things up to chance. Under normal circumstances, I would be trying to save this Randall's life, but these weren't normal circumstances and I was greedy, I wasn't going to sacrifice my life or the lives of those I loved on a whim that this guy may not be trouble. I had to admit, the look in Daryl's eyes, it made me feel safe. Randall screamed out as Daryl pulled the bandage from his leg. Daryl growled at him as Randall begged him to stop.

"You ever pick off a scab?" Daryl taunted as he pressed the knife against Randall's wound.

"Come on man, I'm trying to corporate!" Randall cried.

"Start real slow at first..." Daryl said digging his knife into Randall's leg. "Sooner or later ya just gotta rip it off." Daryl growled.

"Ok, ok, they have weapons. Heavy stuff. Automatics, but I didn't do anything." Randall whined.

I bit my lip gently, turning away as Daryl dug the knife into Randall's leg. The more he talked, the more nervous I got. There would be no way we could survive an attack, I began to wonder what if we were already being watched. There was no way to know for sure; maybe this was all a set up. The way the world was now I don't think anyone was above sacrificing someone. Shane and Otis, case in point. Yeah, I knew, Daryl told me his theory yesterday, which meant I would have to go to Abby about it, if Shane could kill Otis, there would be no telling what else he could do.

"Boys shot at my boys, tried to take this farm. You just went along for the ride, trying to tell me you were innocent!" Daryl growled.

The look in Randall's eyes screamed fear, I wouldn't have been shocked if he pissed himself. This was a serious situation and it needed to be dealt with. Sure we may be going about it in an animalistic way, but the new world we were in made it so we had to be that way. Us or them. If this was a set up, we had to be ready. I listen to Daryl interrogate Randall, listen to Randal spill his guts while begging for mercy. Randall's eyes find me, almost beg me for help, but I continue to stare back coldly at him. Daryl kicks him, warning him to not look in my direction. Moments pass and Randall utters something that made my blood run cold.

"One night we, we found this little campsite. A man and his two daughters. Teenagers, ya know? Real young, real cute." Randall said looking up at Daryl.

I watched Daryl stop, he glanced towards me. His blue eyes had a storm brewing in them; I could almost see his blood start boiling. I admit, it sent a shiver up my back. These men weren't only killers, but rapists to. Daryl looks back towards Randall; he looked as if he could tear Randall to pieces with his bare hands. He doesn't speak though, just watches Randall.

"The daddy had to watch while these guys they..." Randall stuttered. "And they didn't even kill him afterwards, they, they just made him watch. His daughters, just...just left them there." Randall cried.

I admit, I was starting to get scared. These mean clearly had no mercy. I would fight to the death for my "family" if I had to, but it didn't mean I wanted things to come to that. Randall was digging his grave judging by the cold glare Daryl gave him. Randall saw the look in Daryl's eyes, perhaps you know, it wasn't a bright idea to tell the man beating the shit out of you that you witnessed your boys raping two girls, just a hunch.

"No, but I didn't touch those girls. Now I swear." Randall cries as Daryl kicks him in the stomach. "Please, please, ya gotta believe me man! I'm not like that." Randall begs as Daryl punches him, and then kicks him for good measure. "I ain't like that, please, please, ya gotta believe me." Randall pleaded.

His pleas fell on deaf ears as Daryl continued his assault. I could have sworn at one point Randall lost a tooth. Daryl continues his questioning and beating as I get up and step outside, I needed some air. My mind was busy, I wondered about the outcome of all this. We seemed to be turning into savages, but there wasn't much to stop it. We couldn't sit around and twiddle our thumbs hoping no one attacked. I lean against the barn, rubbing my neck as I head Randall go quiet. I look towards the barn door as Daryl emerges, bloody knuckles and crossbow over his shoulder.

"Well?" I ask softly.

"This ain't gonna be pretty." He says looking down at my gun holster. "Keep those with ya at all times." He adds.

"Planned on it." I say softly.

Daryl and I walk back towards the group, his silence meant he was still a bit pissed; Randall's words probably lingered in his mind, hell they lingered in mine. Rick nods towards us as we slowly approach, the group gathering around us. I walk towards Abby, ignoring Toby who was also standing around doing nothing as usual.

"The boy in there's got a gang, thirty men and they ain't lookin' to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead and our women, they're, they're gonna wish they were." Daryl says stone faced.

I feel Abby's arm wrap around me and tighten. I put my arm around her, reassuring her it was gonna be ok. I could see the look in everyone's eyes, the fear in some and the determination in others. We needed a plan; we had to be ready to defend ourselves.

"What did ya do?" Carol asked in a whisper.

"We had a little chat." Daryl said walking past her.

"So now what?" Abby asked. "We need to be ready." She added.

"No one goes near this guy." Rick says.

I watch Lori walk over and question him. Daryl walks next to Abby and I. I look up at him, blue eyes still stormy. He wasn't much of a talker and if he had his way, I think Randall would already be dead. Abby and I step away, letting everyone know we would stay close. Abby and I walk out a ways, sitting down on the nearby picnic table.

"Talk to me." Abby says.

"Just thinking, that guy, you shoulda heard what he was saying. He has a crew of 30, these guys; they found this campsite with this dad and his two teenage daughters. He said he wasn't involved when they attacked the girls, made the dad watch. I'm scared Abby, we can't combat 30 men. We'd be as good as dead." I say softly.

"I know, thought the same thing. It's why...I'm with Shane, we need to eliminate this threat. I'm against killing, but hell Murph it's us or them and I fuckin' choose us, ya know?" She says running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, me too." I say.

"So, what was with you snapping at Carol?" She asked changing the subject.

"I was just grouchy, I had a dream, it kinda sucked to wake up and realize it wasn't real." I say, looking around.

"About?" She inquires.

"Daryl and I, we were married. Aurora was his; we had a son named little Daryl and one more on the way. You were with Shane, pregnant too because we always joked about being pregnant together. I had a good life, no Toby, no abuse, no nothing." I sigh.

"Sounds awesome Murph, I'm sorry though. I wish I could make it happen for ya." She says putting her arm around my shoulder. "As for me and Shane, yeah..." She trails off.

"Trouble in paradise?" I ask.

"Yeah, he fucked Andrea. Guess it wasn't enough he's obsessed with Lori. Did ya know they slept together before?" She asks.

"Wow, no...I didn't. Sorry Abbz." I say softly.

"Don't be, I wasn't in love with him. He's a good lay, he listens and has a good head on his shoulders, but he ain't the marrying type." She says. "We talked, friends with benefits is what we are and I'm good with that." She says.

"Really Abby?" I say a bit shocked.

"With how the world is today? I'm not looking for love, I'm glad you found it, but me, if it happens, it happens, if not, I'm ok. Don't worry about me silly girl." She says squeezing my shoulders.

"It's my job." I say looking at her.

"It's ok to take a break on the job ya know?" She says.

"Yeah, but you know me." I sigh.

"Yep, I do. Why don't you go check on squirrel boy. When you're done we can clean and inspect our guns, make sure their ready to go." She says softly.

Before I could speak she shoves me off the table, towards mine and Daryl's camp. I stop and grab the first aid kit from Carol. I apologize for yesterday, she gives me an understanding nod, telling me when I wanted to talk I could come to her. I thank her softly before heading towards the camp where Daryl was. He was sitting on the rock wall, messing with his bloody knuckles. He looks up at me, watching as I kneel down between his legs.

"Hey." I say softly.

"Hey." He answers back.

"Let me see your knuckles so I can doctor them. Please?" I ask.

He doesn't answer, instead holds his hand out. The reality of his anger was magnified by just how badly his knuckles were busted, bruised and bloody. Though some of the blood I knew belonged to Randall. We sit in silence, Daryl breaking the silence only a few times by hissing as I pour rubbing alcohol over his knuckles and cleaned the dirt and dried blood from his hands.

"So what are your thoughts?" I ask softly.

"On?" He asked, playing dumb.

"Randall." I say staring work on his other hand.

"He's trouble, I don' trust him. We need to deal with him." He says coldly.

"I agree, he could bring trouble we aren't ready for. I've made it too far to fuckin' die now." I say cleaning the dirt from Daryl's hand.

Daryl just watches me, hissing a bit as I poor more alcohol over his knuckles. I gently blow on them, it was something I always did when I had to pour alcohol on a cut, I wasn't even really sure it worked. We sit in silence for a bit longer, Daryl watching me finish cleaning his hands. I look up at him and smile.

"Thanks." He says softly.

"Ya don' gotta thank me, I told ya I would take care of ya, Dixon." I say softly.

"How are ya feelin'? He asked, running a thumb over my bruised cheek.

"Sore, tired...the long days are taking their toll on me." I answer.

"Then ya need to rest, don' ya think?" He asks.

"Yeah, but I can't do that. Too much to do, gotta keep alert." I say.

"Yer no good if yer tired, Murph." He says standing up, pulling me with him.

I go to protest, but yawn. My body was still sore from the fight, sleeping on the ground did nothing to help that fact. Daryl gently cups my face, kissing my bruised lips before wrapping his arms around me for a moment. I let myself relax against him, let the wall crumble a bit and close my eyes, resting my head under his chin for a bit. I exhale as he rubs my back, soothing away the bad feelings.

"Murph, go lay down, I'll come back and check on ya. I'll send Abby up to check on ya as well." He says softly.

I go to speak, but Daryl cuts me off by ushering me towards the tent. He looks at me for a moment, I go to protest, but he just points at the tent. I wasn't up for arguing anyways. I watch Daryl walk away, kicking off my boots by the door before entering the tent. I slip my gun holster off, laying it beside my pillow. I settle in, exhaling softly. I must not have realized how tired I was because sleep claimed me almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. I don't know how long I was out, I remember hearing Daryl and Dale talking, Dale telling Daryl he was a good man, but then I fell back asleep. My bruised body must have needed it, was the only explanation for my heavy slumber.

I slowly wake up to a hand on my hip. I smile softly, still groggy from my nap. The hand rubs my hip gently, trailing down my leg.

"Go away, Dixon. Don't ya got squirrels to catch." I say pushing the hand away.

What happened next jolted me awake. The hand was on my throat and the other over my mouth. I look up to see Toby pinning me down. I squirm under his rough hands. I could take him if I had an advantage, but his two hundred and seventy five pound body over powered my one hundred and seventy five pound body. I try to scream, but his grip tightens on me. I knew what he had planned; it was it in his eyes. I wasn't a victim and I sure as hell wasn't going to let him make me one. I bring my hand up, but he takes his hand from my throat and catches it, pinning it down. He growls at me, leaning his face down, his warm breath ghosting across my already bruised face.

"No one around to hear you scream bitch. Remind me to thank your boyfriend for moving ya all the way out here for me." He laughed.

"FUCK YOU!" I mumbled from under his hand.

"Ah ah, no, but I am going to enjoy fucking you." He laughed.

I continue to struggle under his weight. He moved his hand, grabbing a handful of my hair and kissing me roughly. I bite his lip; I can taste a hint of copper before he growls and backhands me. I cry out. He grabs my hands again, pinning them down with one of his much larger ones.

"Don't worry, Imma give it to ya rough. You think you were going to get away from me? I waited for this for days you stupid bitch. You're MINE, you will always be MINE and nothing will change that. Not even your precious Daryl." He growls as he ripped my shirt.

Tears run down my cheeks as I continue to fight, kicking my legs until Toby sat on them. Someone had to find me, help me. I couldn't let this happen, please, I can't, I screamed in my mind. I shiver as I feel Toby's tongue run up my neck and then his teeth nip at my ear. I wanted to vomit.

"When I'm done with you no one will ever want you again. You think Daryl will want a used up whore like you?" He taunted me.

I spit in his face and get head butted for my effort. I groan painfully as tears pour from my eyes. This wasn't happening; I cry out for Daryl and get mocked by Toby as he tears open the shirt I had on, exposing my bare chest. I scream out, crying harder as I feel his tongue along my breasts. I continued to squirm, attempting to wiggle my wrists free, but to no avail. I feel him bite down hard on my right breasts making me cry out in pain.

"PLEASE, STOP! PLEASE!" I begged him.

I was trying to stay strong when all I wanted was to retreat into myself, into my mind where I wasn't about to be raped by Toby. No, in that place in my mind I was safe with Daryl; he had his arms around me, holding me tight like he did when I had nightmares. It wasn't Toby's disgusting lips on my body, no, it was Daryl's. I flinch as Toby grabs my hair and kisses me once more, the blood from where I bit him dripping into my mouth. Panic sets in as I feel him unbutton the jean shorts I had on. I buck my hips and flail as he breaks the kiss.

"Don't fight it, just be a good little whore and lay there." He growls.

I cry out as I feel his dirty hand slip into my pants. God, please, someone help me. I feel his fingers against me, I jerk away. Someone had to hear me, anyone. My mind was in survival mode now, I feel Toby lift him off me for a moment to unbutton his pants. That was my chance. Just as his weight is lifted from my left knee, I bring it up, connecting with his groin. He yells out and falls over. I scramble for my gun, kicking back the hammer and rolling over to point it at him. He laughs and lunges for me. The next thing I knew I was pulling the trigger, sending his brains all over the front of the tent and all over me. His bloodied body drops like a ton of bricks on my legs.

I laid there, half naked, breathing heavy as my head spun. I was having a hard time processing, a hard time believing that this just happened. I look around, pulling my legs out from under Toby. The tent was covered in blood; it was soaking through my sheets. I begin to panic a bit as I stand up, gun in my shaking hand. I looked around before looking down at myself, the bleeding bite mark on my chest. I honestly don't remember what happened next, I just remember holding my shirt closed as I ran from the tent, ran towards the camp.

Shane was the first to see me, catching me in his arms as everyone else rushed towards us. He takes the gun from me and hands it off to Rick. He looked me over, realizing that if I let go of my shirt I would be exposed to everyone. Abby is by my side as Shane takes off the t-shirt he had on and hands it to Abby. Abby turns me around, back to everyone and helps me slip Shane's shirt of my head. I just stand there, tears running down my face, Toby's blood not only in my mouth, but splattered all over my body.

I could hear their voices, Rick asking where Daryl was and others asking me what happened and if that was walker blood. I feel myself being gently shaken and snap out of my daze. If look up to meet Abby's green eyes. She was wiping the blood from my face as I feel hands on my shoulder. I look over my shoulder to see Shane standing there with Rick, everyone else a few feet back.

"Come on, Murph, tell us what happened?" Shane urged.

"He attacked me..." I whisper.

"Who? Who attacked you, Murph?" Rick asked walking in front of me to stand next to Abby.

"Toby..." I whisper, tears running down my cheek.

Abby hugs me, wrapping her arms protectively around me as I feel Rick rub my back. He was smart, he put two and two together. The gun and the blood, he knew I had shot Toby.

"Where is he..." Rick whispered.

"Dead, in mine and Daryl's tent." I whisper before burying my face against Abby's shoulder, wrapping my arms around her.

"Someone needs to find Daryl, right now." Rick instructs. "Abby, take Murphy into the house." He adds.

"T-Dogg and I will go find Daryl." Glenn offers.

T-Dogg nods. Abby hands them her eagles that she had holstered and told them to be careful. They both nod and head out. My body felt like it was going to give out. Abby lets me go as the girls come to check on me. Things got a bit burry and I felt light headed. I go to speak, but the last thing I remember was falling back into Shane's arms.

I woke up and was lying on a bed, my head hurt a bit. I felt a hand on my leg and jump from the bed, backing into the corner as I told whoever it was not to touch me. I slide down the wall, pulling my knees to my chest as I hear boots stomping across the floor towards me. The hand reaches for me again, but I slap it away.

"Murph?" A voice questions.

I look up to meet, not the eyes of Toby, but the blue eyes of my hunter. I couldn't stop the rush of tears and the emotion that hit me like tidal wave. I fling myself up from the floor and into Daryl's arms, wrapping my arms around him, holding on to him like he was my lifeline, as if I were to let go I would drown. Daryl wraps his arms around me as I bury my face in the crook of his neck. I was supposed to be strong, I could handle this, but instead I was standing broken in Daryl's arms as he rubbed my back.

I don't know what snapped, but I pushed Daryl away, he looked at me funny as I paced. My emotions were going wild; all I could keep thinking about was Toby's nasty breath and his hands invading me. Daryl goes to touch me, but I push his hands away.

"NO! I can handle this, I have to handle this! I can't let you handle this for me!" I snap.

Daryl just stands and watches, listens as I ramble on.

"I'm not a victim! He isn't going to have that power over me. I am better than him. I am not a victim!" I say wiping away the tears even if more came in their place.

"No one said ya were." Daryl says softly.

"His hands, his tongue...his lips...I can't get the feeling off me!" I cry.

I look down, my shorts were still undone and I was still in Shane's shirt, blood still speckled my body. I look up to see the anger in Daryl's eyes. If I hadn't killed Toby, Daryl would have.

"I feel so dirty, I need to shower. I have to get this off me." I say rubbing my arms.

"Murph, ya need to calm down." He says reaching for me.

"I can't, I have to get this off. I have to get rid of him." I say pushing past him.

Honestly I was on autopilot; my mind was so consumed with everything. Toby's fingers as they pressed against me, his saliva felt like it was still clinging to me like a grimy film. I could feel his dirty hands still on me, his blood in my mouth. I didn't give Daryl a chance to respond, I walked out of the room and straight to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me, quickly stripping off my clothes tossing them aside; I couldn't get rid of them fast enough. I flinch as I touch the bruised bite mark. I hurry to the shower, turning the water on, making it as hot as possible. When I glance in the mirror I see the handprint around my neck. The fresh bruises added to the old ones.

I step into the shower, hissing loudly as the water hit my skin. It was so hot, but I didn't care, I needed it. I needed it to wash away everything. I grab bar of soap and lather my body. I keep lathering and keep lathering, I needed it. There was a washcloth hanging on the rack, I grab it and wash myself. Over and over I repeat my actions, not caring my skin was turning red. I really don't know how long I spent scrubbing, but the soap, down to a small sliver, slipped from my hands. The water was turning cold and I just stood there under the steam.

I didn't even really notice the hand reaching in and turning the shower off. Nor did I pay attention to towel being wrapped around my body or the arms lifting me out of the tub. My skin looked like a lobster; my hair was wet and matted to my face. I faintly hear what I'm assuming was Abby's voice tell who I guessed was Daryl, that the coast was clear. I feel myself being toted down the hallway, Abby saying she'd get my clothes. Daryl kicks the door closed and lays me down on the bed, not caring that my hair was getting things wet.

"Murph." Daryl says.

I didn't want to look at him. I was ashamed, I felt dirty and maybe Toby was right, I really was good for nothing. I couldn't protect myself; I didn't protect Joshua or Sophia. I feel Daryl gently touch my cheek, which made tears fall once more.

"Please, talk to me, Murph." He asked.

"He put his hands...his mouth on me. He...his fingers..." I cry softly as I speak. "He touched me..." I say sliding my hand down my torso. "I can still fell his hands on me. His tongue, his breath." I say looking away.

"He can't hurt ya know, Murph. He's gone." Daryl spoke, I could hear the venom and anger in his tone.

"I just...he told me you wouldn't want me, I was his, I was a whore." I sigh.

I feel Daryl gently pull me up, hugging me close as I rested my forehead on his shoulder.

"He lied; I will always want ya Murph. Yer my girl, nothin' will change that." Daryl whispers in my ear.

"Promise?" I ask weakly.

"Always." Daryl says.

I feel Daryl gently pull away and kiss me gently, I wanted to cry. Here was the man I judge quickly, wrote off as being a stupid redneck, promising to always want me, always protect me. I kiss him back, but the moment is short live by a knock on the door. It slowly opens with the sound of Rick's voice. He realizes what he walked in on, and the fact I was in a towel. He apologized quickly and turns his head as he spoke.

"Sorry, we're just having a group meeting and we need you and Daryl." He says.

"Ok, um let me get dressed. But uh Rick, can I talk to you first?" I ask softly.

"Sure, I'll um...I'll be downstairs." He says closing the door.

I sigh softly and go to speak when I hear Abby say "I got you some clothes." I sigh and tell her to come in. Abby smiles softly at me as she walks in. Daryl nods towards her and she hands him over a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top. She looks at me and gently crosses her arms.

"Feelin' ok?" She asks.

"I will, eventually." I say.

Abby leans down and hugs me, kissing the top of my head as I hug her close. She whispers to me, telling me it was ok. I nod and slowly let her go. She tells me she'll be downstairs before making her exit. I look at Daryl, who was gently biting at his index finger. I smile at him, pulling his finger from his mouth and kissing his knuckles, which were starting to scab over. I looked at him; he was my guardian angel, my lover, everything I ever wanted in the world.

"Can you help me?" I ask softly.

Daryl nods as I take my towel off. His eyes narrow at the site of the bruises; I could see the stormy look in his eyes. I lift his chin, smiling at him, letting him know I was ok. I reach for my shirt, but he stops me. He brings me into a kiss, gently forcing me to lay back. I was a bit confused, but that seemed to vanish for a moment as his tongue slid past my lips. For a moment, everything was forgotten. I flinch when Daryl runs his fingers down my leg. He pulls back and looks down at me with concerned apologetic eyes. I smile, telling him it was ok.

"Trust me?" He asks.

"Always." I answer.

Daryl looks at me; his blue eyes had that possessive territorial look in them. He kisses my neck, causing a small moan to escape my lips. I didn't know what he was doing, but when he looked back into my eyes, his blue piercing into my two toned, asking me to trust him, I did just that. He trailed his lips across my collar bone, his tongue running along the valley between my breasts. I couldn't think about much at the moment, none of the bad thoughts. Daryl slowly makes his way down my torso. I look down, watching him move slowly, nipping at my skin and kissing the bruises.

I go to speak, but I'm cut off by the feeling of his tongue against me. My legs gently fall apart, toes curl and head falls back. Now I couldn't think of anything period, it was all flooded by the waves of pleasure Daryl sent through my body with the motion of his tongue. I lift my hand to my hair, I was a bit bruised down there, but Daryl was gentle, setting my nerves on fire. "Fuck" I manage to groan. Daryl was washing away the grime I felt from Toby; he was chasing away those demons that were scratching at my walls.

I gently grip his hair, letting the feeling he was giving me wash over me. He tongue worked against me, teasing as his teeth nipped at me. I moan his name as his fingers brush against me. My mind couldn't seem to function, Daryl had my body tingling. All I could think of at the moment was Daryl's tongue against me, his fingers working their magic as they slipped inside me.

The pain I had been in, the marks on my body, none of it mattered at this point and time. Any bad thoughts were wiped clean as I rode the waves of pleasure Daryl sent though my body. I arch my back, my orgasm washing over me. Daryl didn't stop until my body relaxed into him. He kissed his way up my body, kissing the marks along my pale skin as he did.

When his mouth meets mine, I pull him to me, teeth nipping at his bottom lip as he pulled me into his arms. The kiss lingers, Daryl getting me caught up in everything he was. When the kiss does break, I whine softly, not wanting to lose the contact. I knew we had to get up, meet the others down stairs though. We sit in silence for a moment, Daryl holding me tight. I sigh after a bit, reluctantly pulling away from him a bit.

"Ya sure yer up for this?" He asks.

"Yeah, I kind a have to be." I say softly.

Daryl helps me get dressed, taking care and watching my injuries as well as sore skin. He kisses my forehead before helping me off the bed. My body was still tingling, Daryl's lips, his touch, still lingered in my skin, making me smile. As we walk down stairs, I'm greeted by Rick. I ask him for a few private moments. He nods and walks with me into the kitchen, Daryl stayed back a bit. He was within ear shot, but was letting me stand on my own two feet, but was there if I fell.

"Toby?" I ask.

"Shane and I, we got his body out of the tent. Abby and Carol and cleaning it, gonna wash the blankets." Rick said softly.

"I, I had to kill him. If I didn't, he woulda killed me. He was tryin' to rape me." I say, biting back my tears.

"Murph, it's ok. You did what ya had to do. No one can blame you for that." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"But, I…I never killed anyone. I…." I trailed off.

"Murph, listen to me. You protected yourself; you did what you needed to, to make sure you stayed safe. I'm sorry he got to you, sorry you had to go through that." He said softly.

"Thanks for understanding, Rick." I whisper.

I smile when he hugs me; I was relieved in a way. Glad he understood that I wasn't a killer, but I wasn't going to let Toby win, not this time. Rick lets me go and nods Towards Daryl as he walks away. Daryl walks towards me, kissing my forehead.

"Proud of ya." He says.

"For what?" I ask.

"Standin' up for yerself." He says.

"I learned from this tough as nails redneck." I say softly.

Daryl just smirks, taking my hand as we walk in to the living room and waited for the group to discuss how we were going to deal with Randall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry it took so long my loves. But here it is. I hope you enjoyed.**


	19. Salvation

**A/N- We ready for this? Thanks for sticking with me guys. I love you all! **

* * *

><p>I stand in the living room, with Daryl. We are waiting on everyone to congregate, to decide what we were going to do with Randall. I stood rubbing my arms, but I smile when I feel Daryl's hands on my arms rubbing them. I lean back into him, I needed his touch, needed him near. I was still shaken by the events of this morning, but I knew I had to push them away, push forward. Rick and Lori both enter, we stand in silence for moment, Carl trying to listen, Daryl and I glance at him, then at Lori before Carl walks off. Everyone stood in silence for a few moments, everyone wondering what to say or do.<p>

"So how do we do this? Just take a vote?" Glenn asked.

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked.

"Majority rules?" Lori inquired.

I was Abby stand next to Shane, her eyes heavy like mine, we were both deep in thought. I knew she was probably for sparing Randall, under normal circumstances I would be to, but that wasn't the case. I look over my shoulder at Daryl, he eyes were cast down. I kiss his forehead reassuring him and get a glance in return.

"Let's just see where everybody stands, then we can talk through the options." Rick said.

"Hell, the way I see it, there's only one was to move forward." Shane said.

"Killing him, Right? I mean why ever bother to take a vote? It's clear which was the winds blowing." Dale said.

"Well if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know." Rick said.

We look around, everyone's expression was clear, almost everyone was for killing Randall, I admit, I just wanted it done and over with. I know it would weigh on our consciences, but we would have to deal with it like we have everything else.

"Well I can tell you it's a small group. Maybe just me and Glenn…" Dale said, but paused when he saw Glenn's face.

"I-I think you're pretty much right about everything all the time, but this…." Glenn said, but was cut off.

"They've got you scared." Dale said.

"He's not one of us and we've lost too many people already." Glenn said, sounding a bit hopeless.

Everyone was silent, until Abby stepped forward.

"I agree, we need to stick together, we can't afford to lose anyone else. We are already broken; let's not further shatter our fragile state. I, I couldn't bear to lose any more of my family." Abby says with a sigh.

Shane takes her hand, showing her some comfort as I watch, I was with Abby, this was a hard decision. We risked shattering the last bit of hope we all had. I listened intently to Dale question everyone. I wish I had an answer, which I knew an easy fix. I felt powerless, but I knew we had to eliminate the threat. We would surely die should this group find us. I bite my lip and look away as Dale questions Maggie, Andrea throws her two cents in. I shiver a bit, but calm when Daryl drops his hand, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Look, say we let him join us, alright, maybe he's helpful, maybe he's nice. We let our guard down then maybe he runs off, brings back his thirty men." Shane says.

"So the answer is to kill him to prevent a crime he may never even attempt? If we do this, we're saying there is no hope; rule of law is dead there's no civilization." Dale pleads.

We look around, Abby looks down, it was my turn to step forward. I look at Daryl; this was a rare time he didn't let go of my hand when we were in front of the group.

"I hate to say it, but Shane's right. We've already been through hell, we can't do it again. Under normal circumstances I would protest, but these aren't normal circumstance. Him or us and I choose us." I say softly.

Rick nods, we continue to talk it over. Hershel asking if they could drive out and leave Randall further out, Lori protested. I sigh, we weren't getting anywhere. I gently chew on my bottom lip as Patricia asks how we would kill him. Honestly I was curious about that. If we were going to kill him, we needed to be humane about it, he was still a person.

I silently prayed for today to be over, for everything to be done with, I felt our group breaking more being torn in to many directions to keep track of. Shane suggested hanging, Rick said shooting would be more humane. Then Dale spoke up again.

"Hold on, hold on, you're talking bout this like it's already decided." Dale pleaded.

"Been talkin all day, goin around in circles, you just wanna go round in circles again?" Daryl asked.

"This is a young man's life, and it's worth more than a five minute conversation." Dale protested as he watched silently. "Is this what it's come to? We kill someone cause we don't know what else to do with em?" Dale pointed at Rick. "You saved him and now look at us. He's been tortured, he's gonna be executed. Now how are we any better than those people we're so afraid of?" Dale asked.

He was right, but what other choice did we have? This was a double edges sword. I look over my shoulder at Daryl, he looked like he was concentrating. I sigh softly. I wish there was an easy solution to this. I scratch my head gently as I listen.

"We all know what needs to be done." Shane said.

"No, Dale's right, we can't leave any stone unturned. We have responsibilities." Rick said.

"So what's the other solution? We haven't come up with one viable option yet, I wish we could." Andrea added.

"Let's work on it." Rick said.

Carol piped in, I'm not sure what she said, I was busy locking eyes with Abby. It was strange; we could communicate with little to no words. She say the fear and uncertainty in my eyes, I saw the same in hers. I nod softly at her, mouth that I loved her, she does the same back. This was all so frustrating, there was no real right answer, just the lesser of two evils.

"Alright, that's enough. Anybody wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance." Rick said.

"You once said that we don't kill the living." Dale stated.

"Well that's before the living, tried to kill us." Rick said sternly.

"But don't you see, if we do this, the people that we were, the world we knew is dead, and this new world is ugly, it's harsh. It's survival of the fittest and that's a world I don't wanna live in, and I don't believe any of you do, I can't. Please, let's just do what's right." Dale asked tearfully.

There was silence, I turned, hugging Daryl, I needed to feel safe. This who situation was horrible. I let a few tears fall as he rubs my back. Abby laid her head on Shane's shoulder, sighing deeply. We all were looking for an answer, a sign what of what we needed to do. I silently pray, asking God for help as the others mummer around me. We sat in silence, no one brave enough to utter a word.

"Is there anyone else who's gonna stand with me?" Dale asked.

"He's right; we should try to find another way." Andrea said after a moment of silence.

"Anybody else?" Rick asked.

We all stood in silence, Carol had been right; you couldn't really ask us to make this type of decision. We couldn't play God with someone's life, but in the other hand we needed to protect ourselves.

"Are you all gonna watch to?" Dale asked. "Naw, you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget we're slaughtering a human being. I won't be a party to it." He added.

Dale walked away, stopping by Daryl for a moment, putting his hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"This group is broken." Dale said.

I watch Dale walk away, I step away from Daryl. We all look at each other, everyone unsure of what to do next. I run a hand through my hair walking from the room, heading outside for some air. I hear Abby call my name as I side on the railing around the porch. She smiles at me, sitting down next to me. She puts an arm around my shoulder, laying her head against the side of mine. I hold on to her and sigh softly.

"Today has just been one great fuckin' day." I mumble.

"I'm sorry Murph, I wish I could of stopped him." She whispers softly.

"I know baby girl." I say, kissing the top of her head. "It's not your fault, I knew it was coming, I felt it in my bones. He had probably been lying in wait." I say softly. "And now, I already took one life, did I really agree in taking another?" I inquired.

"We have no choice, it's us or them. Shane was right; we can't afford to let him go." She says softly.

"I know..." I say softly.

"It will be ok, Murph." She reassures me.

"I hope so." I whisper as I hug her.

"You aren't alone, you'll always have me and I would follow you to the gates of hell, with Dixon trailing right behind." She says softly.

"I love you both so much; you guys are what keeps me sane." I say lacing my fingers with hers.

"And you do the same for us, Murph." She says.

I nod, we sit in silence, wrapped up in each other, taking comfort in the other. We watch Shane, Rick and Daryl step out onto the porch discussing what to do with Randall. Daryl glances towards us, nodding as he did. We smile back before he turns back to Rick and Shane.

I don't know how long Abby and I sat there, but it was starting to get dark. Shane walks up on to the porch, Daryl behind him. They walks towards Abby and I.

"Evenin' ladies." Shane said softly. "Can I talk to you Abby?" He asked.

Abby nods, I kiss her head before watching her walk away with Shane. I bite my lip gently as Daryl walks up to me, standing between my legs as they dangle from the railing. He leans forward, kissing the top of my head, placing his hands on my thighs.

"How ya feelin'?" He asked softly.

"Tired, scared, sick.…" I say softly.

"Sorry Murph." He says softly.

"Not your fault. You've been my salvation." I say, looking into the pale blue eyes of my hunter.

"I'm no one's salvation…" He whispered, kissing me hair.

"Yes, you are." I say, wrapping my arms around him, pressing my forehead to his chest. "You're mine Dixon. You keep me sane, make me feel safe. I hate the fact I judged you. I hate that if I had kept judging you, kept pushing you away I would of lost the chance to know what real love was. I'm sorry…" I cried as my wall finally broke.

"It's ok, Murph." He said, rubbing my back softly as he held me. "I understand, I don't blame you, I'm not exactly the nicest person to get along with." He assured me.

I cried, holding him tight. I had judged him so much and he still loved me, chased my demons away and stood by my side. How did I deserve him? I must have done something amazing to deserve such a loving heart. Granted I knew, I was one of the few who got to see it. Daryl lifts my chin, kissing me softly. I return his kiss before I feel his thumb wiping away my tears.

"I love you Dixon." I whisper into the kiss.

"I love ya too, O'Connor." He whispered, cupping my face as he kissed me.

He let the kiss linger before gently pulling back. He cups my face, looking into my two toned eyes.

"There's more?" He asked.

"I…I already took one life today; it's not fair to be asked if I am ok in taking another. I…I don't know if I can do this…."I trail off.

"You don't gotta do it alone, I know it's hard, but it's something we gotta do." He says kissing my forehead. "I won't let anything happen to you. The thought of 30 men storming this camp and what they will do to ya, it makes me want to eliminate that threat. For the first time I got someone who loves me and I ain't gonna let no one threaten that." He says.

"I know, and I appreciate it. I trust you…" I whispered softly.

"Good, I'll always keep you safe Murph, you and Abby." He assures me.

I bring him down into another kiss, letting him lift me off the railing and into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me back inside, up to the room Hershel gave me to use. I sigh softly as we reach the room and he lays me down on the bed. He kicks off his boots, lying next to me, pulling me into his arms so my back rested against his chest. My body was still so sorry, but being in Daryl's arms made it bearable.

"I trust you Daryl, I trust you to do what you have to. Protect me, I need you…" I whisper. "I don't wanna hurt anymore…" I say, closing my eyes.

I lay there quietly, Daryl gently rubbing my stomach as he kissed the back of my head.

"I told ya, I will always protect ya, no matter what." He promised.

I nod softly, closing my eyes, letting Daryl comfort me. I guess a few hours had passed, when I woke up Daryl was gone and night had fallen. I yawn sitting up, looking out of the open window. That's when I heard it; I heard screaming in the distance. I leap to my feet, paying no mind to the pain in my body as I grab my eagle from the nightstand and run down the stairs, out of the house.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, joining the others as we rushed into the field. My blood ran cold as we come upon Dale, laying torn open on the ground as Daryl killed the walker. I scream out, rushing towards him, falling to my knees next to him. Abby is on her knees next to me, we hide our faces in the crooks of each other's necks as we hold each other and sob.

I felt the world around me shattering, everything was darkening. Rick screamed for help, begged Hershel to save Dale, even if we all knew it was too late. My breath hitched as Abby and I sobbed. Rick made a choice, raised his gun, but Daryl took it from him. Rick passed a grateful look as Daryl kneeled.

"Sorry Brother." He said.

The gunshot echoed, cries of "NO" rang out as we sobbed. I didn't know how much this group was going to be able to take before we all shattered into so many pieces no one would ever be able to gather them all. I Feel Daryl wrap his arms around Abby and I, our heads rested on his chest as he lowered his head.

We all sat, sobbing, mourning. Shane picked Abby up in his arms, I feel Daryl lift me from the ground. I feel myself being carried back to the house, silently sobbing as my body shook from the force. I hear Hershel tell Daryl to take me back to the house, the room was ours for the night. I hear Daryl tell him thanks before carrying me up the steps. I sigh softly as he lays me down, taking my gun from the waist of my pants, placing it back on the nightstand.

He crawls into bed with me, moving so my head rested on his chest. I hold him tight; I can tell he was crying as well, his chest heaved slightly. I held him close as he did the same to me. I didn't look at him, I knew he hated me to see him cry, but I whispered it was ok. Daryl turned the lamp off in the room and there we both laid, sobbing for the events of this whole fucking day, but take solace in the fact we were safe in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Still enjoying?** **I love protective territorial Daryl. I know it's short, but I am trying to time things right, bear with me please. ****J**


	20. Beginning Of The End

**A/N- I am sad to see this installment of my series almost to a close. BUT I have things planned while we wait for Season 3. Let's jump in, shall we? **

* * *

><p>I slowly open my eyes, groaning a bit as my forehead presses against Daryl's bare chest. He was snoring slightly, arm laying over me holding me close to him. The sun was up, I could hear faint voices. I wanted to force myself back to sleep, not wanting to leave the warm embrace of my own personal "heater." My eyes were still red from the tears I shed for Dale; it seemed like every other day we lost someone. The more I thought, the more tears started pressing their way from my eyes. I choke a bit as I started sobbing. That's when I felt it, arms holding me tighter, lips pressed to my forehead. I tilt my head to meet blue eyes. His thumb wiping away my tears, voice softly reassuring me things would be ok; Dale didn't want us to cry for him. Telling me Dale would want us to push on, to survive. I nod softly as I take a deep breath. There I laid in silence, in the arms of my hunter for I don't know how long, until he broke the silence.<p>

"You ok, Murph?" He asked.

"I will be as long I got my tough mean redneck around." I sigh, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yer crazy woman." He smirked softly.

"But I'm your crazy woman." I say softly.

"Always." He assured me.

He kissed me gently, running his hand through my hair. I felt like I could take anything on with him by my side. There was a knock at the door, Abby's voice asking if we were awake, then saying Shane was taking a group down to clear the parameter around the farm. Daryl tells her we'll be down in a minute. Abby says ok as unwillingly pull myself from Daryl's arms, to which he offers a grunt at the loss of contact. I slowly stand up; Daryl climbs to his feet as well.

My body was still sore, my eye still black and bruises still a deep purple. I stuff my feet into my boots as Daryl slips his shirt back on. He reaches for my gun holster, helping me slip it on before I holster my eagles to my side. He looks at me; I smile weakly as we exit the room. Rick wanted to have a small service first; we all agreed and helped dig a grave for Dale. There were tears, unbelief that he was really gone. I hold tight to Daryl's hand as Rick speaks, saying we will move on, we will make this group whole again. We all agree, we had to do this for Dale.

Afterwards, Shane, Andrea, Daryl, T-Dogg, Abby and I climb into the truck and head out. Abby between Shane and Andrea, I sit between Daryl's legs, still wanting contact with him. I was never really so clingy, but today I needed it and he obliged me. We jump from the truck; a group of walkers were huddled together. We were armed with shovels, pitchforks and axes. I held on to my katana and we went to work, dismembering the walkers. Honestly it was a bit more violent than normal, but they were the scape goats for our anger and frustration.

I swing my katana, taking the head clear off a walker. I move to stab the blade through its skull. I kept stabbing, I was finally pulled away by T-Dogg, there was just a bloody mushy pile of walker head now. I fling the excess blood off my blade before looking at the others. We look around, canvasing for other walkers, driving around the entire parameter of the farm, leaving no stone unturned.

When we arrive back everyone else was gathered, Hershel wanted us to move into the house, keep everyone safe. We all agreed we had to stay on our toes. Shane offers to help Abby as I follow Daryl to get our things. I was still weary of the tent as we approached. I bite my lip, even if everything was clean, his body gone; the memory hit me like a freight train. I silently try and will myself, taking baby steps as I did.

"You ok, O'Connor?" Daryl asked.

"I am, just, remembering." I say softly.

"It's ok, Murph, he can't hurt ya no more. We can make new memories." He said innocently.

I smile; Daryl had been the only guy to ever make me smile like a loon. I sigh softly nodding as I continued to walk. We packed everything up; Daryl made a trip to the house with most of our things as I stuffed clothing in to duffel bags. I look around, smiling as Shane passes in a car. The roar of Daryl's bike brings me outta my thoughts. He helps me load up and I climb onto his bike, heading back towards the house.

It was going to be a tight fit, 14 people in one house. We listen to Rick give out instructions; tell us what needed to be done. We all nod, he asked Abby and I to check over the weapons, clean them and make sure they were ready to be used. We nod, before helping load things into the house. Hershel was nice enough to offer Daryl and I one of the small bedrooms, saying we needed our privacy. I smile, thanking him for his hospitality.

I slowly carry stuff up the stairs, Daryl following close behind me. I sit stuff by the door, we didn't have much. We threw out the bloody sheets; there were fresh ones on the bed. I watch Daryl carry in the last bit of stuff we had as I look around, I was relaxed a bit, maybe because we had a game plan. Daryl says he is going to go talk to Rick; I nod softly, saying I was going down to help Abby get started on cleaning the weapons. He nods, kissing me on the forehead before we walk out of the room.

Daryl heads towards Rick, I head towards the kitchen. Abby was already there and had the bag of guns out, but at the moment was taking apart her eagles to clean and inspect. I sit down across from her, siting my eagles down on the table. She smiles at me as she looks up.

"Good thing we're quick at this." She joked.

"John taught us well." I say with a smile.

"He did. He would be proud." She says.

"He would." I say softly.

"Know you're weapon like you know yourself." She says.

"Or it will come back to bite you in the ass." I answer.

We laugh a bit, that was John's little speech and we followed it to the tee. We go about cleaning and inspecting when we are joined by Shane. He looks at us, turning a chair around and sitting in it backwards.

"What can we do for ya, Shane?" I ask softly.

"I, uh, I owe ya both an apology, for the way I been actin'." He said softly.

Abby and I both look at each other and then at Shane. We were a bit shocked, he never really seemed to be one for apologies. Abby glances at him as she cleans the shotgun she had as I take apart a handgun.

"Whatcha apologizing for, Shane?" I ask softly.

"Bein' an ass." Looking at Abby. "For hurting people who have done nothing but be kind to me, even when everyone else wanted to beat me to the ground." He said softly.

"Shane, it's ok." Abby said taking his hand. "I understand, it hurt, yeah, but I know you are still a good man. Nothin' says we can't be friends." She says.

"I'd like that." He said before looking at me. "Can ya forgive me too?" He asked.

"I can if Abby does, but you hurt her again and I'll put a bullet in your ass." I say with a look.

"Yes Ma'am." He smiled at us both.

"You're a good man Shane, just this life is changed us all no one can blame you, it's not been an easy time." I say, kissing his cheek.

He smiles a bit, watching Abby and I work before handing over his own gun to Abby. She smiles, taking it apart and cleaning it as we talked,

"Thanks ladies. I do appreciate it. Glad someone still seems ta care." He said softly.

"You're family Shane. You have a special place in our hearts, just for you. You're like the big brother I never had." I smile as I work on the handgun I held.

"She's right; I forgive you for your mistakes. I just wanna move forward, darlin'." Abby says leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Me too, sounds like a plan." Shane says.

"Good." Abby said.

Abby smiles as she hands Shane his gun, he nods, kissing her head and then mine, thanking us again before walking away. Abby and I continue working, ensuring every weapon was up to par.

"He really is a good guy, I'm proud of him for admitting his flaws." I say softly.

"Me too, I told him I would never give up on him." She smiled.

"Good, I'm glad everything worked out." I say softly.

"Me too." Abby said softly.

We work in silence. Maggie smiled as she entered about an hour later as we finished up. It was lunch time, she was going to make everyone egg salad. Abby and I offer to her, but Maggie declined, saying she had it. We nod; Abby heads out with the bag of guns as I slide mine back into the holsters on my side. My body was aching like no other, I sigh as walk towards the front door to see Rick walking in.

"Abby should be back outside." I say softly.

"Yeah, just passed her, you ok?" Rick asks.

"Still just sore." I say with my hand on my back.

"You need to rest." He says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Can't, work to do." I say softly.

"We'll manage head upstairs and rest." He said.

"But…" I start.

"Go Murph, we'll need ya later." He said, gently pushing me towards the stairs.

I laugh, knowing I wasn't going to win this argument. I nod, walking up the stairs to the bedroom I was going to be sharing with Daryl. I lay my holster over the back of the chair in the room. I kick my boots off before plopping down in the bed. I lay, back to the door, trying to find a comfortable position. My whole body hurt. I close my eyes, taking long deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

I hear the door open; judging by the heavy footsteps I knew it was Daryl. I hear the door click closed and soon feel his hand on my hip. I relax a bit under his touch. I roll over on my back to meet blue eyes. I smile softly as he kisses my forehead.

"How ya feelin'?" He asks softly.

"Sore and tired." I answer

"Jus rest then, Murph." He said.

"Stay with me? Please? Just for a bit?" I ask.

He nods, kicking off his boots and climbing into bed. He wraps an arm around my stomach, gently pulling my back against his chest and burying his face in the crook of my neck, kissing it as he did. I cuddle back into his embrace, craving the warmth he was emitting. I close my eyes, listening to his breath match mine. He nuzzles my neck with his nose causing me to tilt my head to give him more access.

He kisses his way up my neck, I whisper his name. Slowly I turn in his arms, lips meeting his. I kiss him long and slow, fingers running through his hair. He holds me to him, fingers running along my back. He goes to pull away, but I moan I needed him into his mouth as I kissed him. He obliged and deepened the kiss. I move my hand down, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and raking my nails down his bare chest.

He props himself above me as I slide his shirt over his shoulders. He tosses it aside as I kiss his neck, running my nails along his back. He growls softly at me. I hold him to me, kissing down his neck and across his shoulder. My eyes meet his again as he pulls me up gently while he sits back on his knees. He pulls my shirt over my head before unclasping my bra revealing my still badly bruised body. Some were still deep purple while others were fading. He growls possessively as he lays me back on the bed. He looked over my body, fingers trailing lightly down my body. He leans down and kisses my neck, his lips gently soothing the fading finger prints bruised into my skin. I tilt my head as he kisses my throat. My body was so sore, but Daryl was setting my nerves on fire, pleasure was slowly over taking the pain.

I sigh under his lips as they trail over my collarbone. I feel his fingers trailing down my side as my head falls back. I lick my lips, asking for more as I feel his lips travel over my breast, this was slow torture. He had me in the palm of his hand and all I could do was whimper his name as his tongue darts out from behind his lips and circles over my breasts. I arch my back into him, begging for more as he gently teases by breast, licking and kissing the bruises that covered them. He slowly makes his way down my body, leaving no bruise un-kissed, no area of skin un-tasted. I run my fingers through his hair as I lift my head to watch him. Slowly he slides my shorts down my hips, kissing down my stomach as he did. I bite down on my lip, lifting my hips as I let him finish sliding my shorts off. He places a trail of kisses across my bruised hips, then moves down one of my thighs. Any bad thought was replaced by the thoughts of how good Daryl's lips felt against my skin.

I lay my head back, my breath hitches when his lips brush against me. I grip his hair, bucking my hips up gently as he teases me. I whimper his name, wanting him to claim me, mark me as his and never let me go. I needed him more than I needed anything else in this life. He was my soul mate; he gave me hope in this hell. He was my blue eyed hunter, my demon chaser, my lover, my friend, my everything. Never would I have thought the man I saw as just a redneck could mean so much to me. I moan softly as he breaks contact with me long enough to stand up and toss his pants aside. He lies back down, positioning himself between my legs as he kisses me. The kiss was long and slow, his tongue exploring my mouth as I feel him thrust inside me, burying himself to the hilt causing me to moan into his mouth. He held me against him, not moving until he knew I was ready. It was funny, he was rough around the edges, rough voice, even rougher hands, but in this moment his hands felt like velvet as the traced my skin. His voice like warm, sweet honey as he whispered his love for me into my ear.

We move in a slow rhythm, he made long, deep thrusts as he kisses my neck. I wrap my arms around him, holding him to me. I move my hips, staying in sync with him. I tilt my head as he licks a trail from the crook of my neck to my ear, then gently bites my earlobe. I rake my nails down his back as we move. He bites my neck, I will him to bite harder, mark me as his. He looks down at me, I nod my head, tell him this is what I want, ask him please, don't deny me this. I rocking my hips with him, loving every time I can feel him move deep inside me.

I bite my lip, willing myself not to scream his name when I feel his teeth bite into my skin just hard enough to leave his mark. He grinds my skin between his teeth, the pain was pleasurable. He releases me, kissing the mark before he looked down at me. I cup his face, kissing his forehead as I wrapped my legs around him, want to him as close as possible. He kisses me, rolling us over as he did.

I look down at him as I keep the deep, slow rhythm we had. Daryl runs his hands up my sides as I rocked my hips into his. I run my hands up through my hair as Daryl leans up to kiss my stomach. I let my head fall back as he licks a trail from my navel, up the valley between my breasts and over my collar bone. I speed up the rhythm as he teases my breasts. I moan his name as I look down and running my fingers through his hair. He looked up at me; I saw love in his eyes as he kissed me long and slow. He had my body on fire; it was like I couldn't get enough of him. I push him down on the bed, licking and biting my way up his chest, claiming him by placing my own bite mark on his right peck. He groans, gripping my hips as I lick my mark.

He rolls us back over, lacing our fingers together as he pinned my hands to the bed above my head. I squirm a bit as he kisses my neck while wrapping my legs around him, wanting to feel as much of him as possible. He growled into my neck, I growled back, it was almost primal and I loved it. I felt him speed up out rhythm, long hard strokes; I tensed under him, feeling him pulling me to the edge with him. He kissed me hard, his right hand gripping my hip as our tongues glided over each other in perfect harmony.

He releases my hands as I lift my hips, running my hand up the back of his neck, gripping his hair as he pressed his lips harder into my. I rake the nails on my free hand down his back. I felt so close, I moaned into the kiss and when Daryl called me his it sent me toppling over the edge at the same time he did. I trembled under him, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through my body.

Daryl slowed his pace as I held him, his forehead resting on my chest. Both breathless, skin glistening. When he lifted his head I saw the love in his eyes. I cup his face, kissing him gently.

"I love you, Dixon." I whisper.

"I love ya too, O'Connor." He said.

"Thank you for saving me." I say, looking into his eyes.

"I didn't do nothing." He said softly.

"Yes you did, you make me whole, make me feel like I'm worthy of love." I say kissing his face.

"'Cause ya are." He said, closing his eyes.

"So are you, Dixon." I say.

"I'll take yer word for it." He said softly.

"Good." I say, kissing him again.

I don't know how long we laid there, wrapped up in each other, but soon Daryl pushed himself up. He looked at me and smiled. I kiss his forehead as I climb to my feet, slowly getting dressed as he does the same. I smile when he helps me slide my gun holster back over my shoulders. He kisses my shoulders, then the back of my head. This moment was perfect, I didn't want it to end, but knew it had to.

Daryl does to speak, but I heard yelling. Daryl looks at me and we bolt from the room, outside to see everyone running to the barn. Daryl and I hurry towards the group as we hear T-Dogg say Randall escaped. "Fuck" I thought to myself, this could spell disaster. Everyone was throwing questions as we searched around wondering how he could have escaped. Daryl and Rick checked the barn, Hershel checked the door. This was too odd.

"RICK….RICK!" We all turned hearing Shane yell.

"What happened?" Lori asked.

"HE'S ARMED, HE'S GOT MY GUN!" Shane yelled.

"You ok?' Carl asked.

Abby ran to Shane to check him over, I step back a bit. I was shocked, but scared at the same time.

"I'm fine; the lil bastard just snuck up on me and caught me in the face!" Shane growled.

Abby checked him over, as Rick told us to get in the house. Shane told Abby he was fine, urging her to follow us in the house. I caught the look in Shane's eyes; it sent a chill up my spine. Rick told everyone to o in the house, asked Daryl and Glenn to come with him and Shane. Daryl nods, I tell him to be careful, he promises.

"Here.." I say handing him one of my eagles.

"No, keep it, you and Abby may both need 'em." He says kissing my forehead.

I nod, leading Abby back to the house. I felt her tremble a bit, hell I think I was trembling too. We gather in the house, Abby and I sit on the floor, pulling our knees to out chests and lacings out fingers together. We silently prayed as everyone's tensions ran high. Something told me the night wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Shane *sobs* I loved him…he was done wrong. **


	21. New Beginnings

**A/N- Last chapter, I can't believe it. It's been an awesome run, this series isn't over, no, this is just the beginning. So let's jump in, shall we? **

* * *

><p>I was standing by the window, Abby behind me with her arms around my waist, chin on my shoulder, my head tilted against hers. Night had fallen and the men weren't back yet. I was starting to worry, everyone was. I laced my fingers with Abby's to keep her from biting her nails, tensions were running high. They should have been back by now, right? I admit I was worried sick, I just knew I had to keep it all in and be strong for those around me.<p>

The shot made me jump, it echoed through the dark. Abby and I both grab the guns holstered to our sides on instinct. Andrea wanted to go after them, I agreed. Lori asked that we stay, they may need us here. I knew she was right, but it didn't stop my instincts from wanting to go out and find them. This was killing us all. I holster one of my eagles, keeping the other gripped in my hand. I chew on my lip.

I never thought I would he so happy to hear a door open in all my life. As Daryl and Glenn walked in I felt a bit at ease, though worried still Rick and Shane weren't with them.

"Rick and Shane ain't back?" Daryl asked.

"No." Lori responded.

I walk next to Daryl, Abby gripping my hand. I had to stay calm for her; she needed me to be the older sister at the moment.

"We heard a shot." Daryl said.

"Maybe they found Randall." Lori said.

"We found him…." Daryl said softly.

"Is he back in the shed?" Patricia inquired.

"He's a walker." Daryl answered.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked

"No, weird thing is he wasn't bit." Glenn piped in.

I bit my lip, how was that even possible. I felt a chill go up my spine; I squeeze Abby's hand as I feel her free arm wrap around my waist. She was terrified, hell I was too.

"His neck was broke." Daryl added.

"So he fought back?" Patricia questioned.

"The thing is Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other. Now Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. No, they were together." Daryl said.

We all looked confused. I look over my shoulder at Abby. Even she had a look in her eyes, Shane killed Randall. He had finally snapped completely. It was scary; he seemed like his old self this morning.

"Would you please get back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth's going on?" Lori asked Daryl.

"You got it." Daryl answered.

"Thank you." Lori said.

I hand Abby to Maggie as I look at Daryl, still gripping my eagle.

"I'm comin' with you." I tell Daryl.

"Come on." He said, realizing I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Andrea and Glenn follow us onto the porch; we stop in our tracks at the sight before us. A herd of walkers coming over the hillside. I un-holster my other eagle as I stand in shock. I felt a chill go up my back. Hershel tells Patricia to kill the lights; we had to think fast if we were going to survive this. Abby walks up behind me, un-holstering her eagles as she did. We were both ready to fight. I knew we needed ammo. The bag was in the truck on the side of the house.

"We need ammo." I say. "Bag's in the truck, I can make a run for it." I add.

"The fuck? That's suicide, Murph!" Daryl growls.

"He's right." Abby adds.

"I got no choice. I'll stay low, in the shadows." I say.

"Maybe it'll just pass like the herd on the highway. Maybe we should just go inside." Glenn said.

"Unless there's a tunnel downstairs that I don' know about, a herd that size'll rip the house down." Daryl said.

"Then it's settled, I'm going." I say as Andrea goes to get the guns.

"Murph, this is crazy." Daryl said grabbing my arm.

"Murphy, listen to him." Abby added.

I kiss Abby's head, and then press my lips to Daryl's for a second. I tell them I love them before jumping over the railing, landing in the flower bed below. I move quickly through the darkness, staying pressed against the house as I did. My heart pounded, I felt like dinner was going to come back up, but I pressed on.

I crouched near Merle's bike, watching the hoard approach. I crawl towards the truck, arms shaking a bit. I build my courage, and quickly got to my feet just in time to see a walker approaching me. He growled and ran towards me, I scream, un-holstering my eagle and nailing it in the head. I jerk the truck door open, grabbing the bag of ammo as three more walkers spotted me.

I turn, shooting them as I ran back towards the house, but was cut off by more walkers. I started shooting what I could as I ran. Why the hell did the house seem so far away now? I bite my lip, making it bleed as I ran. Fuck, there were more, which made me change the direction I was heading in and head away from the house. I kept shooting as I heard the others scream. I prayed as I ran I was going to try and circle back around to the back of the house, but there were so many walkers.

I cried out when I fell, I tripped in a ditch, my gun flying from my hand and I landed on the other one. I reach for my gun just as I feel something yank my hair. I struggle and scream as I knew a walker had me. It was yanking my head back, trying to draw me closer. I turn, swinging my legs around to kick it in the head. My heart was beating out of my chest as I crawled towards my gun. My hand was on fire as I tried to keep a grip on the other gun I had.

The walker was back on its feet, with two more in tow. I turned on my back, shooting one, but another had got me. I couldn't tell you what happened next because the next thing I knew both walkers were down and an arm yanked me from the ground. It slung me on the back of the bike, it was Daryl.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Fine, let's go." I say wrapping an arm around him.

We take off, my heart racing as I raised my arm, firing a few times at the walkers. Fuck they were everywhere. Where did they all come from? What drew them here? I knew we were going to have to flee; it was going to be the only option. Daryl was right, a herd this size would tear down everything. Daryl continues to ride thru the walkers, stopping momentarily to shoot a few himself. Abby was with T-Dogg, he drove while she was in the back of the truck nailing walker after walker. It was like the more we took down the more came at us.

The barn was ablaze, gunshots echoed, everything as so chaotic. As Daryl circled round I caught a glimpse of T-Dogg taking a sharp turn and Abby falling from the truck, landing hard on the ground in the middle of a group of walkers. I scream, yell for Daryl to turn around. He must have seen her fall as well because he turned around right as I yelled. Abby lays on the ground, trying to fight the walkers off, nailing some of them with a shot.

Once Daryl was close enough I jump off the bike, shooting walkers as I ran towards her. I run, lifting my boot, nailing the one that was on top of her in the head. He growls and she punches it in the side of the head, sending it rolling off her. I shoot it in the head and pull her to her feet as Daryl pulls up next to us.

"You alright?" he asked

"Fine, just bruised." Abby answers.

There was a hoard heading towards us, we couldn't stand here for too much longer. We all turn shooting a few walkers, Abby and I instinctively pressing our backs together.

"We need to get outta here." I say.

"Over there!" Abby said seeing T-Dogg heading towards us.

I look at Daryl; I needed to stay with Abby. I grab him, kissing him hard before looking him in the eyes.

"You need to go, we'll be ok." I say.

"I'm not leaving you, Murph." He yelled.

"I can't leave her, Daryl please…we'll find each other, I promise. I'll be fine." I pled.

He growled, knowing I was right, we needed to move. He kissed me once more, and then took off on his bike. Abby and I ran as fast as our legs could carry us. T-Dogg circled around and we hopped in the back of the truck. We were both running on pure adrenaline as we held onto the truck, shooting walkers with our free hands. My mind wasn't on anything more than the present, the here and now. I barely remember much, it was too chaotic, too jumbled. Abby and I duck in the back of the truck as T-Dogg runs thru a hoard, sending blood and guts everywhere.

Fuck, this wasn't working; we needed to get out of here. Abby and I duck as the truck comes to a stop. Andrea tells Lori and Beth to get in; she needed to go find Carol. Abby and I continue to shoot as T-Dogg takes off. We were running low on ammo. I look around, faintly hearing the roar of Daryl's bike, it reassured me things were going to be ok, they had to be right?

Abby and I fall back into the bed of the truck as T-Dogg drives. We had to save our ammo, or well that was left of it. I don't know how long we drove; I lay in the bed of the truck with Abby in my arms. We cried together, clinging to one another. We had to keep hope, keep telling ourselves and each other things would be fine even if it sounded blasphemous.

Everyone was separated now and it scared me. We were a family; we had grown to need each other. We had driven for so long I hadn't even realized it was daylight till now. I look over at Abby, her tired eyes mirroring my own. We were dirty and bloody, souls and hearts broken, cheeks tear stained.

"It has to be ok, right?" I ask softly.

"Yeah, it has to be." Abby sighed.

We both sit up and look around as T-Dogg drove.

"We'll find each other again." I sighed.

"I hope." Abby whispered.

"We will...we have to." I reassured.

Maybe I was trying to convince myself as well. Trying to keep myself from panicking. The sharp movement of the truck stopping threw Abby and I forward a bit. I hear T-Dogg saying we needed to keep going and that we couldn't reconnect with the others. Lori had tried to jump out of the truck. Abby and I stand up as I knock on the window.

"I'm with Lori, we'll go back. I'm not leaving my family." I say.

"Me too, we can't leave the others." Abby adds.

T-Dogg looks around, sighing. He knew we were right, knew we had to go back. I needed to find Daryl, I knew he wasn't dead, he couldn't be. Shane and Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Andrea and Carol, all of them had to be ok.

"You're all crazy." T-Dogg says as he turns around. "Should of left your asses." He adds, trying not to laugh.

We all sigh in relief. I move back to holding Abby as we sit, backs pressed to the back of the truck cab. Abby and I look up at the sky. I lay my head back and close my eyes as Abby lays her head on my shoulder. I finally allowed more tears to fall as we drove. The bad thoughts crept in. What if everyone else was gone? What if we lost them? How would we find them? The highway was the best place to start, but I admit I was scared of never seeing my family again.

I lift my head and have to smile; behind us was Glenn and Maggie. Abby waves and my heart was somewhat relieved. At least they were ok. Glenn pulls up next to the truck, he tells T-Dogg to head to the highway. T-Dogg nods and follows him down the road. I lace my fingers with Abby's, she squeezes my hand. I was trying to stay positive; Glenn and Maggie were a sign that the others had to be ok, right?

We slowly pull on to the highway, back to where our heartaches began. Back to where we lost Sophia, lost most of our hope. We make our way thru the graveyard of cars; in the distance I see Rick, Hershel and Carl. I say a silent prayer. I look around, Daryl….where was he? I tried not to panic, but my heart sank. I didn't see him, nor did I see Shane, Carol or Andrea.

My heart skipped when I heard Daryl's bike, then saw him pass by. I don't think T-Dogg had the truck completely stopped when I jumped out of the bed of it. Daryl had just stepped off his bike when I launch myself at him. He stumbles back into the station wagon behind him, wrapping his arms around me as I bury my face in the crook of his neck. He kisses the side of my neck as he holds me. He whispers it was ok as everyone hugs and cries, happy to see each other again. Glad we were back together, as it should be.

He lifts my chin, pressing his lips to mine for a moment. I guess the rush of everything made it so he didn't care about the others around. I hold on to him, afraid to let go for a moment. My heart was still racing, the fear of losing everyone was slowly fading, but it took a while for me to convince myself everyone was real, they were safe.

"God, I was so scared I lost you." I whisper.

"Well ya didn', its ok, Murph." He reassures me.

I smile as I feel a hand on my back; I turn to see Glenn and Maggie. I turn, hugging them both tightly as Rick shakes Daryl's hand. Once everyone was settled, we looked around. This highway was the start of so many tragic things. I look around, sighing softly as Carol hugged me. I kissed her cheek and hugged her tight, telling her I was glad she was ok.

"Where'd you find everyone?" Rick asked.

"Well this guy's taillights zigzagging all over the road, I figured he had to be Asian drivin' like that." Daryl joked.

"Good one." Glenn smirks.

"Where's the rest of us?" Daryl asked

"We're the only ones who made it so far." Rick answered.

"Shane?" Lori asked.

As Rick shook his head with a solemn look, I laced my fingers with Abby's as she stood next to me.

"Andrea?" Glenn asked.

"She saved me then I lost her." Carl said softly.

We all looked around; we all thought the worst even if no one wanted to say it.

"We saw her go down." T-Dogg said.

"Patricia?" Hershel asked.

"They got her too, took her right from me." Beth said in a cracked voice. "I was holding on to her." She cried.

Daryl puts his arm around me and Abby. I keep a grip on Abby's hand as she lays her head on Daryl's shoulder. Looks like the highway is bringing us more tragedy. I was almost afraid to stay any longer. Beth asks about Jimmy, Rick shakes his head. He was gone, the RV got over run.

"You definitely saw Andrea?" Carol asked.

"There were walkers everywhere..." Lori trailed off.

"Did you see her?" Carol asked again.

"Imma go back." Daryl said, walking towards his bike.

"No" Rick said.

I admit, Daryl made me proud, showing what kind of man he was in wanting to go back to save Andrea, but I admit I was selfish too. I didn't want him to go back; I didn't want to run the risk of losing him. I know that's selfish of me, but I can't lose any more of my family.

"We can't just leave her." Daryl says.

"We don't even know if she's there." Lori whispers.

"She isn't there….she isn't. She's somewhere else...or she's dead, there's no way to find her." Rick says solemnly.

"So we're not even gonna look for her?" Glenn asks.

"We gotta keep movin'. There've been walkers crawlin' all over here." Rick said firmly.

"I say head east." T-Dogg added.

"Stay off the main roads, bigger the road, the more walkers, the more assholes like this one…" Daryl says, motioning towards a walker as he lifted his bow. "I got em." He said.

We all look around, agreeing we had to keep moving. Abby clung to me, begged me not to leave her. I look at Daryl; he kisses my forehead and tells me to go ahead. I nod, and then go to climb into the back of the suburban Rick drove. The ride was quiet; no one really knew what to say. We all just hugged each other, glad to at least have one another. My body was wearing down, I was hungry, thirsty, tired, but knew I couldn't sleep yet. Knew we had miles to go before we could rest.

I must have passed out at some point because I am jostled awake by Rick growling as we stopped. I look up and around, Abby still asleep next to me. When we stop I gently shake her, telling her to wake up. She groans softly as she opens her sleep eyes to look up at me.

"Huh? What Murph?" She whispers.

"I think somethin's wrong." I say.

Abby pokes her head up, looking around before we follow Rick's lead and climb out of the suburban. We were stopped on a long patch of road, running thru the woods. I yawn and scratch my head as Abby and I walk towards Daryl and Carol. Carol wraps an arm around Abby, rubbing her side as she asked her how she felt. Daryl looks at me, brushing a few loose hairs from my face. I knew he could see how tired I was; he had the same look I had. He kisses my hair as I lay my head on his shoulder for a moment.

"You out?" Daryl asked Rick.

"Runnin' on fumes." Rick said.

"We can't stay here." Maggie said.

"We can't all fit in one car." Glenn added.

"We'll have to make a run for gas in the mornin'." Rick said.

"Spend the night here?" Carol asked.

Soon everyone was piping in, voicing their concern. I just stayed quiet, I didn't have the energy to debate, wasn't in the mood to have a big discussion. I was one of the few on Rick's side. I was one of the few that gave him every ounce of my trust because I knew he would do what he thought was right for the good of the group. I look at Daryl, he way staying silent as well. I knew he thought like I did. I didn't even have to look at Abby to know she was thinking the same as Daryl and I.

"Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick." Hershel said.

"Alright, we setup a perimeter, in the mornin' we'll find gas and some supplies. We'll keep pushin' on." Rick said.

"Glenn and I can go make a run now and try to scrounge up some gas." Maggie suggested.

"No, we stay together, God forbid something happens and people get stranded without a car." Rick says.

We all look around, some questioning his actions, his motives. He looks at me; I simply nod, showing my support silently.

"I know it looks bad, we've all been thru hell and worse, but at least we're together, keep it that way. We'll find shelter somewhere, there's got to be a place." Rick says sternly.

"Rick, look around, ok, there's walkers everywhere, their migrating or something." Glenn says.

"There's gotta be a place, not…not just where we hold up, but we fortify, hunker down, pull ourselves together, build a life for each other. I know it's out there, we just have to find it!" Rick says, a bit of force in his voice.

"Even if we do find a place, we think it's safe, we can never be sure for how long. Look what happened with the farm." Maggie piped in.

It was true, we fooled ourselves into thinking we were safe, we got comfortable. I sigh to myself, biting my lip, lost in my own thoughts. This new world was scary, confusing….hopeless. I admit slowly my hope and faith were fading. At one time I thought maybe, just maybe if we survived, if we could hold out, help would come. That one day, this nightmare would end, one day things would be fixed. I guess I was a fool. There was no escaping this world, ever. There was no normal life, no hope for anything more than death and destruction around every turn.

"We'll make camp tonight" Rick's voice drew me from my thoughts as he pointed to a stone fort in the woods. "Over there, get on the road at the break of day." He added.

"You know I found Randall, right? He'd turned, but he wasn't bit." Daryl said. "Shane killed Randall, just like he always wanted to." He added.

"And then the herd got him?" Lori asked.

We all stayed silent, I hugged Abby as she cried. I felt so bad for her. She and Shane finally put back together their friendship; we honestly thought he was slowly going back to being that man we met at the CDC. It wasn't all that shocking though. I held tight to my girl, kissing her hair as she hugged me.

"We're all infected…." Rick said softly.

We all stood in shock, like someone had just slapped us across the face.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"At the CDC, Jenner told me, whatever it is, we all carry it." He said.

I heard Glenn say something, but I didn't know what, my head was spinning. Pretty much we were all already dead. I felt my breath hitch, knees weakened as I sat on the guardrail on the side of the road. I kept a stone face, even if on the inside I was confused and crying out. This further damaged my faith of this nightmare ever being over. This further cemented the fact none of us were going to ever get out of this nightmare. I wipe my eyes, blocking out the bickering voices. Abby's head rests on my shoulder; I had to be strong for her. She whispered she had me, and it was ok to cry. I shake my head, wondering if maybe I should have opted out with Jenner. It was weakness, but then at least I would be at peace.

"And you didn't say anything?" Carol asked.

"Would it of made a difference?" Rick asked.

I listen to Glenn and Rick bicker a bit. I look at Daryl, he could tell by the look in my eyes I was scared, worried. Maybe that's why he told Abby we would be back, leaving her with Carol as he took my hand, leading us into the woods. I look curious; we walked until we were out of sight from the others. I gently tug his hand, getting him to stop walking.

"What are ya doing, Daryl?" I ask curiously.

"Jus' needed to get away." He says softly.

"I know the feeling." I say, rubbing my arms.

Daryl nods, I motion for us to gather fire wood. He nods once more as we begin to walk, gathering large twigs and such.

"So, Shane really killed Randall?" I ask softly.

"Yea, me an Glenn, we found him." He nodded.

"It's just shocking. After everything he told me and Abby. After apologizing and sayin' he wanted to change." I sigh.

"Shane was a good manipulator." He says as he leans down to pick up a log.

"I know, but it was so believable. I could have almost sworn he meant what he said." I sigh.

Daryl nods as we continue to gather small logs and large twigs. Disappointment was written all over my face, mixed with sadness and worry. I bite my lip; I really didn't even notice Daryl watching me till he cleared his throat.

"Talk to me." He said softly.

"Just thinking about what Rick said, we're all already dead." I say in a nervous voice.

"Can't let that stop ya now." He does his best to reassure me.

"I know, just still gets me is all. I mean, I see his reason, he didn't wanna cause panic. But still…" I trail off.

"Rick's a good man. He's done right by us." He said softly.

"I know." I answer.

We walk back toward camp; everyone had started to settle in, even if tension was thick in the air. Daryl and I pile the wood we collected and everyone was slowly gathering around. It was getting dark; we were going to have to be on high alert. I sit down next to Abby, kissing her head as Daryl helped build the fire. I wrap my arm around her shoulders, letting her head rest on my shoulder.

"How ya holding up?" I ask softly.

"In shock, so much to process in one fuckin' day." She sighs.

"I know baby girl, I know, we still got each other." I say, kissing her hair.

"I know, I'm grateful. I just can't believe Shane." She sighs, letting a few tears fall.

"Hey, it's ok. He….he was sick near the end. It wasn't your fault. He's in a better place." I say, holding her tight.

"I know, just still hard." She whispers.

"It's ok, I got ya." I say softly.

Abby and I sit huddled together, it was getting cold. Night had fallen, we found ourselves jumping at every noise, fearing another herd coming down on us. I hear Carol whispering to Daryl, I couldn't make it out, but then I wasn't really paying attention. I could just tell by the tone of her voice she wasn't happy. I hear a few others whispering as well, we were split. I for one, had faith in Rick; I knew he made the hard decisions so the rest of us didn't have too.

A noise made us all jump to our feet. On instinct Abby and I press our backs together as we draw our eagles from the holsters on our sides and look around. Daryl readies his bow and Maggie lifts her shot gun.

"What was that?" Beth asks.

"Could be anything, a raccoon, a possum…." Daryl says.

"A walker." Glenn adds.

"We need to leave; I mean what are we waitin' for?" Carol asks.

"Which way?" Glenn pipes in.

Rick silences everyone, Abby and I still gripped our guns, ready to take aim should there be any surprises.

"The last thing we need is for everyone to be running off in the dark. We don't have the vehicles; no one's traveling on foot." Rick says sternly.

Maggie speaks up, Abby and I both look at her. I sigh, as she questions Rick.

"No one is going anywhere." Rick speaks harshly.

"Do something." Carol says as another noise is heard.

"I am doing something. I'm keeping this group together, alive. I've been doing that all along. No matter what, I didn't ask for this!" Rick growled. "I killed my best friend for you people for Christ's sakes!" He added.

We all stood stunned, Abby and I staring a bit wide eyed. Shane must have gotten really dangerous in the end; we couldn't believe Rick would just kill him in cold blood. I bit my lip as Maggie questions Rick. I loved Maggie, but she needed to learn when to shut up, this was one of those times.

"You saw what he was like. How he pushed me. How he compromised us. How he threatened us." Rick growled.

I hated to agree, but Rick was right. Shane had been becoming more dangerous, maybe we were fools to believe he wanted to change. I realize now that his little speech was all lies just showing how good of a manipulator he really was.

"He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice. He was my friend, but he came after me!" Rick growled once more. "My hands are clean!" He added.

Rick looked around; no one dared make eye contact except Lori and Daryl. Abby and I look at each other. It was heartbreaking, but we knew it had to be done. Shane could never lead the group like Rick did, even if at the moment most questioned him. I really don't know why I didn't. Maybe it was because I knew on some level he was right.

"Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe….maybe I'm fooling myself." Rick said. "Why don't you go find out yourselves. Send me a post card." He added. "Go on, there's the door. You think you can do better, let's see how far you get!" He growled.

Rick looks around once more.

"I'm stayin'…." Abby whispered.

"I'm with Rick." I add.

No one else spoke, just hung their heads. Rick nodded and spoke again.

"No takers? Fine, but get one thing straight, you're staying….this isn't a democracy anymore." He said sternly.

No one spoke. Lori held Carl, Carol backed away, T-Dogg stood watch. Abby climbed up and sat on the wall next to him, offering to help keep watch. I sigh, holstering my eagles and hug myself. I feel Daryl's hand on my back soon and turn to look at him. He takes me by the hand, leading me to the other side of the stone wall. I look at him curiously as he looks down at his feet and he takes my hand.

"Daryl, what're ya doing?" I ask softly.

"Been thinkin'." He answers.

He turns, letting go of my hand for a moment. He slings his bow over his shoulder then cups my face and kisses me. It was a long, slow, I need you type kiss. One that told me of his own fear, his own worry. I wrap my arms around him, returning the kiss with just as much need. The kiss breaks slowly and I look up at him. I could see it in his eyes, something else was on his mind. I lift my hand to stroke his cheek as I watch him.

"What is it?" I ask softly.

"Jus' been thinkin'." He says, biting his lip. "An' when Rick talked 'bout makin' a life for each other, jus' kinda cemented my thoughts." He said looking down into my eyes.

"Thoughts?" I ask softly. "And what thoughts are those?" I add.

I watch him reach into his pocket, I could see he was nervous, which was odd, I had never really seen Daryl nervous. I watch as he pulls out a small silver ring. It looked like it came off one of the saddle bags on Merle's bike or maybe from the strap on his bow; never the less he takes my left hand, gripping it gently as he looks down at me.

"I want what Rick was talkin' 'bout, I want a life with ya Murph. I want to find that place and continue my life with ya, if you'll have me." He says softly.

"Daryl…are you…are you askin' what I think you are?" I ask, a bit teary.

"I am. I want ya to be my wife. I know I can't give ya much, can't give ya a fancy wedding, but I can do my best every day to make ya happy." He says, holding the ring in front of my left ring finger. "Will ya be my wife?" He adds softly.

I nod, letting him slip the ring on my finger. To some, it may not be perfect, some wouldn't even count it as a real ring, but to me, it was perfect. I didn't need material things to show my love for Daryl. To me, it was perfect, it would be my most prized possession because it is and will forever be a reminder than I belong to Daryl Dixon. He is mine and I am his.

I wrap my arms around him, kissing him deeply, letting his arms wrap around me. I mumble "yes" over and over against his lips as I kiss him with every ounce of love I had for him. I feel him smirk against my lips before the kiss breaks. He looks down at me as he speaks.

"I love you….Dixon." He says.

"I love you too….Dixon." I say.

He kisses me again, keeping me wrapped safely in his arms, where I belonged. Together, we could face anything. Daryl restored my faith and hope, gave me a reason to want to continue on. I knew now I had to fight, fight for me, my family, but most of all fight for a life with the man I love.

My name is Murphy Dixon and my life is just beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thanks so much for everything. All the reviews, alerts and favorites only made me want to write more for you guys. I hope you all come along on the next ride with me. Just wait till you see what I have in store! Side note, chapter 11 is fixed, I didn't realize a paragraph was missing!**


End file.
